Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mi
by DUO V.P.V.M
Summary: Era obvio que al ser el niño que vivió las cosas raras le tenían que pasar a el...pero enserio no había forma de salirse de eso... al menos por esta vez?     - Malfoy, dime que Hjerte no tiene nada que ver con pareja. - suplico el ojiverde
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 De regreso a la escuela 

La noche era fria, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban a finales de Agosto. Las pequeñas rafagas de viento pegaban en los grandes ventanales de la impresionante mansion que se levantaba orgullosa sobre el firmamento hablanhaciendo que estas retumbaran como si se fueran a quebrar en cualquier momento.

Si alguno de los habitantes de aquella mansion hubiera estado dormido, seguro y despertaba con semejantes ruidos. Lamentablemente ninguno parecia estar en sus habitaciones y los sonido que salian de las mazmorras sugerian que alguien se encontraba ahi.

Dentro de una gran habitacion de piedra un joven de cabellos casi plateados se encontraba con los brazos abiertos, en total concentracion.

Una lagrima solitaria se escapo de sus ojos, mientras mantenía los labios lo mas pegados que podía, no dejaría escapar ni un solo sollozo.

El calor abrazaba su cuerpo, estaba seguro de que se estaba derritiendo poco a poco.

- hijo basta! - escucho el grito de su madre, pero no podía detenerse, si lo hacía no lograría nada.

De repente sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima. Abrió lentamente los ojos enfocando lentamente a su padre con la varita apuntándolo.

- por que me detuviste? - pregunto con voz rasposa por el esfuerzo.

- por que solo te estás haciendo daño - sentencio su padre.

- puedo detenerlo!

- no, no puedes, tienes que aceptarlo

- tengo que hacerlo, si no lo hago, estará... en peligro- volvió a decir con las lagrimas corriendo libres por su rostro, su padre al ver la figura rota de su hijo lo abrazo cariñosamente, como solo lo hacía cuando estaban en la seguridad de la mansión.

- nadie lo va a dañar por que lo quieras, te prometo- dijo mirando a su hijo a los ojos – que nadie lo tocara para lastimarlo, nadie.

Ante la afirmación de su padre, sollozo con fuerza aferrándose a la idea de que nada malo pasaría.

Después de unos breves minutos se alejo de su progenitor para recomponer su expresión, mirando a su madre le regalo una fugaz sonrisa.

- listo para ir a la escuela? - pregunto su padre en tono burlón

El solo asintió encaminándose a su habitación para alistarse, en unas horas partiría rumbo a la estación y tenía que estar deslumbrante, no por nada era uno de los chicos mas apuestos del colegio, el número uno, y un Malfoy nunca estaba en segundo lugar.

Sonrió ante la imagen de sí mismo frente al espejo, nadie se le resistía y menos él, el seria suyo.

- serás mío Harry, solo mío.

Un sobresalto lo despertó, aun con un sentimiento extraño atrapado en el pecho, se sentó en lo que era su alacena, algo aturdido, y preguntándose por que era que volvía a estar en la alacena, salio del lugar con intención de visitar el baño.

El agua golpeo en su cara despejando así su mente, haciéndolo recordar por que era que había terminado durmiendo de nuevo en la alacena.

Tia Marge decidió ir de visita durante el verano, pero no iba sola, sino con un extraño compañero que según decía ella, era el amor de su vida.

Tio Vernon, algo renuente, acepto que se quedaran con la condicion de dormir en cuartos separados, por que según el había que guardar la decencia en la casa. Lamentablemente para el, solo había una habitación de huéspedes, así que Harry partió hacia lo que anteriormente era su dormitorio; la alacena.

No era nada nuevo el que aun pudiera dormir en ella, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo muy pequeño para su edad y muy delgado, rayando en la desnutrición.

La imagen de su sueño aun se mantenía fresca en su cabeza, asustándolo por el rumbo del mismo.

Había soñado con Malfoy y el mismo, se había visto en brazos de Malfoy sonriendo tontamente, mientras bailaban una canción en medio del gran comedor. Todo era tan irreal, el sonriendo como enamorado en los brazos de Malfoy, Rosas blancas y rojas por todos lados mientras sobre su cabezas flotaban miles de velas y caían copos de nieve.

Una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios al igual que un suspiro, que al darse cuenta de su acción sacudió la cabeza, no se suponía que pensara en Malfoy de esa manera, se regaño a si mismo encaminándose a la cocina para comenzar a hacer el desayuno.

Media hora después tio Vernon entro en la cocina bostezando, seguido de cerca de tia Marge.

- mas te vale que el desayuno este en buenas condiciones chico - lo amenazo tio Vernon

- lo esta tio Vernon - respondió Harry sirviendo el desayuno en los 5 platos que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

- mira que has hecho un buen trabajo con el muchacho - lo felicito tia Marge comenzando a devorar su desayuno, pronto los demás ocupantes de la casa llegaron y entre gruñidos y buenos días, comenzaron a desayunar.

Harry veía todo des de su lugar tras la barra de la cocina. No tenía hambre gracias al pastel de la señora Weasley así que se limito a observar a los demás ocupantes. Su tia seguía igual de delgada que siempre y con la misma cara de caballo. Dudley había logrado un gran cambio al convertir su grasa en músculo, pero seguía siendo muy grande para verse siquiera aceptable.

Tanto tio Vernon como tia Marge eran idénticos así que no había mucho que contar de ellos, pero el novio de tia Marge era completamente diferente.

Musculoso, grande, con piel tostada por el trabajo bajo el sol, cabello castaño con dispersas canas que no le quitaban su atractivo. Debía admitir que el hombre era muy atractivo para su edad, así que no encontraba la lógica de por que era que se había convertido en el novio de tia Marge.

- chico - lo llamo tio Vernon - prepara tus cosas, te vamos a dejar en la estación antes de llevar a Dudley a la escuela.

Harry se apresuro para alcanzar a sus tios que habían estado de muy buen humor durante las vacaciones, así que para no hacerlos enojar bajo los mas en silencio que pudo el baúl por las escaleras.

Ya abajo se encontró con tia Marge y su novio que se iban saliendo de la cocina, rápidamente se quito de las escaleras evitando que el grito de tia Marge saliera de su boca,mientras el hombre lo observaba desconcertado.

- ya te vas?- pregunto una voz desconocida para el, aun que reconfortante, como si fuera tan familiar como el respirar.

- s..si - respondió tímidamente

- enserio? Pues entonces espera un momento - diciendo esto el hombre subió las escaleras rápidamente esquivando a la tia Marge que lo observaba sorprendida. Volvió a aparecer después de unos segundos por las escaleras con un paquete entre los brazos.

- feliz cumpleaños - dijo le hombre ofreciendo el paquete a Harry, que lo tomo tímidamente ante la atónita mirada de los adultos presentes.

- Matteu querido, no tienes por que darle nada - dijo tia Marge mientras su mirada despedazaba al chico.

- pero yo quiero dárselo - respondió sonriendo a tia Marge angelicalmente - por cierto, será mejor que se vayan o no llegaran a tiempo.

Asintiendo tontamente salieron de la casa rumbo a la estación. Aun con el paquete entre los brazos.

Sintió como el suelo se materializaba bajo sus pies y el humo de la locomotora lleno sus pulmones. Rápidamente observo al rededor en busca de aquel que nublaba sus pensamientos.

- hijo, apresúrate - lo llamo su madre, sonriendo consoladoramente.

Comenzó a caminar buscando a sus amigos, seguramente Blaise y Pansy ya habían apartado un compartimiento, y esperaban fuera del vagón a que el resto llegara.

De repente un aroma lleno el anden completo, logrando distraerlo de su tarea.

Buscar la causa de ese aroma por enzima de la multitud no le fue difícil, había crecido considerablemente durante el verano, sumado al hecho de al no haber salido de su casa en casi ningún momento, había ocupado su tiempo haciendo ejercicio, su cuerpo había ganado tonalidad logrando unos bien marcados músculos.

Lo diviso por entre la gente a lado de un gran perro negro y su ex profesor de DCAO, junto a una gran masa de pelo rojo que estaba seguro eran los Weasley.

Hizo un pequeño análisis para tranquilizarse, no había crecido nada lo cual seria muy buen material para sus bromas, seguía delgado, pero la sonrisa en su rostro lo tranquilizo. Se acerco un poco para tener mejor vista. Regreso su mirada hacia el chico descubriendo que el ya lo miraba, con esas esmeraldas que hacían desmayar a cualquiera.

La esmeralda se fundió con la plata y un destello de algo que no pudo descifrar se apodero de de aquellas gemas verdes.

El Gryffindor finalizo el contacto alejando rápidamente la mirada, a lo que Malfoy solo sonrió, no sabia que era eso en la mirada de Potter, pero algo le decía de que malo no era o al menos no para el. Feliz con su estudio, se giro regresando a la búsqueda de sus amigos, notando la mirada de Potter sobre el durante su trayecto.

Habían llegado relativamente temprano ya que los Dursley tenían prisa en deshacerse de el. Afortunadamente los Weasley no tardaron en llegar a su encuentro.

Sirius había insistido en acompañarlos así que ahora caminaba por todo King c

Cross con un saltarín y nada pequeño perro negro seguido de Remus, que no dejaba de regañar al canino.

Todos reían ante los comentarios de Bill, el mayor de los Weasley, que había sido otro de los designados a acompañarlos.

De repente la sensación de ser observado invadió a Harry, aun que intento ignorarla, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, resignado volteo buscando a quien lo estaba mirando con tanta insistencia.

Sus ojos chocaron con dos gotas de plata, que al ser descubiertos se llenaron de sorpresa.

La plata se fundió con la esmeralda. Fue en ese momento que a la mente de Harry regresaron las imágenes de aquel sueño, la música volvió a llenar el lugar y todo desapareció, por un segundo solo fueron el y Malfoy, no, no Malfoy, sino Draco.

La cordura golpeo a Harry haciéndolo sonrojarse de una manera apenas comprensible, tan parecido a los colores de su casa. Desvió la mirada ante la vergüenza de haber imaginado semejantes cosas del que debería ser su enemigo.

- que tienes compañero? -pregunto Ron al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

- recuerdas que te conté del sueño de anoche?

- si, que con eso?

- acabo de ver a mi pareja de baile

- de que...ah! - la comprensión lleno el rostro del pelirrojo.- quieres hablar?

- después, cuando haya menos lechuzas dando vueltas - señalo el moreno refiriéndose a los Weasley, Remus y Sirius.

-claro, cuando quieras compañero.

- así también me cuentas sobre tu sueño - apunto el moreno

- sueño? ¿Que sueño?

- maldito Slytherin! - repitio Harry

La cara del pelirrojo se cubrio de escarlata, haciendo que la risa se desatara en el moreno.

- DE DONDE SACASTE ESO!- pregunto pasmado Ron

- cuando llegue a la estación tus hermanos me preguntaron si tenias un amorío con un Slytherin, por que anoche estabas murmurando.- explico el moreno quitándole importancia - me dirás?

- al rato te parece? - respondió ya resignado el mas alto.

- seguro.

- chicos! - la voz de Hermione llamándolos exasperada fue su alarma de salida, era mejor no enfadar a la chica antes de empezar el curso.

- adoro regresar! - suspiro feliz un chico moreno, de casi 1.90 de altura, bellos ojos marrones y cabellera negra.

- deja de hacer el tonto Blaise , y ayúdame - dijo un rubio mientras empujaba con fuerza uno de los baúles.

- vamos Draco, no seas tan borde, se de buena fuente que tu también estas feliz de volver.

- de donde sacas semejante locura?

- no se...de tu padre tal vez? - respondió el moreno divertido

- genial, ahora no solo se divierte molestándome en casa si no que manda a su lacayo para que acabe con mi paz mental en la escuela, no sabes como amo a mi padre - soltó con todo el sarcasmo posible el rubio.

- jaja que bien que lo quieras tanto por que parece que por fin acepto esa oferta que Dumbledore lo a estado ofreciendo por años.

- QUE! Pero si yo estuve cuando la rechazo por milésima vez este año, cuando hizo semejante estupidez?

- hoy por la mañana cuando te fuiste a arreglar - informo con voz profunda Lucius Malfoy desde el marco de la puerta.

- Padre! se puede saber por que cambiaste de decisión? , siempre decias que el día que aceptaras ser maestro de historia seria por que los cerdos volarían.

- ah eso!, bueno arregle unas cuantas cosas y mira - señalo lucius mostrando una pequeña figura de cerdo que tenia en la mano, la cual hechizo para que volara por el lugar - ya vuelan los cerdos.—dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible

Fue en ese momento que Draco Malfoy acepto que la locura había llegado a la mente de su padre.

Suspiro apesadumbrado, sabia que su padre quería estar ahí para ayudarlo, pero tenerlo de maestro era algo demasiado vergonzoso; Aun no sabia por que Dumbledore mandaba año con año una carta invitándolo a ser maestro de historia si sabia que año con año seria rechazado, era por los rechazos de su padre que aun tenían clases con Bins.

- padre se que quieres ayudar pero tenerte en la escuela solo lograra que se aleje de mi - intento razonar el chico con desesperación

- lamento decirte que no tienes opción, ya mande todas mis cosas para el castillo, y no pienso retractarme.

- y madre? no creo que la dejes sola verdad?

- claro que no, se fue con Demian a pasar un tiempo solos.

Draco miro a su padre con suspicacia, aun que estaba al tanto de la extraña relación que tenían sus padres no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Desde la época de colegio Lucius y Narcisa eran mejores amigos, se contaban todo y eran como hermanos. Cuando el padre de Lucius le dijo que tenia que escoger a alguna de las chicas Black para casarse rápidamente opto por Narcisa, que aun que no la amaba como esposa, la adoraba como hermana pequeña.

Fue así como sus padres se casaron, haciendo un pacto en el cual si alguno de los dos se enamoraba tenia que informárselo al otro.

Para su padre, su madre era una pequeña hermana, con la cual extrañamente había tenido un hijo, y debía cuidar de ella. Así que cuando su madre le informo a Lucius y a el mismo que se había enamorado de un mago francés, Lucius rápidamente se puso como rayo a buscar información sobre el hombre que resulto bastante tranquilizante.

Demian LeClairer era un mago descendiente de una de las familias francesas con más renombre, tenía una librería y le iba bastante bien, además de enseñar literatura mágica en varias academias de arte.

Cuando supieron que no habría forma de hacer desistir a su madre ambos tuvieron que dejarla, pero con ciertas condiciones, una de ellas era que no se quedaría en casa de Demian hasta que ambos dieran su autorización, pero parecía que su padre prefería seguirlo a Hogwarts en vez de cuidar a su madre.

- entonces faltare a historia - dijo esperanzado Draco

- nada de eso, tienes que seguir tu educación, ante todo eres un Malfoy - dijo su padre haciendo aparecer la mascara de frialdad que usaba en publico. - tengo que retirarme, el tren esta por partir, Nos vemos Draco, Blaise.

- adiós señor Malfoy - se despidió Blaise cerrando la puerta para mirar a Draco

- este año será mas que interesante no crees?

- mientras pueda conseguir mi objetivo no me importa realmente. - suspiro Draco

- vamos se que lo conseguirás, al menos tienes mas oportunidad que yo así que eso es mejor que nada - lo animo Blaise

Draco rió ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, sabia bien de los intentos de su amigo por evitar el tema de su amor.

- dejemos de preocuparnos por tonterías, por que no buscamos a los demás para ir a molestar gente - opino Draco

- gente? ¿Que gente? - sonrio Blaise

- pues tal vez, pero solo tal vez, a nuestros Gryffindors preferidos, ¿que te parece?

Ambos sonrieron macabramente al imaginar su próximo encuentro.

En cuanto encontraron un lugar vació se instalaron rápidamente, acomodando sus baúles y mascotas. Hermione había salido a buscar a Neville y a dar su ronda, como prefecta.

Al verse solos, Harry aprovecho para sacarle la información a su amigo.

- vamos Ron, dime quien es, prometo ser lo mas comprensible - decía Harry casi de rodillas

- para que quieres saber? no es como si fuera la cosa mas increíble del planeta

- pero yo ya te dije mi sueño, hasta te dije con quien fue

Ron observo a su amigo mientras en su cara se convertía en una mueca, haciendo todo lo posible por convencer a su amigo de que desistiera.

- no me vas a convencer Ron

Suspiro derrotado el pelirrojo, haciendo recopilación de todo su esfuerzo susurro el nombre de aquel que aparecía en sus sueños.

- Blaise Zabini

La mirada de Harry fue azotada por la sorpresa, asustando al pelirrojo, que esperaba no se enojara con el.

- hiciste tanto escándalo por eso? - pregunto su amigo con una sonrisa

- no te molesta?

- por que debería de molestarme, es el Slytherin menos Slytherin de todos y aun que no fuera así, si a ti te gusta, no puede ser tan malo.

Ron hecho a reír, contagiando a Harry y pronto los dos se encontraron riendo como locos. Hermione sonrió del otro lado de la puerta, debería recordarles que pusieran un hechizo silenciador la próxima vez.

Ya no aguantaba a Pansy, no dejaba de hablar de la envidia que tendrían todos al verla llegar de su brazo. Se moría de ganas de estamparla contra cualquier puerta y gritarle que el nunca seria su novio, que el ya tenia una pareja destinada y no era ni por error parecida a ella. Respiro hondo una vez mas, mientras Blaise lo consolaba con una palmada en el hombro, se iba a quedar sin paciencia antes de bajar del tren.

Unas risas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, eran frescas y contagiosas, miro a Blaise que observaba el compartimiento de donde salía aquella risa con una sonrisa boba. Con señales planeo la intrusión.

En menos de dos segundos la puerta del compartimiento que compartían los Gryffindors se abrió de golpe, los ocupantes del mismo se levantaron con varita en mano listos para atacar.

- vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí, si son la comadreja, sabelotodo y rayito, ¿ como les fue en el verano? ¿Lo pasaron bien? - se burlo Malfoy

- déjanos en paz Malfoy - le ordeno Hermione

- o si no que? tu menos que nadie debería de decir eso Sabelotodo

- basta Malfoy, no nos hemos metido contigo y no pretendemos hacerlo en todo el año, así que si nos dejas en paz creme que no sabrás de nosotros en. - intervino Harry

- lamento decepcionarte Potty pero son nuestra principal fuente de diversión así que será mejor que se olviden de eso de no vernos. ¿O es que ya te rendiste Potty?

- nunca, pero no pretendo perder mi tiempo contigo

- mira Potter nadie me menosprecia

- ja como si valieras mucho - se burlo Ron

- mas que tu cualquiera Weasley - se lo regreso Blaise

- tu no te metas Zabini - dijo Ron apuntándolo con la varita.

- cuando quieras Weasley - respondió Blaise de la misma manera

Los tres Gryffindors tomaron posición de batalla rápidamente al igual que los Slytherins que nos apartaban la vista de sus oponentes.

De repente una atmósfera helada envolvió el ambiente, seguido de una violenta sacudida del tren.

- que fue eso Draco?

- no lo se Pansy, y suéltame que me estas lastimando

- estas bien Hermione?

- si Harry, Ron me detuvo.

- dejen de hablar tanto y vamos a ver que pasa- intervino Blaise molesto

Una nueva sacudida lanzo a los chicos dentro del compartimiento, hechos un lió de piernas y brazos. Los fritos de miles de estudiantes llenaron los pasillos, interrumpidos por la voz de la profesora McGonagall que se escuchaba a través de los gritos.

- "_A todos los alumnos les pedimos que tomen sus pertenecías y salgan del tren, encontraran algunos aurores en las orillas de las vías, síganlos, hagan todo lo que ellos les indiquen."_

Entre golpes, arañazos y patadas Harry, Ron y Hermione lograron ponerse en pie seguidos de Draco y Blaise.

- tenemos que salir de aquí, Pansy, Crabe, Goyle, vayan al compartimiento y saquen las cosas. Blaise tu ve a los de más compartimentos, avisa a todos los de sexto y séptimo que tienen que ayudar a los mas chicos a salir - todos observaron boquiabiertos como Malfoy daba ordenes por doquier - que miran? - pregunto Malfoy al notar las miradas de los otros.

Harry fue el primero en recuperarse, recordando donde y en que situación se encontraban.

- Ron ve con Zabini, Hermione busca a Neville, Ginny y los gemelos, nos veremos afuera.

- y tu que harás? - repuso Hermione aun consternada.

- recogeré las cosas y buscare a Remus y Hocicos.

Todos se dispersaron rápidamente dejando a Harry y Draco solos.

- Malfoy que haces aun aquí?

- que parece que hago?

- pues según veo, vigilándome, amenos claro que esperes que salga a buscar a Remus y me ataques por sorpresa para entregarme a Voldemort. Cosa que espero no hagas. - bromeo Harry

- déjate de tonterías Potter y apresúrate, sea lo que sea que este atacando el tren, ten por seguro que el siguiente golpe lo derribara.

Ni bien había terminado de guardar los baúles reducidos de Ron y Hermione en su túnica un temblor lo hizo caer sobre los asientos.

- rápido Potter, hay que salir de aquí ya- le grito Malfoy mientras lo jalaba por la chamarra, guiándolo por el pasillo hasta la salida.

Afuera todo eran gritos y caos. Los estudiantes que salían apresurados del tren, esquivaban como podían los rayos provenientes las figuras negras, que no dejaban de atacar el tren.

Varios profesores habían llegado al rescate de los alumnos y los guiaban hasta el bosque donde los aurores ya los esperaban. Otro grupo bastante grande de aurores hacían lo imposible por parar a las figuras encapuchadas.

- Harry! - una cabellera pelirroja corría hasta donde se encontraban los dos chicos, seguida de dos chicos de cabellera similar.

- Ginny, Fred, George! ¿Donde esta Hermione?

- fue por Neville, Seamus y Dean, Seamus se golpeo la cabeza con la segunda sacudida.- respondió muy segura la chica, mirando de mala gana a Malfoy que se mantenía a una distancia considerable de ellos.

- ok, ustedes vayan hacia el bosque, ayuden a los mas pequeños, yo esperare a los demás.

- bien, solo prométeme que te cuidaras

- claro que lo haré Ginny, aun tengo que darte tu regalo de cumpleaños - bromeo el moreno haciendo sonreír a la chica, mientras unas dagas plateadas penetraban su nuca.

- apresúrate Potter, tenemos que buscar a Weasley y Blaise.- intervino Malfoy ante la clara intención de la pelirroja de seguir acaparando al moreno.

Ambos chicos corrieron a lo largo del tren esquivando hechizos y lanzando los propios contra las figuras negras que seguían sobre la colina.

Escucho unos ladridos provenientes de un montículo de rocas a unos cuantos metros de ahí, sin siquiera mirar por donde iba corrió en dirección al ladrido.

Draco volteo en busca del moreno al no sentir su presencia, asustado descubrió como Harry corría justo hacia la batalla. Sin pensarlo salio detrás del chico.

- Potter! Espera!-gritaba intentando que el chico aminorara la marcha.

Harry no escuchaba nada que no fueran los potentes ladridos de su padrino, sabia que tenia que llegar rápido, no le gustaba el tono que estaba usando Sirius.

Escalo el montículo de piedras sin fijarse en nada, ganándose uno que otro golpe. Alcanzo la sima entre jadeos, logrando divisar las dos figuras debajo de el.

- Sirius! - el grito del moreno alerto al perro que seguía ladrando desesperado, al lado del cuerpo inerte del licántropo - Remus! Sirius que paso? - pregunto el chico llegando al lado de los dos.

- un hechizo aturdidor le dio, estampándolo contra esas piedras - señalo el hombre recuperando su forma humana.

- Potter que haces? ¿Tío? - la voz del rubio alerto a los dos morenos que voltearon con varitas en alto.

- Draco Malfoy? ¿Harry, hay algo que tengas que decirme?

- ni yo mismo se que hace aquí,

- después, ahora será mejor que saquemos al profesor Lupin de aquí.- intervino el rubio tomando al castaño por el brazo para levantarlo.

- yo lo llevo - gruño Sirius arrebatándole a Remus.

- como quieras, no es mi Hjerte - repuso Malfoy quitándole importancia.

- Hjerte?- pregunto Harry

- nada Potter

- dime

Al ver la insistencia del moreno Sirius decidió ayudar al rubio, ya luego le pediría una explicación por su comportamiento.

- será mejor que salgamos de aquí- dijo el mayor aun con el licantropo en brazos.

Los tres corrieron en dirección al bosque esquivando lo mejor que podían los hechizos, ocultándose de los mortifagos que habían dejado la colina para atacar directamente.

Harry alcanzo a ver a la profesora Sprout en la orilla del bosque con algunos alumnos, se lo hizo saber a los otros, que rápidamente se pusieron en camino.

De repente los mortifagos descubrieron su presencia atacándoles sin piedad.

- Sirius, adelántate con Remus - le pidió Harry mientras e ocultaban detrás de unos árboles.

- No Harry, es más importante que tú salgas de aquí.

- has lo que dice Harry, tío. Yo me asegurare de que llegue sano y salvo a Hogwarts. - ambos morenos quedaron pasmados ante la seguridad en las palabras del menor de los Malfoys

- a...Anda Sirius, ya escuchaste a Malfoy, el me cuida, ve.

Con un asentimiento el mayor corrió para perderse entre los árboles del bosque.

- Malfoy...Draco...por que dijiste eso?

- por que es la verdad

- pero por que tu? ¿Por que no has ido con tus amigos? ¿Por que sigues aquí conmigo?

Draco se acerco a Harry de manera que solo unos centímetros lo separaban.

- porque eres mi Hjerte

- Hjerte? te refieres a tu enemigo?

- no, el Hjerte es...- intento explicar pero se vio interrumpido por una risa por demás macabra.

- vaya, vaya, mi querido sobrino decidió serle útil al Lord antes de tiempo. - soltó una figura obscura mientras se deslizaba por entre los árboles.

Ambos chicos alzaron las varitas listas para protegerse, ante la presencia de Bellatrix .

- tía buenas noches - saludo el rubio cortésmente sin apartar la varita de la mujer.

- oh Draco querido, baja esa varita, no la necesitas

- lamento declinar tu ofrecimiento tía, pero prefiero mantenerla lista para cualquier cosa.

- como quieras, puede que te sirva para mantener a raya al mocoso - indico Bella señalando a Harry

- mantenerlo a raya? no veo por que tendría que levantar mi varita en contra de Potter

- entonces ya esta listo para transportarlo?- rió la mujer encantada, bajo la mirada fulminante del mas chico de los Malfoy.

Harry escuchaba atento a todo sorprendido de las palabras de la Mortifaga, ¿significaba aquello que el rubio lo había engañado? Sabia que no debía confiar en el Slytherin, pero sus ojos denotaban franqueza ante la promesa dada a su padrino.

- no creo estar enterado de semejante plan, pero debo advertirte tía, que si tocas un solo cabello o levantas tu varita en contra de Potter, tendré que lastimarte.

- disculpa? con que derecho te atreves a hablarme así?

- con el derecho que tengo sobre mi Hjerte - anuncio orgulloso el rubio.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer se deformo hasta transformarse en una expresión de furia, con su varita aferrada a su mano se fue sobre el chico.

- como te atreves a defraudar a tu señor. Eres la deshonra de la familia. No merecer llevar el apellido Malfoy- gritaba histérica la mortifaga clavando sus uñas en los brazos del chico, mientras este intentaba protegerse y evitar el avance de la misma hacia el moreno que se encontraba detrás de el en shock.

De repente un rayo de luz roja golpeo a la mujer que salio disparada contra un árbol. Con dificultad se levanto buscando la fuente del hechizo, soltando un grito lleno de rabia al descubrir a Harry Potter con su varita apuntándola, listo para dar el tiro de gracia.

- vete de aquí Bellatrix, antes de que olvide que eres una mujer - advirtió el moreno

- me amenazas Potter? no deberías de prometer cosas de las que no eres capas

- no me tientes, soy capaz de muchas cosas con las que tu apenas sueñas.

Draco se encontraba observando la escena atónita. Ni en sus mas locos sueños imagino a Harry Potter defendiéndolo, bueno nunca en sus sueños se imagino a si mismo enamorado de un Gryffindor pero eso no era relevante de momento.

- ja, un polluelo que quiere volar- dijo la bruja ya completamente de pie.

- vete, Bella

- tu no ordenas Potter - grito Bellatrix furiosa - CRUCIO!

El moreno se lanzo al suelo evitando el hechizo, perdiendo la varita en el proceso viéndola caer a unos metros de el.

- jaja te tengo Potter - rió la mortifaga apuntando al menor que buscaba la manera de salir de ahí vivo. Un gruñido distrajo a los dos, poniendo su atención en la figura frente a ambos.

Draco Malfoy se mantenía en pie con la mirada fija sobre ellos, su cabello rubio platinado bailaba sobre su rostro al ritmo del viento mostrando sus facciones casi animales y unos colmillos saliendo de su boca.

- tu no puedes...no puedes...no eres - tartamudeaba la mujer mirando alternativamente a los dos chicos.

Harry no entendía muy bien que pasaba, busco la mirada de Draco en busca de respuestas pero solo encontró dos gotas de plata, dos impresionantes orbes completamente plateadas.

Bellatrix retrocedió al ver el estado de su sobrino, tomando a Harry por el brazo lo coloco frente a ella.

- esto es lo que buscas? - susurro con algo que le pareció miedo a Harry - aquí lo tienes - termino aventando al muchacho a los brazos de su sobrino.

Harry trastabillo, ante la fuerza que empleo la mujer para alejarlo de ella, no sabia que era tan fuerte. Pensó que caería pero unos fuertes brazos detuvieron su caída milagrosamente.

Elevo la vista para ver el rostro de su salvador, pero el no lo miraba, mantenía su vista fija en la mortifaga, que ya no se encontraba sola. El rubio soltó otro gruñido, aferrando mas al moreno contra si mismo.

Fenrir Greyback había entrado al claro siguiendo el rastro de Bellatrix, pero definitivamente nunca pensó encontrar semejante escena. Bellatrix retrocedía con varita en alto, Potter estaba fuertemente sujeto a otro chico, que si su olfato no lo engañaba era...¡no podía ser cierto!

Ahora entendía la actitud de Bella, ni el mismo se atrevería a atacar solo a semejante criatura, menos si su Hjerte estaba presente, seria suicidio.

-necesitas ayuda? - pregunto el casi en un susurro para no alterar mas al chico.

- Greyback!, no puedo con el, es un...- murmuro alterada la mujer.

- lo se, será mejor que ataquemos a la vez, no creo que tengamos oportunidad de otra manera.

- esta bien

Ambos adultos se prepararon para atacar, sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos entre los árboles esperaban pacientes la hora de intervenir.

Harry advirtió el movimiento de los mortifagos, necesitaba su varita, lamentablemente se encontraba muy lejos como para llamarla y no podía correr por que Malfoy no lo soltaba.

El agarre seguía siendo fuerte, pero sin lastimarlo. De repente recordó su sueño de la noche pasada. Sacudió las ideas de su cabeza, no podía pensar en bailes románticos en ese momento.

Vislumbro la varita de Malfoy a unos centímetros, serviría para defenderse. Miro de nuevo al rubio, seguía observando a los adultos, mientras gruñía y mostraba sus colmillos.

No pudo pensar mas, pues un rayo azul se dirigía hacia ellos. El rubio ágilmente movió sus cuerpos lejos del rayo, mientras el moreno tomaba la varita del suelo y comenzaba a lanzar maldiciones por doquier. Los mortifagos regresaron el ataque rápidamente, dado le en el brazo donde comenzó a emanar sangre a borbotones.

El olor de la sangre lleno las fosas nasales del rubio, que miro preocupado al chico entre sus brazos, llenándose de renovada furia al ver sus ojos cerrados por el dolor, se lanzo sobre los adultos separándolos de un golpe, atacando a Greyback.

Bellatrix se levanto a tropicotes para atacar a su sobrino, mientras este mordía y rasguñaba cada parte del cuerpo del licántropo bajo el. Un rayo impidió su ataque dejándola atada contra un árbol por unas cuerdas que salían de la varita de un hombre que nunca antes había visto, pero le resultaba en extremo familiar.

Los gritos horrorisados de Greyback la distrajeron. Volvió su mirada hacia donde el rubio seguía atacando sin piedad, lo que antes era un hombre.

Sintió un dolor punzante en su brazo, no quiso mirar por temor a que fuera peor de lo que pensaba, en su mente se imaginaba su brazo en el suelo unos metros de el mientras se desangraba, sentía como su cuerpo se drenaba. El miedo lo lleno, el no quería morir, no así, quería reír un poco mas, volar mas y ser feliz, solo un poco mas. Con los ojos aun cerrados percibió como alguien se acercaba y por primera vez en su vida, rezo por que fuera Draco.

- parece que no es tan grave como pensé - dijo una voz que definitivamente no era de Malfoy pero que tampoco era de ninguno de los mortifagos.- puedes oírme Harry?

Asintió sin intenciones de moverse más que eso.

- muy bien, ahora necesito que abras los ojos Harry ¿puedes hacerlo? - el moreno negó rápidamente. - se que es difícil pero necesito tu ayuda, sin ti Draco esta perdido.

Ante esas palabras se obligo a si mismo a separar sus parpados mientras se acostumbraba a la luz. Levanto lentamente la cabeza para ver a su interlocutor, el rostro de aquel hombre que definitivamente no tenia pinta de mortifago le sonaba pero no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, lo mas rápido que pudo busco a Draco con la mirada.

Lo encontró unos metros mas aya sobre lo que creyó era un bulto de ropa pero un gemido lo alerto, descubriendo que era un hombre lo que se encontraba debajo del rubio.

- que es eso? - pregunto en casi un susurro el moreno

- eso creo que es nuestro ex honorable Fenrir Greyback o al menos lo que Draco no a destrozado - dijo el hombre con burla

- oh por merlín - exclamo el chico con terror mirando el bulto sangrante y gimiente. Sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie tambaleante.

El hombre se apresuro a detenerlo para evitar una caída.

- hey no hagas las cosas tan rápido - lo regaño el mayor

- pero tengo que detenerlo

- hay otras maneras, como llamarlo - sugirió el hombre

El moreno lo miro incrédulo, era imposible que lo dijera realmente pero no tenia mas opciones así que se dispuso a llamar al rubio.

- Draco! - grito con voz ahogada el moreno. Inmediatamente el joven rubio dejo al licántropo y vertió toda su atención en el chico que lo llamaba. Sus ojos se posaron en el chico que lo miraba preocupado, para pasar al hombre que se encontraba a su lado sosteniéndolo.

Un rugido de furia emano de su pecho lanzándose contra el hombre, que soltó rápidamente al moreno, separándose varios metros en menos de tres saltos.

No supo en que momento el rubio había avanzado hasta llegar a su lado, pero un segundo después de ver al hombre, que mantenía su precario equilibrio, saltar metros lejos de el sintió como dos fuertes brazos lo envolvían, pegándolo al pecho del Slytherin.

Sentía el aliento calido del rubio sobre su mejilla, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos. Era como una calida caricia que lo envolvía.

- Draco - susurro el moreno

- mío- fue la rasposa respuesta seguida de unos labios húmedos sobre su cicatriz

- parece que ya se calmo - dijo el mayor acercándose, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del Slytherin.

- Draco tranquilo, en un amigo. ¿Verdad? - lo calmo Harry cuestionando al mayor.

- lo soy ¿a caso no me reconoces Harry?

El moreno por primera vez fijo su atención en su salvador. Sus músculos, su altura y su cabello fueron lo que mas llamaron su atención, llevándolo a una rápida comprensión de los hechos.

- eres el novio de Marge! - soltó de pronto el Gryffindor, haciendo sonreír al hombre.

- 50 puntos para Gryffindor , pero cualquier duda será mejor aclararla cuando lleguemos al castillo, a menos claro que seas masoquista y quieras esperar a que mas mortifagos nos encuentren.

Harry solo asintió en respuesta, seria mejor llegar rápido al castillo, y se habían demorado mucho.

- como llegaremos? - pregunto una voz detrás de Harry, haciendo que ambos hombres fijaran su atención en el interlocutor.

Draco Malfoy observaba al mayor con interés, con su ropa llena de barro y sangre, los largos cabellos sobre su rostro pegándose a el a causa de la sangre y el sudor.

- cuando regresaste? - pregunto el mas pequeño con genuina curiosidad. El rubio alzo la ceja al oír la pregunta.

- no recuerdo haberme ido Potter -respondió sarcástico el rubio

El moreno se removió molesto entre los brazos del Slytherin, el cual no parecía tener intención de soltarlo.

- suéltame Malfoy, no quiero acabar como Greyback - dijo Harry sin parar a pensar lo que había dicho. La mirada del mas chico de los Malfoys se ensombreció, sus brazos cayeron pesadamente a los lados de su cuerpo y se alejo con pasos lentos del moreno, quien levanto la mirada confundido al sentirse libre de nuevo.

- Malfoy? - pregunto confundido

El rubio permanecía alejado mirando sus manos, de repente comenzó a temblar con furia, soltando un grito de rabia.

Harry no sabia que hacer, Malfoy gritaba colérico mientras golpeaba sus manos con una roca, volvía a tener la apariencia de una bestia más que de un humano.

No supo si fue por instinto o por que la sangre comenzaba a emanar de las manos lastimadas del Slytherin, pero su cuerpo se precipito tomando ambas manos y apretándolas contra sus cuerpos, evitando que el rubio se siguiera lastimando.

- basta Malfoy, detente - grito el chico, sin lograr respuesta alguna pues el menor de los Malfoys seguía removiéndose violentamente intentando zafarse de su agarre.

- Draco, por favor, regresa - suplico con voz ahogada. El rubio dejo de intentar zafarse, mientras su respiración regresaba a la normalidad.

- no quiero lastimarte - gimió bajito el mas alto mientras dos suaves lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

Definitivamente Harry no entendía que estaba pasando pero limpio cariñosamente las lagrimas de aquel níveo rostro.

- lo se, lamento lo que dije antes, no era enserio - se disculpo el moreno sonriendo apenado. La mirada plateada y la verde se conectaron por un segundo, pero basto para que una descarga de electricidad corriera por sus cuerpos

-ejem - el carraspeo de parte del castaño, les hizo recordar que no estaban solos y que definitivamente ese no era el lugar como para ponerse a platicar.

- lo siento - dijo apenado el moreno mientras todo su rostro se cubría de un ligero sonrojo, no entendía que había pasado, la mirada de Malfoy sobre la suya, la electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo y esa increíble necesidad de besar esos sonrosados labios, nop definitivamente algo iba mal, muy mal y sentía que esto solo era el comienzo.

-será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha- anuncio el mayor con burla en sus ojos, sacando una pequeña vara de madera - tómense de ella y no se suelten

Ambos chicos hicieron lo indicado y un segundo después sintieron el familiar tiron del estomago, indicándoles que el traslador se había activado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa Mi**

.•*(¸.•*´`*•.¸)`*•..•*(¸.•*´`*•.¸)`*•..•*(¸.•*´`*•.¸)`*•. 

**By**: Nausic

**Beta**: Fanny 

•*(¸.•*´`*•.¸)`*•.D&H.•*(¸.•*´`*•.¸)`*•.

El suelo bajo sus pies se sentía definitivamente bastante mejor que la molesta sensación de estar siendo tragado por la nada. Alzó la mirada acomodándose las gafas, que por el viaje, se habían desacomodado. Frente a él un par de kilómetros más allá se encontraba de pie, majestuoso el castillo, con sus ventanas iluminadas por la luz de las miles de velas y candelabros.

-Parece que estamos en el lugar correcto -Dijo quien hasta ahora conocía como el novio de tía Margge, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Será mejor que nos apresuremos, seguro todos están preocupados por vuestra ausencia, además el señor Malfoy querrá que le curen las heridas - Recalcó el hombre mirando al rubio que seguía detrás de él rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

Definitivamente no se había detenido a observar el estado en el que el rubio se encontraba. Su rostro mantenía la expresión seria y altanera usual, pero miles de pequeños rasguños se esparcían por todo su cuerpo. Tenía una fea cortada cerca del ojo producto de lo que parecía una de las garras de Greyback, su labio se encontraba partido, tenía un morado en uno de los pómulos, todo su pecho estaba lleno de cortadas profundas de las cuales emanaba un poco de sangre, pero lo que definitivamente preocupó por demás al moreno, fue la clara mordida que tenía el rubio en uno de sus hombros.

- ¡ Por Merlín Malfoy, te mordió - Exclamó asustado

El rubio elevó una ceja ante la exclamación, mirando el lugar que señalaba, donde efectivamente una mordida bastante salvaje se vislumbraba.

- ¡ Demonios - Soltó el rubio - Ese maldito lobo arrancó una parte de mi camisa, ahora no podré usarla. Era nueva - Puso cara de disgusto

- Debería preocuparte más la mordida y no tu camisa Malfoy -Lo regañó Harry

- ¿Por qué debería de apurarme más una inútil mordida Potter? - Preguntó el Slytherin

- ¡Porque Greyback es un hombre lobo- Señaló el joven

- ¿Y? Eso ya lo se - Dijo el ojiplata aun sin comprender el alterado comportamiento.

-¿Cómo que y? ¡¿No te preocupa en lo absoluto?- Pregunto escandalizado

- La verdad no, sigo sin entender a dónde quieres llegar Potter-

Un resoplido escapó de sus labios, mientras furioso se daba por vencido - Cosa tuya entonces Malfoy, no debí preocuparme por una serpiente - El Gryffindor comenzó a andar rumbo al castillo.

- ¡Espera Potter ¿A quién llamaste serpiente?. ¡ No eres más que un simple gato - Gritó Malfoy a la vez que corría para alcanzar al denominado felino.

Harry se detuvo e increpó a su Némesis - A ti, víbora ponzoñosa. Y no me llames _gato, _en todo caso león, no gato-

-Yo te llamó como se me antoja cara-rajada- Volvió a insultar el menor de los Malfoy, siguiendo la discusión que hace minutos desarrollaban.

El castaño veía la escena divertido, No dejaba de pensar que ese año iba a hacer muy interesante y por suerte el tenía boletos de primera fila para ver todo el espectáculo.

Riendo ante sus pensamientos avanzó sobre el empedrado camino que lo llevaría hacia las puertas del colegio. Mientras, detrás de él, dos adolescentes seguían discutiendo.

•*(¸.•*´`*•.¸)`*•.D&H.•*(¸.•*´`*•.¸)`*•.

Era la décima vez que iba a preguntar si había noticias de los chicos. La espera estaba poniendo de los nervios a todos los reunidos ahí, _lo mataré sino se queda quieto _pensaba al mirar a Padfood, quien en su apariencia animága no paraba de roer las patas de una de las sillas del gran comedor.

La voz del auror le llegó lejana, no entendía que le decía pero, por su cara supo que todavía no encontraban a los muchachos.

Comenzó el regreso al castillo, mientras se recriminaba por dejarse confiar en medio de la pelea. Si se hubiera fijado que el mortífago había lanzado el hechizo no habría quedado inconsciente. Era su culpa que su cachorro y Malfoy quedaran solos.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron violentamente interrumpidas por un grito. Grito que no le gustó nada.

Regresó sobre sus pasos lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, su respiración agitada y su corazón a mil por hora, mientras lograba divisar un grupo pequeño de gente alrededor de algo o alguien.

- Por favor que estén bien, por favor que estén bien - Murmuraba para sí mismo mientras, desesperado, se abría camino entre las personas ahí reunidas.

Su corazón se paralizó al ver frente a él a aquel que consideraba su hijo.

El muchacho permanecía entre los brazos de un chico rubio que reconoció como Draco Malfoy, el cual gruñía como si de un animal se tratase, y ahora que el licántropo lo pensaba, había cierto aroma en el aire que indicaba que no estaba frente a un mago común y corriente. Con resolución se dijo que investigaría el origen de dicha esencia. Por el momento era más primordial saber si su cachorro estaba sano y salvo.

- ¡ Harry - Exclamó aliviado. El muchacho exclamo aliviado, haciendo que el muchacho dejara de lado el infructuoso intento de tranquilizar al rubio.

- Moony - soltó alegre, librándose de los brazos del rubio corriendo a abrazar al licántropo.

-Por Merlín, no sabes lo aliviado que estoy de que estés bien. Casi me muero cuando me entere de que Sirius te había dejado en el bosque solo -Decía el castaño mientras estrangulaba al moreno

- Moony, no respiro - Susurro entrecortadamente el más chico riendo ante la preocupación del mayor - Y no estaba solo, Malfoy estaba conmigo - Terminó después de ser soltado por el merodeador, mientras señalaba al rubio que los miraba gruñendo y mostrando los dientes.

Fue en es ese momento que lo notó, el olor que antes había dejado de lado, ese que indicaba que aquel chico rubio no era un simple humano. Al mirar las profundas lagunas plateadas ensombrecidas por la ira y los celos, lo supo, la verdadera naturaleza del Slytherin.

- Es un veela - Susurro para sí mismo, mientras sus instintos actuaban ocultando tras de sí al moreno.

- Moony? - Pregunto un tanto confundido Harry desde su actual escondite.

- Es un veela Harry. Draco Malfoy es un veela, un veela dominante - Advirtió el licántropo, mientras su mirada no se despegaba del rubio, que ante las acciones del castaño mostraba todos los dientes y se preparaba para lanzársele al cuello.

Harry que no entendía la importancia de las palabras de su antiguo profesor, miro a Malfoy con interés. Definitivamente era muy guapo, atrayente, su cabello, su piel, sus ojos, todo él era perfecto. No era raro que Remus pensara que era un veela, de hecho el mismo se había planteado la posibilidad hacia un par de años durante los mundiales, al ver a las veelas del equipo de Bulgaria.

Su mirada y la del rubio de encontraron, plata llamando a la esmeralda.

Remus seguía atento a cualquier movimiento del más pequeño de los Malfoy, si realmente tenia razón el rubio era una verdadera amenaza, sobre todo si aún no encontraba a su Hjerte.

Por el rabillo del ojo captó como alguien se movía hacia el rubio, disparando sus alarmas. Alargo el brazo para evitar que quien fuera no avanzara más, pero sus cálculos fallaron y la persona escapo de su agarre.

Fueron pocos segundos en los que su mente dejo de razonar, en los que solo fue un espectador de aquella increíble escena; Harry Potter caminaba lentamente hacia Draco Malfoy mientras el rubio extendía los brazos dándole la bienvenida.

Fue en ese momento que volvió a la realidad y con desesperación corrió hacia el moreno sin importarle que aquella peligrosa creatura lo viera como una amenaza.

- Harry aléjate de el - Grito a todo pulmón el castaño, pero ya era muy tarde, el más pequeño se encontraba a pocos centímetros de los brazos protectores de el veela.

- Draco- Susurro el moreno colocando su mano en el rostro de alabastro

- Harry - Respondió de igual manera el Slytherin mirando con adoración el ser entre sus brazos

El silencio reino por largos minutos, entre aurores sorprendidos, profesores confundidos y preocupados y una pareja que se miraba con alabanza. Pero definitivamente nadie se imaginó la continuación de semejante escena.

Los reflejos del buscador más joven de Hogwarts se mostraron en su más gran de esplendor al tomar por sorpresa la oreja de su rubio compañero y jalando de ella de manera que el más alto estuvo a la altura del Gryffindor.

- Ya regresaste Malfoy? o tengo que arrancarte la oreja para que te comportes como una persona normal y decente? -Soltó Harry dejando con la boca abierta a los presentes.

- Ahhh... Suéltame Potter, me lastimas - Se quejaba Malfoy, regresando a su estado normal.

-Eso debiste de haberlo pensado antes de montar todo este espectáculo - Reclamo el Gryffindor

- Eh...Harry, creo que sería bueno dejar las quejas para cuando estemos en el castillo - Intervino por primera vez Matteu.

Harry lo miro y asintió soltando a Malfoy y comenzando su camino hacia el castillo seguido de cerca de Remus, que intentaba sacarle una explicación de aquel evento.

- Parece que te va a costar más trabajo de lo que pensabas - Susurro Matteu al oído del rubio - Será mejor que los sigamos, necesitas que te curen esas manos y yo necesito un poco de té para los nervios.

Así los cuatro se encaminaron rumbo al colegio entre gritos, gruñidos y suplicas.

•*(¸.•*´`*•.¸)`*•.D&H.•*(¸.•*´`*•.¸)`*•.

Desde hacía un rato la alarma había sonado, los profesores se movilizaron y todo el castillo se puso en movimiento. Parecía que esperaban a un batallón en vez de dos simples muchachos, pero el problema era quienes era esos muchachos; Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, nada más y nada menos.

Así que por ende todos se prepararon para cualquier posibilidad que tuvieran que enfrentar.

Un gran perro negro miraba todo con desesperación, había escuchado la alarma, claro, por algo era un perro pero el realmente no podía ayudar en mucho, aún era uno de los más buscados por el ministerio. Así que se había tenido que conformar con mirar y esperar información, que seguro ya tendría en caso de tener a Remus a su lado pero el licántropo había salido hacia un rato, harto de verlo morder la silla.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y él se lanzó hacia ella como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Su mirada se paseó por toda la explanada del castillo, divisando cuatro figuras que se acercaban en pequeñas carreras. Salió corriendo sin esperar a ninguno de los profesores, solo le importaba llegar hacia donde su cachorro se encontraba.

- Snuffles - Grito el chico sintiendo como las grandes patas del perro lo aventaban a la tierra pero el golpe nunca llego, en su lugar apareció un suave agarre, sosteniéndolo.

Ya sabía quién era el responsable de que estuviera levemente inclinado con el perro negro lamiéndole la cara entera sin caerse, pero decidió minimizar su importancia y sintiéndose demasiado feliz de ver a su padrino.

- Snuffles deja en paz a Harry - Lo regaño Remus sin dejar de mirar al chico rubio que sostenía por la espada a su cachorro.

El perro ladro contento olisqueando el aire alrededor del niño que vivió, notando al instante el olor a sangre que emanaba de su ahijado, alarmado tomo la manga de su túnica y jalo de el rumbo a la enfermería seguido rápidamente del menor de los Malfoy.

•*(¸.•*´`*•.¸)`*•.D&H.•*(¸.•*´`*•.¸)`*•.

Madame Ponfrey estaba lista para cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver durante la guerra, todo, excepto la escena delante de ella; Draco Malfoy gruñéndole al temido Sirius Black, que también gruñía, mientras Harry Potter sentado en una cama mirando aburrido a ambos hombres.

- Alguno de ustedes me haría el favor de explicar que está pasando. - Pidió la enfermera llamando la atención de los tres ocupantes del lugar.

El moreno menor sonrió al ver la expresión severa de la enfermera, definitivamente tanto Malfoy como Sirius tendrían problemas.

-Venimos a que curara nuestras heridas - Respondió sereno el ojiverde.

La enfermera sonrió al muchacho comenzando a revisarlo y curarlo. Pronto su brazo ya no sangraba y los muchos moretones de su cuerpo desaparecían gracias a las pociones de la enfermera.

- Con esto será suficiente, pero no podrá salir de aquí por lo que resta de la noche y mañana lo evaluare para ver si puede retirarse- Indico la enfermera mientras juntaba los materiales antes utilizados.

-Muchas gracias por atenderlo Poppy -Dijo Sirius sonriente mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del moreno menor. Un gruñido por parte del rubio llamo la atención de la enfermera, que reparo en la extraña presencia del rubio.

-Señor Malfoy, podría subir a la cama para poder curarlo -Pidió la enfermera, siendo ignorada mientras el Slytherin no apartaba su mirada de los morenos frente a el- Señor Malfoy?

Harry al ver la actitud de Malfoy se levantó lentamente de la cama, la pérdida de sangre lo había mareado un poco.

- Draco, sube a la cama para que te revisen la mordida - Ordeno el Gryffindor seriamente al chico frente a el. El rubio solo asintió mientras tomaba con cuidado al ojiverde entre sus brazos, para luego subir a la camilla y acomodarse ahí.

Sirius miraba todo extrañado, ates no había tenido oportunidad de preguntar pero seguía intrigado por el comentario del pequeño Malfoy sobre su Hjerte.

- Draco ya que no estamos en el bosque me gustaría saber ¿a qué te referías cuando dijiste que Moony no era tu Hjerte?- Pidió el moreno mayor intrigado

- La verdad tío, es increíble que no lo hayas deducido

- No me hables así jovencito, si te estoy preguntando es para saber todo, y cuando digo TODO es todo.

Malfoy miro a hombre con desagrado, no le caía mal, de hecho simpatizaba bastante con el, pero no comprendía como era que dándole prácticamente todas las pistas aun quisiera explicaciones. Se removió incomodo sintiendo como el chico sobre de él se tensaba por la falta de repuestas.

- Soy un Veela, bueno 90% Veela. Hace dos meses recibí mi herencia - Soltó sin preámbulos el rubio.

Harry se tensó ante la sorpresiva respuesta, definitivamente esto se iba poniendo cada vez peor. No era tonto, sabía sumar perfectamente y el hecho de que Malfoy no lo dejara solo ni a sol ni a sombra tenía que ver mucho con su herencia Veela.

- Espera...Eres un Veela casi completo? De donde lo sacaste? Y por qué no tienes la actitud sumisa de casi todas las Veelas? - Pregunto curioso Sirius

- No soy sumiso. Creo que empezare de nuevo. Soy un Veeliro al 90% .

- DOMINANTE? Es imposible, no a existido un Veeliro en siglos. Un ser así es más peligroso que un dragón enfurecido. Peor aún si no a encontrado a su Hjerte o su Hjerte no tiene conocimiento de nada- El mayor estaba realmente preocupado- Dime por favor que tu Hjerte ya lo sabe.

El rubio solo se removió incomodo, desviando la mirada del cuerpo que se encontraba sobre él, aferrando sus brazos a la cintura del menor.

Harry subió la mirada al notar el silencio. Por Merlín que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Solo a él le podían pasar ese tipo de cosas.

- Malfoy, dime que Hjerte no tiene nada que ver con pareja - Suplico el ojiverde.

Con un suspiro pesado el Slytherin respondió - Así es Potter, el Hjerte es la pareja elegida de todo ser mágico. Así sea licántropo, elfo, Veela o sirena. Para cualquiera de ellos su Hjerte es su universo entero, hacen todo para agradarlos... En el peor de los casos se vuelven sus sirvientes. El caso de los Veelas dominantes, comúnmente conocidos como Veeliros es un poco diferente, ciertamente son su universo pero en vez de volverse sumisos, se dedican a complacer a sus parejas y protegerlas. Son algo así como los líderes de la manada.

- Por Merlín, esto solo me pasa a mi - Lloriqueo el moreno ocultando su rostro con las manos.

- Disculpen pero no entiendo - Dijo el ultimo Black algo confundido

- Vamos Siri es más que obvio, el Hjerte de Malfoy soy yo - Bufo el Gryffindor algo molesto.

- ¿¡QUE!-

- Tío tienes que ser muy lento para no haberlo notado, si a penas e soltado a Potter desde que llegamos.

- Pero... Pero-

-Señor Black le sugiero que se ponga a cavilar en otra parte y me deje revisar al señor Malfoy- Dijo la enfermera moviendo a Sirius mientras colocaba un carrito repleto de material para curar las heridas del rubio- Señor Malfoy suelte al señor Potter o no podre curar sus heridas.

Harry, aun en un estado de incredulidad, se deslizo del regazo caliente del Slytherin con cuidado, tambaleándose un poco al tocar el suelo.

-Señor Potter será mejor que se recueste, la poción regeneradora que le di tardara en hacer efecto.

El moreno hiso lo indicado por la enfermera y se tumbó sobre la cama, mirando como la mujer se movía ágilmente sobre el cuerpo del Veela.

El pensamiento irrumpió en su mente. _Draco Malfoy era un Veela_

_Solamente me puede estar pasando esto a mi_

Aun no terminaba de entender muy bien el royo del Veela Dominante o Veeliro, pero se encargaría de que Malfoy se lo explicara claro y conciso.

-Malfoy, desde cuándo?- Pregunto posando su mirada en las orbes plateadas

- Disculpa?

- Desde cuando sabes que soy tu hjerte o como quiera que se diga?

El rubio reflexiono un poco, desde el momento que había recibido su herencia lo supo. Ni bien había despertado el día de su cumpleaños lo primero que imagino era el rostro sonriente del moreno. De hecho le tomo todo su autocontrol y el de su padre para evitar que saliera en busca del gryffindor.

-Creo que algo así como dos meses - Respondió por fin el Veela- Y créeme que casi me da un infarto cuando entendí el porqué de mis increíbles ganas de salir a buscarte- Se burló cerrando los ojos mientras la enfermera le quitaba la playera en busca de más heridas.

El - niño-que-vivó permaneció con la mirada en el níveo torso, que ahora estaba lleno de marcas, rasguños, moretones y pequeñas cortadas, pero lo que más lo alarmo fue la mordida que decoraba su hombro. Antes había notado que la herida era profunda pero nunca imagino que tanto.

- Dioses, ¿a qué osos salvaje se puso a molestar par que le dejara semejante mordida? - Pregunto más molesta la enfermera que preocupada.

-No fue un oso Madame, de hecho fue un lobo- La corrigió Draco.

-Hombre lobo, lo que mordió a Dra...Malfoy fue Fenrir Greyback -Soltó el moreno levantándose de nuevo de su cama, no podía hacer nada para evitar el trágico destino del rubio pero permanecería a su lado mientras la enfermera le daba la noticia. Subió con dificultada a la cama donde se encontraba el líder de las serpientes.

-Señor Potter le dije que se recostara, la poción no hará efecto si sigue moviéndose.

-Estaré bien Poppy, siga con el -Dijo señalando al muchacho a su lado- Es mas urgente lo suyo.

La enfermera asintió sin entender la nueva actitud del chico, hacia unos momentos sufría por su nueva condición y ahora se acercaba voluntariamente. Con movimientos exactos termino de limpiar y suturar la herida, dejando en su lugar un vendaje. Se lavó las manos y giro para hablar con los jóvenes. Harry presintió que ese era el momento, sus nervios pudieron más y por instinto tomo la mano del rubio que lo miro extrañado por la acción, el solo sonrió en respuesta infundiéndole ánimos.

- Eh cerrado y curado todas sus heridas señor Malfoy, pero lamento informarle -La mano de Harry apretó con más fuerza -Que no podrá jugar Quidditch hasta dentro de dos meses si quiere que su hombro quede como nuevo.

-Eh?-La cara del gryffindor era un poema, mientras Draco se limitaba a asentir ante las instrucciones de la enfermera.

-Gracias por todo Madame

-E... Esperen...¿Que paso con la mordida? fue un hombre lobo, se supone que tendría que advertirle sobre las transformaciones y ese tipo de cosas -Soltó el moreno contrariado.

-No hay necesidad de eso, señor Potter - Aclaro la mujer.

- Como que no hay necesidad, no existe cura para la mordida de un hombre lobo y usted dice que no hay necesidad de explicar nada, además que Malfoy no parece asustado ni nada ¿que demonios esta pasando?

- Señor Malfoy le recomiendo que le explique al señor Potter todo respecto a su condición, los dejare solos pero recuerden tomar las pociones que están al lado de sus camas en una hora.-Y sin mayor explicación Madame Ponfrey salió de la habitación dejando a un Gryffindor y aun Merodeador con dudas, y a un Slytherin que tendría que explicar muchas cosas.

•*(¸.•*´`*•.¸)`*•.D&H.•*(¸.•*´`*•.¸)`*•.

Llevaban más de 30 minutos fuera de la enfermería paseándose como leones enjaulados en la espera de información acerca del estado de salud de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban dentro de la misma.

- Por qué demonios tardan tanto?- Pregunto Lucius Malfoy fuera de sus cabales.

- Tranquilízate Lucius, si Black no a salido es por alguna razón. Recuerda que las malas noticias siempre llegan primero- Lo regaño el pocionista.

Lucius Malfoy lo miro con enojo por su falta de preocupación, pero se topó con dos obsidianas llenas de temor, preocupación y tristeza; Severus Snape estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. El rubio solo se colocó a su lado permitiendo así que el moreno lo tomara como punto de apoyo.

-Gracias- Susurro Severus con una delgada mueca en forma de sonrisa

La puerta dio un pequeño chasquido y por ella apareció Sirius Black. Su rostro era todo un poema entre felicidad y preocupación.

- Black que paso? ¿Por qué traes esa cara? Responde Black - Comenzó Severus con su interrogatorio tomando al ex convicto por el cuello zarandeándolo con desesperación.

-Sev, tranquilízate y déjalo responder - Pidió Lucius alejando las manos del pocionista del cuello del moreno.

- Siri, podrías decirnos como están Draco y Harry?- Pregunto Remus un poco más tranquilo

El ex Gryffindor los miro como alucinado, las palabras antes escuchadas lo habían dejado en cero.

_- Flash Back-_

Draco Malfoy miraba a los dos morenos, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar.

-Como ya dije antes soy un Veela Dominante o Veeliro, como gusten llamarlo.

- Eso ya lo sabemos, quiero que me expliques porque Pady puso el grito en el cielo cuando lo mencionaste, ¿que de especial tiene un Veela dominante? - pregunto el ojiverde

El menor de los Malfoy suspiro con resignación antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Los veelas siempre se han caracterizado por su belleza y su fuerza sobre humana. Hace siglos, un Veela, llamado André, se enamoró perdidamente de un Vampiro, Dante. Cuando el Veela le declaro sus sentimientos el vampiro lo rechazó tajantemente aunque este amaba profundamente al veela. André, pensó que moriría en ese momento dado que los veelas no pueden vivir sin sus parejas destinadas, pero noto que no sentía esa angustia y las ganas de quitarse la vida. Resulta que si tu pareja destinada te rechaza pero realmente no es lo que siente pues no cuenta como rechazo, así que nunca se rindió hasta que logro seducir al vampiro. Dado que los veelas son extremadamente fértiles André pronto quedo en cinta, dando a luz meses después a un pequeño niño de nombre Orión.

Tanto André como Dante estaban orgullosos de su primogénito, con el paso del tiempo el pequeño Orión presento habilidades Veela al igual que Vampírica, pero no fue hasta que cumplió los dieciséis que sus padres notaron algo extraño.

El pequeño Orión nunca se mostró sumiso ante nadie, de hecho gustaba de iniciar el mismo las relaciones, cuando cumplió los dieciséis se volvió una locura. El joven Veela vampiro, comenzó a salir indiscriminadamente en busca de alguna presa con quien pasar la noche, le problema fue que cada vez que el despertaba después del encuentro enloquecía al ver que con quien había pasado la noche no era su Hjerte.

Así comenzaron las matanzas, cada noche aparecía un nuevo joven o jovencita masacrados en algún hostal del pueblo. Los rumores llegaron hasta el consejo vampírico y los antiguos Veelas, que hicieron una amenaza a los padres del chico, ya que ellos eran los representantes máximos de esa zona; o detenían a quien estaba detrás de esos homicidios o ellos intervendrían. Preocupados porque se descubriera al culpable, Dante y André encerraron a su hijo.

Durante años eso les sirvió, hasta que agradecidos por la increíble calma que había caído sobre el joven, decidieron hacerlo participe en una de las tantas reuniones a las cuales acudían por ser los representantes de su especie.

Ahí el joven Orión conoció a su Hjerte, una joven bruja de nombre Ariadna. Pasaron toda la velada juntos riendo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, lamentablemente la joven Ariadna estaba comprometida con un noble. Al descubrir esto, Orión enloqueció.

Fue una masacre increíble, el joven asesino sin piedad a todo el que se puso en su camino, no importo si era mago o criatura mágica, nadie podía con él; al final secuestro a la chica.

Durante un año Orión intento disculparse con la joven, que destrozada por la pérdida de sus seres queridos no dejaba que se le acercara. Después de mucho esperar una noche la locura nublo los sentidos del joven y entro a los aposentos donde se encontraba la joven, encontrándola indefensa y abuso de ella. Al día siguiente el pobre Orión lloro como nunca en su vida pidiendo perdón a la muchacha que no quería saber nada de él. Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando descubrieron que ella estaba en cinta.

Por pedido de la joven, Orión la dejo al cuidado de su padre Adrián. El hombre se ocupó de cuidarla y enseñarle todo acerca de los veelas, mientras que Orión la visitaba todos los días llevando consigo regalos pidiendo perdón.

Cuando nació la creatura, una linda niña llamada Miranda, Ariadna sucumbió ante Orión que con cuidado y dedicación se instaló en el corazón de la joven.

De ahí en adelante sus descendientes fueron en su mayoría Veelas, todas sumisas, pero cada cierto tiempo nacía un Veela- vampiro comúnmente conocido como dominante o Veeliro, que poseía fuerza, belleza e incontrolables poderes. El único problema es que es casi imposible mantener a un Veela Dominante bajo control si su Hjerte no está con él o si el Hjerte lo rechaza, suelen acabar como bestias enloquecidas atacando y matando a todo el que se les pone enfrente, estamos catalogados como criaturas en extremo peligrosas. Nuestro poder rebasa fácilmente el de los vampiros, sirenas e incluso licántropos, únicamente somos comparados en poder con el fénix y unicornios.

Con el tiempo hemos aprendido como controlarnos mejor, pero prácticamente somos los seres más peligrosos después del basilisco o la quimera- El rubio termino de contar mientras sus ojos se clavaban en las verdes esmeraldas.

- Es increíble- Susurro Harry -Además de Voldemort también tengo un Veela celoso tras de mi

- Nunca dejare que ese adefesio te toque -Soltó con adoración el Slytherin tomando la mano del ojiverde mientras u otra mano se posaba suavemente en su mejilla.

Aquel acto sobre protector del rubio asusto al Gryffindor, nunca le habían demostrado tales sentimientos, ni siquiera Hermione que era como una madre algunas veces.

-No prometas cosas que no podrás cumplir -Dijo el moreno mirando tristemente al chico frente a el -Mi destino ya está escrito, no importa lo que haga al final tendré que enfrentarme a él.

El rubio hiso un gesto de resignación, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no importaba lo que hiciera el moreno no dejaría de pensar que tenía que salvar al mundo mágico. No por nada el mismo lo molestaba con eso del héroe.

Sin importarle mucho que el moreno le creyera o no lo tomo de la cintura y lo abrazo contra sí, soltando pequeños besos en su cabeza.

El más pequeño se sonrojo hasta la medula al notar la acción del Slytherin, pero se sentía tan bien que no supo cómo deshacerse de él.

-Ejem ... - Interrumpió Sirius un poco sonrojado pero sin quitar la mueca de inconformidad que había aparecido en su rostro desde hacía un buen rato.

- dime tío? - Respondió el Slytherin mirando seriamente al mayor, había logrado un gran avance y ser interrumpido de esa manera seguramente arruinaría todo.

- Entonces dices que Harry es tu Hjerte, que tú eres prácticamente la criatura mágica más poderosa que existe actualmente y que el único capaz de controlar tus instintos es mi cachorro?

- Si

El rostro del mayor se volvió un poema y paso de un atractivo bronceado a un muy preocupante color gris.

- Paddy estas bien? -Pregunto el ojiverde preocupado por su padrino que realmente parecía a un paso de la locura.

- Necesito a Moony - Fue todo lo que dijo el ex convicto antes de arrastrar todo su cuerpo fuera de la enfermería.  
><em><br>-Fin del Flash back-  
><em>

Su mirada vago por entre los presente buscando un par de ojos miel, encontrándolos frente a él con la expectación grabada en ellos.

- Paddy, estas seguro de todo lo que nos dijiste?- El moreno solo asintió lentamente aun con la mirada clavada en los orbes miel.

- Ya sabía yo que nada bueno iba a pasar este año -Soltó Lucius congojado, recargándose en la pared detrás de él.

- Lu, sabias algo que yo no? - Pregunto Severus mirando con sospecha al rubio, el cual trago duro al ver la mirada oscura sobre de el.

- Sev...yo...yo...no ... -Las obsidianas lo ponían nervioso y más cuando lo acusaban por ocultarle cosas.

- -Soltó de carrerilla el mayor de los Malfoy, perdiendo la poca seguridad que le quedaba al ver el disgusto de su pareja.

El pocionista soltó un suspiro, ya se esperaba algo como eso pero había rogado por que no fuera cierto lo dicho por Black. Solo suplicaba a los dioses que su ahijado fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo lo que se le vendría al ser pareja del niño que vivió.

•*(¸.•*´`*•.¸)`*•.D&H.•*(¸.•*´`*•.¸)`*•.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hjerte****: Esto solo Me pasa a Mi**

**By: ****Nausic**

**Beta: ****Fanny**

**Capitulo 3**

•*(¸.•*´0`*•.¸)`*•.**D****&****H**.•*(¸.•*´0`*•.¸)`*•.

La descripción de su estado de ánimo en ese momento no podía ser resumido como un simple enojo. No, definitivamente era peor, estaba _Celoso_, echaba humo por las orejas y no había duda de que descuartizaría a Roger Davies en cuanto lo viera de nuevo. Tanto era su enojo que no escuchó el pronunciar su nombre por aquel que celaba.

Subió las escaleras en forma de caracol hacia la torre de astronomía lo más rápido que pudo. No fue hasta que un hechizo _Zancadilla_ le dio de golpe, tirándolo contra los escalones, que se dio cuenta que lo seguían.

- ¿¡Qué demonios te crees que haces Weasley! ?- Gritó fúrico el moreno.

–Te he estado gritando desde el Gran Comedor y no me hacías caso, así que pensé en lanzarte algo, pero solo tenia mi... varita - Explicó sonrojándose hasta las orejas al escuchar los estúpido que había sonado.

Al ver el sonrojo apenado del chico, Blaise se apiado de él y su furia remitió un tanto.

- No importa, ¿qué querías decirme?-

-¿Por qué?-

El Slytherin lo miró extraño sin entender a que se refería. - ¿Por qué de qué?- Preguntó fastidiado

-¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿por qué no me dejaste ahí tirado cuando me lastimé?- Preguntó el ojiazul

Blaise Zabini por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sorprendió. Él era astuto e intuitivo por naturaleza y había nacido con una increíble habilidad para adivinar lo que otros pensaban. Algunas veces incluso podía pronosticar con exactitud lo que pasaría gracias a la sangre adivinatoria que corría por sus venas, herencia de su madre. Por ello no era común que algo lo tomara de sorpresa. Lamentablemente el único en todo el colegio que parecía imposible de adivinar era Ronald Weasley.

Desde que lo conoció en una de las tantas fiestas que daban en el ministerio a la que su madre lo había llevado, supo que el niño frente a él era algo completamente diferente.

Sabía, por palabras de su Madre, que los Weasley eran una familia de traidores a la sangre, gente a la que no le importaba mezclarse con muggles. Así que cuando vio a un montón de niños pelirrojos danzando por la sala de juegos del ministerio los repelió automáticamente. Él no era mucho de hacer amigos y apenas tenía dos; Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba ahí ese día. Se limitó a quedarse en una esquina dibujando, era bastante bueno en eso.

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado dibujando, hasta que una leve respiración en su cuello lo hizo dar vuelta. Cuál fue su asombro al ver un pequeño niño de enormes ojos azules, pecas por todos lados y cabello como el fuego. Rápidamente se puso a la defensiva y escondió sus dibujos. Fue ahí cuando recibió su primer sorpresa.

- Son muy bonitos- Escuchó de la boca infantil- ¿Por qué los guardas? Deberías seguir dibujando- Terminó de decir sonriéndole.

No supo porque, pero le hiso caso y volvió a dibujar, mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba a su lado a observar atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de su mano. Fue hasta media hora después que decidió preguntarle porque estaba ahí con él y no con sus ruidosos hermanos.

-Es que me aburría. Bill y Charlie juegan ajedrez, amo el ajedrez, pero cuando ellos juegan no me dejan acercarme porque dicen que conmigo no tiene chiste. Persy está leyendo por allá y no le gusta que lo molesten. Y los gemelos les hacen bromas a todos, es mejor no estar cerca- Explicó

- ¿Y por qué viniste conmigo?- Le preguntó curioso- Yo dibujo y tu solo miras

-Me gusta cuando la gente dibuja, yo no se hacerlo muy bien, los gemelos siempre se burlan de mi cuando lo hago, Prefiero ver como los demás dibujan. Además tu me caes muy bien.

La sincera respuesta lo impactó, definitivamente ese niño era especial. Durante las demás fiestas del ministerio iba y se sentaba a dibujar esperando que el pelirrojo llegar a hacerle compañía, lamentablemente eso solo se repitió un par de veces más antes de que el pequeño ojiazul dejara de asistir. Eso entristeció tremendamente a Blaise, sobre todo porque nunca supo el nombre del pequeño.

Un par de años después se volvió a llevar una sorpresa tremenda al verlo caminar nerviosamente hacia el banquillo donde McGonagall sostenía el sombrero seleccionador. Nunca espero que tuviera su misma edad, si se veía como mínimo dos años más pequeño que él.

De ahí en adelante todo eran sorpresas con el león pelirrojo. Tenía que admitir que la mayoría del tiempo era bastante predecible, pero cuando el propio Blaise se inmiscuía en el asunto, Ronald solía ser una caja de sorpresas.

Fue por eso que el comentario del chico lo destanteo tanto.

- No podía dejarte ahí tirado - Respondió fríamente, viendo como la mirada zafiro se ensombrecía levemente.

-En ese caso, yo quería decirte...Gracias - Dijo Ron suavemente sin mirarlo, para dar la vuelta y regresar por donde vino.

Una desesperación ya conocida inundo el pecho de Blaise, siempre la sentía después de una pelea entre el trío de oro y ellos. Sobre todo cuando el pelirrojo se iba mirándolo de mala manera.

- Espera - Soltó, casi gritó el moreno - No he terminado de hablar.

El Gryffindor lo miró curioso, incitándolo con sus grandes ojos azules a que continuara. El único problema para Blaise era que no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había detenido.

-No te podía dejar tirado, porque... Porque Potter me hubiera matado- Explicó, contento consigo mismo por la rápida respuesta. Pero como siempre sucedía cada vez que decía algo frente al más pequeño de los hombres Weasley quedo anonadado por la respuesta de este.

-La próxima vez déjame tirado como Ronald Weasley, prefiero eso a que me salves por ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter- Dijo furioso, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

- ¿j Es por eso que dejaste que Davies te ayudara! ¿Por qué te ve como Ronald y no como el mejor amigo de Harry Potter? – Gritó el italiano preso de los celos.

El Gryffindor se quedó estático y volviendo la cara dijo— Al menos él me llama por mi nombre y no me confunde con el resto de mi familia — Y sin más siguió con su camino.

- No me refería a eso... ¡Demonios!. Yo y mi gran bocota- Dijo en apenas un susurro. Suspiró resignado, le hubiera gustado explicarse mejor. Al ver que ya no tenia sentido desquitar su enojo en la torre, se encamino hacia a las mazmorras con paso apesadumbrado.

Un par de ojos azules lo miraban curiosos detrás de una de las armaduras. Él también quería que el Slytherin se hubiera explicado mejor, para así poder calmar la emoción que nació en su pecho al escuchar el reclamo del chico.

•*(¸.•*´0`*•.¸)`*•.**D****&****H**.•*(¸.•*´0`*•.¸)`*•.

En la enfermería las cosas no eran menos confusas y complicadas.

Una vez que pudieron entrar, Lucius Malfoy se encargó de regañar a su hijo por imprudente, mientras Severus Snape se contenía de maldecirlo por descubrir su lealtad a Bellatrix.

Remus Lupin cantaba bajito una canción mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry que permanecía recostado sobre sus piernas, intentando que los movimientos frenéticos de Sirius, que daba vueltas como león enjaulado, no lo marearan.

-Sirius deja de dar vueltas - Suplicó el menor - Mareas

- Estoy intentando pensar cómo salir de este lío. ¡Así que déjame en paz! - Gruñó el hombre

- ¡No le hables así a Harry! nada de lo que pasa es su culpa, así que contrólate Sirius - Lo regañó el lobo al sentir como el menor se encogía ante el grito de su padrino.

-Yo le hablo como quiero. Y sí, si tiene la culpa, bien podría haber mandado a la serpiente rubia bien lejos, ¡pero no!, tenía que aceptar su ayuda, mantenerse a su lado- Dijo con ironía- ¡Y ahora Malfoy cree que es de su propiedad! -Terminó de gritar aún más exaltado que en principio.

Harry permanecía quieto escuchando todo lo que decía su padrino, mientras una solitaria lágrima cruzaba su mejilla. Sentía ser un problema, lo único que quería era ayudar, hacer feliz a Paddy y de paso ser feliz él un poco, pero al parecer lo había arruinado todo y no entendía cómo.

Un rugido encolerizado interrumpió el discurso del ex Gryffindor, a la vez que un manchón plateado se movía a velocidad asombrosa contra Padfood.

- Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Black, porque no lo repetiré- Dijo en un audible susurro- Si no dejas de decir toda esa basura que está lastimando a mi Hjerte, te cortaré la lengua en pedacitos y te la haré comer como comida para perro - Todo explicado de la misma manera, un susurro amenazante escuchado por todos.

El pequeño rubio se encaminó a la camilla donde se encontraban Harry y Remus, el cual le cedió su lugar de manera que esta vez fue el Slytherin quien acariciaba el cabello negro azabache.

-Creo Sirius, que deberías hacerle caso al joven Malfoy- Dijo el lobo con una sonrisita al ver la adorable imagen que proyectaban su cachorro y la pequeña serpiente.

- Lupin tiene razón, ten cuidado con lo que haces Black, mi hijo cuando pequeño ya era posesivo con sus pertenencias antes de recibir su herencia. Nunca le ha gustado que los demás maltraten lo que considera suyo y en este momento, quieras o no, Potter es suyo y no aceptará ver al chico triste o abatido por tu culpa. Es más, por culpa de nadie - Explicó el rubio mayor.

Sirius se fijó por primera vez, en el rato que llevaban en la enfermería, en su cachorro. El chico parecía un gatito mientras Malfoy le pasaba los dedos por entre su cabello.

Sabía que se estaba portando sobre protector, pero era su cachorro, lo único que le quedaba de James y enterarse de repente que prácticamente ya le pertenecía a alguien más era un verdadero shock para su cerebro. Lentamente se acercó a donde se encontraba su ahijado bajo la atenta mirada del rubio Veela.

- Harry, lo siento, yo solo… Estoy un tanto aturdido y no quería gritarte, ¿Me perdonas? - pidió el último de los Black.

El ojiverde abrió sus ojos, ante las palabras de su padrino, sonriendo. Entendía, sabía que Paddy solo estaba nervioso, pero el sentimiento de ser una molestia seguía allí y era doloroso. Aun así alargó su mano para posarla en la mejilla del mayor.

-Claro que si Paddy, sabes que si -

-Gracias pequeño, prometo no volverte a gritar- Dijo Sirius empujando su mejilla sobre la mano del chico.

-Ya lo creo, sino me encargaré de hacértelo pagar- Interrumpió Draco mirándolo directamente a los ojos como si quisiera hacerlo desaparecer.

-No lo molestes Malfoy- Lo reprendió el ojiverde

-Creo, Potter, que estoy en todo mi derecho de preocuparme por el bienestar de mi pareja, y si Black, o cualquier otro te lastima estoy en todo mi derecho de vengarme- La mirada presunciosa del rubio le impidió alegar nada. Estaba seguro que por más que él dijera misa, el otro no dejaría de pensar que estaba en lo justo y correcto con respecto a sus derechos sobre de él.

-Es mejor informar a Albus de esto, necesitaremos su ayuda - Propuso Remus sonriendo conciliadoramente a los presentes.

Antes de que alguno pudiera siquiera replicar acerca de lo dicho por el Licántropo la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a un par de borrones de color naranja y castaño, seguidos del anciano mago que era Albus Dumbledore.

-Siento la interrupción, pero me encontré con este par de jovencitos dando vueltas fuera de la enfermería y me pareció que les daría un sincope si no los dejaba entrar - Explicó el director con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. Los dos muchachos señalados se encontraban encima de la camilla donde momentos antes se encontraba Harry, abrazándolo y checando que estuviera bien, sin contar con que habían, de alguna manera poco comprensible para el resto, tirado fuera de su lugar al prepotente Slytherin, quien ahora descansaba su aristocrático trasero en el frío suelo de la enfermería.

Conteniendo una sonrisa gracias a su bien ensayada mascara de frialdad, el mayor de los Malfoy habló- Supongo bien al pensar que estas enterado de todos los por menores de la actual situación, ¿No Dumbledore?-

- Supones bien mi querido Lucius, pero no por las razones que crees. Esperaba poder hacer las cosas de la manera adecuada, lamentablemente al ver la situación actual tendré que prescindir de las presentaciones convenidas normalmente- Con un gesto de su mano la puerta de la enfermería se volvió a abrir y por ella entro un hombre - Ahora que ya estamos todos aquí será mejor asegurarnos que las paredes no escuchen - Bromeó el anciano, que con otro gesto de su mano aplicó un hechizo silenciador sobre el lugar.

Todos los presentes miraron fijamente al desconocido, todos menos un chico rubio que se encontraba sacudiendo elegantemente sus pantalones mientras mantenía su plateada mirada sobre su Hjerte y los chicos que lo habían alejado de él, aunque estos estaban llenos de lodo y sangre, como si la suciedad del piso de la enfermería arruinara el look desaliñado que llevaba encima.

- Antes que nada me gustaría presentarles… - El director paró su explicación al escuchar un gruñido- ¿Hay algo que quisiera decir Joven Malfoy?

- Definitivamente. Realmente quiero escuchar esa interesante explicación que nos dará señor director- Soltó con sarcasmo rayando en la grosería- Pero me es imposible cuando Granger y Weasley se encuentran enroscados en mi Hjerte- Dijo con voz mortalmente seria, casi exponiendo una sentencia de muerte.

-¿Tú qué?- Preguntó Hermione de manera curiosa, dejando de lado, por un momento, la minuciosa inspección de la cual era preso el cuerpo del moreno.

-Mi Hjerte. Lo que estas aplastando Weasley- Dijo mirando al techo, sintiendo el instinto asesino tentarlo.

Ron miró debajo de si, mas no vio a lo que se refería el Slytherin. En cambio se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo tenía una tonalidad azul-violeta debido a la asfixia que su cuerpo ejercía sobre el más pequeño.

-¡HARRY! - Gritó- Lo siento hermano, no me fijé- El pelirrojo salió rápidamente de encima de su amigo permitiéndole recuperar tanto el aire como la circulación- Oye Malfoy, creo que te confundes, no hay nada tuyo aquí. Tu jertere o esa cosa no está- Finalizó el menor de los Weasley dando vueltas sobre sí mismo buscando cualquier cosa que estuviera ahí con pinta de ser de un Malfoy.

-Weasley, Weasley. Pobre e inocente comadreja - Dijo con una extraña sonrisa- Mi Hjerte... ¡Es Potter maldito imbécil!- Soltó el rubio ya fuera de sí. En dos zancadas ya estaba frente al ojiverde y tomándolo por la cintura se lo llevó al otro lado de la cama donde lo abrazó.

-Malfoy deja de pelearte como niño chiquito, no soy juguete para que me estés abrazando así- Intervino- Y te agradecería que me soltaras, puedo mantenerme en pie perfectamente solo- Terminó ya un poco molesto.

Él aludido mantuvo su cara impasible como si no hubiera sido regañado y se limitó a posar cuidadosamente al trigueño sobre el suelo.

- Ahora sí director, continúe por favor- Pidió Harry. Este se sentó en la camilla a su espalda, acomodándose al lado del rubio de manera que el chico deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura de manera sutil. No se movió, suponía que era algo necesario teniendo en cuanto la naturaleza recién descubierta del rubio, ya después hablarían de ello con calma.

-Gracias Harry. Como les decía, les presento al nuevo profesor de DCAO, Matteu Beurk- Dijo señalando al hombre junto a él.

- El novio de tía Margge - Susurró el ojiverde.

-Preferiría olvidar ese lamentable incidente, incluso he pensado pedirle a nuestro amable director que me lance un _obliviate_- Sonrió el hombre dando un paso al frente- Se suponía que me acercaría a ti para poder conocerte con más facilidad, pero fue un poco más difícil y traumante de lo que imaginaba- Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar.

El moreno si le creía. Sólo imaginar el enamorar a tia Margge... _¡Eww! Mejor no pensar en eso y quitar la imagen mental. ¡Diablos! Muy tarde, tendré pesadillas._

-Ha dicho, ¿Qué hizo eso para conocerme?- Frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué querría conocerme?-

-Pues, porque somos familia Harry- Dijo el hombre mostrando sus relucientes dientes.

-¿Familia? Pero si toda mi familia está muerta- Repuso Harry

-No toda. Digamos que una pequeña parte de tu familia se mantuvo distante...-

-¿¡Distante!- Gritó el chico- O sea que por culpa de _esa_ familia distante pasé diez años de mi vida en una alacena, comía dos veces a la semana y me trataron como un elfo doméstico- Lagrimas de frustración resbalaron por sus mejillas- ¿Por qué justo ahora decidieron aparecer?- Preguntó con enojo

Matteu lo miró con tristeza, era su culpa que el chico hubiera vivido todo eso. Se acercó lentamente, poniéndose a su altura limpió sus mejillas- No sabíamos que tú eras de nuestra familia hasta hace un par de meses. Mi madre fue expulsada de la familia Black por ser Squib. Así que dolida decidió irse a Italia, fue ahí donde conoció a mi padre Antuan Beurk, un mago. Cuando me tuvieron a mí y a mis hermanos decidieron no contarnos que mamá había sido expulsada. Hace un par de meses mi madre enfermo gravemente, todos creímos que no se salvaría, así que decidió revelarnos su secreto. Luego de eso investigue un poco y resultó que tenía más familia… _Mucha más. _Mi madre tenía hermanos Pollux, Cassiopea y Dorea. Esta última era tu abuela, por lo que técnicamente soy tu tío segundo.

El menor lo miró alucinado, toda la historia de sus parientes y eso lo tenía de cabeza. _Espera un segundo, él dijo que tenía hermanos , eso significaba ¡que tengo más familia!. _Pensó emocionado_._

_- _tienes más hermanos? - Susurró, haciendo sonreír al castaño.

- Si, dos hermanos y dos hermanas, soy el de en medio. Austin, el menor quería venir conmigo pero su esposo esta de 5 meses y no le da respiro entre un antojo y otro-comentó entre risas Matteu - Mis hermanas por el contrario me pidieron que te informara que quieras o no las navidades las pasas con nosotros, ya sea en Italia o acá.

La cara de Harry se iluminó ante esa perspectiva, navidades en familia. Con los Dursley las navidades consistían en preparar la cena y esconderte en la alacena esperando que se fueran a dormir para robar un poco de comida. Cuando entró a Hogwarts la navidades siempre las pasó solo allí, que era muchísimo mejor que con sus tíos, pero le faltaba el ámbito familiar. Ahora parecía que le darían la oportunidad de pasar sus primeras navidades con su familia; Su verdadera familia.

- Iré solo si Sirius y Remus vienen- Dijo ya más tranquilo

-Claro que pueden venir, de todos modos mamá quiere conocer al último Black.

-¿No dijiste que tu madre había muerto?- Preguntó confundido el Licano.

-¡Oh! No. Mamá enfermó, si de gravedad, pero resultó que cuando le dije que había encontrado al nieto de Dorea se... _Recuperó milagrosamente_. Actualmente está acabando con la poca sanidad mental que le queda a mi padre, mientras decora el cuarto que ocuparás. Debo decir que ya es la quinta vez que cambia el tapiz de las paredes- Dijo con una mueca transmitiendo parte de su pesar.

_Debió ser él quien ayudara a cambiarlo _pensó con una risita interna el trigueño.

-Pues desde ya le aviso que ponga una cama matrimonial en esa habitación, porque a donde vaya Potter voy yo- Intervino Draco. Harry se sonrojó hasta las orejas por el comentario, mas solo atinó a pegarle un manotazo en el brazo para que se callara.

Matteu los observó divertido. _Esos dos realmente estaban hechos el uno para el otro_ pensó. _Ahora sólo faltaba que los adolescentes se dieran cuenta, y más valía que fuera pronto porque si no, no sabía cómo sobrevivirían cuando llegara la familia entera; Nuestra familia._

•*(¸.•*´0`*•.¸)`*•.**D****&****H**.•*(¸.•*´0`*•.¸)`*•.

Bueno bueno que les parecio?

espero les este gustando tanto como a mi... respondiendo a una duda que parece general...pretendo actualizar cada martes sin falta, amenos que llegue Lucius a matarme, en cuyo cazo no actualizare por que estare retosando en algun lugar con mi bello lucius...

Por unica ocacion el martes que sigue no actualizare por que me llevan de viaje...de esos obligatorios a los cuales no quires ir jajaa... por lo cual prometo que el capitulo 4 sera el doble de largo jajaja XXDDD

Asi que ya saben, sigan mandando sus Reviews...asi sabre si les esta gustando o si tiene alguna dudilla

Nausic FUERA! jajajaff


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno antes que nada PERDON! se que llevo 3 meses desaparecida...pero tuve un monton de problemas..entre la uni, y la familia...para colmo me quede en blanco...asi que no habia podido terminar el capitulo...pero ya regreso mi musa ...asi que seguire con la historia .

LO mas provable es que para el viernes ya tenga el sig capitulo...asi que esperen al viernes.

Ahora si comencemos con el capitulo

Capitulo 4

El golpeteo de un par de tacones hiso eco en el lúgubre pasillo de mármol, mientras una figura se movía con agilidad para llegar lo mas deprisa ante su amo.

Las grandes puertas de madera negra, que comunicaban con la cámara de reuniones se vislumbraron al final del pasillo, y sus pasos se volvieron más rápidos. Respiro un par de veces antes de entrar en la habitación

Con la vista en alto y sin perder la compostura se acerco lentamente a su señor.

La sala estaba en penumbras, únicamente la chimenea y un par de velas permanecían encendidas. Las siluetas de los presentes se perfilaban en el muro de piedras detrás de un magnifico sillón de cuero negro, en el cual el mago obscuro mas grande de todos los tiempos yacía, mientras con una mano acariciaba distraídamente la cabeza de su reptil.

- Vaya Bella, hasta que te dignas aparecer ante mis ojos - dijo Voldemort

- lo siento mi señor, pero me fue imposible llegar antes- susurro la mujer inclinándose de tal manera que sus cabellos tocaron las botas de piel de dragón del hombre frente a ella.

- y se puede saber el motivo de tu retraso? - pregunto el lord haciendo una mueca de asco ante la reverencia.

Un silencio sepulcral reino en la sala a la espera de la explicación. Bellatrix Legstrage sopesaba las posibilidades, si le informaba al lord sobre su fracaso seria acreedora a una sesión de tortura, pero si no lo hacía y su señor descubría todo , la muerte estaba asegurada, además de que tendría que explicar el por qué Fenrir parecía no querer aparecer por el cuartel. No que el oxiso realmente pudiera regresar al lugar.

- mi señor, durante el ataque logre dar con el muchacho - soltó la pelinegra - pe…pero me impidieron traerlo ante su presencia.

La fría mirada del lord oscuro se posó sobre ella y sintió como si una descarga eléctrica se dispersara por su cuerpo, se preparó para lo inevitable.

- ¿Quién? - susurro el hombre

- ¿Quién mi señor? -cuestiono confundida Bella

- ¿Quién impidió que lo trajeras? No me digas que el chiquillo se libró de ti él solo, porque si es así creo que eres más incompetente de lo que pensé Bella. - insinuó el heredero de Slytherin con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

- Draco Malfoy - susurro la pelinegra.

Una atronadora carcajada salió de la garganta del Lord, secundada por el resto de los Mortifagos.

- Draco Malfoy? Vamos Bella puedes inventarte algo mejor que eso. - dijo uno de los encapuchados

La mujer lo miro de mala manera. Ya sabía ella que no le iba a creer, teniendo en cuenta que estaba incriminando al hijo de la mano derecha del Lord era irracional que el chico ayudara a escapar al mocoso que vivió, pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida, porque sabía que su sobrino sería un gran problema para los planes de su señor.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, mereces morir inmediatamente por insinuar que el hijo de mi fiel Lucius me ha traicionado, pero tendré consideración contigo por todos tus años de servicio y dejare que me traigas pruebas de lo que dices. Hasta que eso pase no quiero oír ni un solo susurro acerca del tema entendiste? - hablo Voldemort con ese tono que impedía cualquier objeción.

- gracias, gracias mi señor le juro que conseguiré las pruebas - soltó la pelinegra en un gritito de alegría, levantándose para salir de la sala.

- espera u segundo Bellatrix - silbo el hombre - aun tienes que enfrentar el castigo por haber fallado en traerme al muchacho

- mi lord? - pregunto confundida.

- Crucio! - el rayo de luz salió disparado dándole de lleno en el pecho.

Todo lo que se escuchó en la sala durante la siguiente hora fueron los gritos desgarradores de Bellatrix Lengstrage..

Abrió los ojos asustado. Había estado soñando de nuevo y lo que vio lo había sobresaltado.

Lentamente se incorporó en la suave cama de la enfermería, tomando sus gafas para poder distinguir su alrededor. Suspiro, no recordaba a ciencia cierta el contenido de su sueño y algo le decía que tenía intentar mantenerlo en su cerebro lo más fresco que pudiera porque era de vital importancia.

Frunció el ceño intentando recordar el maldito sueño. Otro sobresalto indico que había recordado, que su sueño no había sido un sueño y que tenía que comunicárselo a alguien enseguida.

Poso su vista en la camilla continua, donde un bello rubio descansaba. Sonrió al recordar todas las peripecias que tuvieron que hacer para que el menor de los Malfoy desistiera ante la idea de quedarse a velar el sueño de su Hjerte.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo poso sus pies en el frio piso de la enfermería y salió rumbo a la oficina del director. Agradeció el haberse aprendido prácticamente todos los pasadizos que le conducían hacia su destino, pues hubiera sido nefasto haberse encontrado con Finch o su gata y que estos a su vez hubieran causado un alboroto que llegaría a los oídos del rubio Slytherin. No quería aceptarlo pero la nueva actitud sobreprotectora del Veela ,aunque le parecía adorable la mayor parte del tiempo, en ocasiones le daba miedo.

- tarta de calabaza - susurro a la estatua de fénix, la cual le dio paso inmediatamente.

Su mirada se posó sobre la robusta puerta de madera que lo separaba de la oficina del anciano director, en ese momento recordó que seguramente era muy de madrugada y el hombre no estaría despierto. Aun así toco levemente la puerta, realmente necesitaba contarle su visión antes de que dejara de recordar los detalles.

Ya comenzaba a darse la vuelta para regresar a la enfermería cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose detuvo sus pasos.

La habitación estaba igual que siempre, con los cuadros de los antiguos directores en las paredes, los cuales se encontraban apaciblemente dormidos. En medio del lugar un gran escritorio de madera artesanalmente labrado y pulido lo separaba de actual director de Hogwarts; Albus Dumbledore. El cual lo esperaba con una sonrisa, mientras saboreaba lo que seguramente sería un caramelo de limón.

- Harry, pasa, ponte cómodo - Indico el hombre señalando la silla frente a el

- yo…lo siento si lo desperté, señor. - se disculpó el muchacho mirando al suelo.

- oh no me despertaste! De hecho tenía insomnio y preferí hacer algo de provecho y vine a adelantar un poco del papeleo - índico el director levantando los papeles que sostenía en sus manos.

Un poco más tranquilo el ojiverde tomo asiento frente al anciano, el cual le seguía sonriendo como siempre.

- señor, yo…- dudo un segundo, no sabía que tan bien se iba a tomar el que sus clases de oclumancia no estuvieran sirviendo - yo…tuve un sueño , señor.

- ¿Qué clase de sueño Harry?- cuestiono Dumbledore

- soñé con Voldemort , con su última junta con los mortifagos - aclaro el menor

- vaya, Severus no fue llamado para ninguna junta, tendré que informarle sobre esto para que tenga más cuidado. - pensó el anciano mago.

- Y recuerdas con exactitud que paso? No importa que no sea todo…cualquier detalle puede ayudar.- animo al Gryffindor.

- pues Bella le conto que Malfoy me ayudo, aunque creo que no le creyó.- anuncio Harry - el problema es que le dio la oportunidad de llevarle pruebas de lo que dijo, eso implica que investigue y a la larga descubra lo que es Draco.

Dumbledore miro largamente al chico que se había convertido como su hijo, tal vez su nieto por la edad, pero al fin y al cabo una persona importante a la cual llamar familia. El chico parecía más preocupado por el joven Malfoy que porque hubiera tenido nuevamente una visión de Tom.

- No te preocupes Harry, me pondré a reforzar la seguridad del castillo y vigilar los canales de comunicación, aunque tal vez sea adecuado avisar a los Malfoy y pedirles que guarden este hecho como un secreto. Posiblemente el joven Malfoy se oponga, por su necesidad de proteger a su pareja. Tal vez si tú se lo pides, acceda a no llamar demasiado la atención.-dijo el anciano mago mientras una sonrisa enigmática aprecia en sus labios

_- claro, déjeme a mí todo el lio. Que Harry se encargue del Veela celoso, al fin y al cabo a mí no me hace nada porque soy su pareja. Si claro, el que se tiene que aguantar su sobreprotección soy yo_.- pensaba el moreno sin apartar su vista del director.

- está bien profesor, yo hablare con Malfoy sobre mantener las distancias, pero no estoy seguro si aceptara.- hablo por fin el chico.

Dando por terminada la plática el menor regreso a su cama en el dormitorio de la torre, olvidándose del bello durmiente que lo esperaba en la enfermería.

Ronald Weasley era un chico dormilón, y él lo sabía. Jamás había podido despertar temprano, ni siquiera cuando era un bebe.

Según su madre de todos sus hijos , Ron había sido él bebe más comelón y dormilón. Por eso cuando fue a Hogwarts a nadie se le hiso raro que tuviera que ser despertado por alguno de sus amigos para llegar a tiempo al desayuno.

Inclusive durante su tiempo libre gustaba de pasar las horas recostado en el cómodo sofá frente a la chimenea de la sala común o en su habitación abrazando la almohada, escuchando lo que fuera que estuviera pasando fuera de su ventana.

Por eso cuando despertó ese día, mirando el reloj de Dean, que marcaba las siete de la mañana, se preguntó qué demonios lo había despertado.

Molesto por la interrupción de su sueño, el cual cabe destacar era bastante placentero, se acurruco de nuevo buscando volver a los brazos de Morfeo. Acción totalmente fallida gracias al repiqueteo que se escuchó segundos después.

Soltando un gruñido , movió su cuerpo para investigar qué era eso que evitaba su regreso al mundo de los sueños. El terrible sonido seguía repitiéndose frente a su ventana y parecía que ninguno de sus compañeros lo había notado pues las cortinas de las camas seguían cerradas, inclusive las de Harry, que estaba en la enfermería.

Con un rápido movimiento abrió la ventana, evitando así que el imponente Búho color gris volviera a golpear el cristal en busca de respuesta. El magnífico animal entro por la ventana y se posó grácilmente sobre la cabecera de su cama, sin quitar su mirada del pelirrojo, que permanecía asombrado.

El búho no parecía contento con que lo hicieran esperar y el reproche en su mirada era evidente, de modo que el chico decidió tranquilizarlo.

- estaba dormido - soltó a modo de escusa el ojiazul, esperando que con eso el ave dejara de mirarlo "feo".

El animal solo ululo suavemente elevando su pata izquierda, de manera que el humano frente a él se diera cuenta del motivo de su visita.

Con manos temblorosas, por el miedo de que el búho decidiera comerle los dedos por la demora, Ron desato el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul cobalto. Ni bien su carga fue liberada, el precioso búho sobrevoló la habitación, para posarse sobre el poste de la cama de Harry.

- no te vas? - pregunto confuso el pelirrojo, casi siempre las aves volvían a su lugar de descanso una vez cumplido su cometido, únicamente cuando el dueño les pedía esperar por una respuesta se quedaban, y en esas ocasiones solían presionar al receptor del mensaje para poder regresar pronto donde sus amos.

El animal únicamente lo miro unos segundo para luego esconder su cabeza bajo su ala.

- está bien puedes quedarte , aunque no sé por qué quieres hacerlo, si falta poco para el desayuno. - murmuro el chico entre bostezos. Observo el paquete un segundo antes de decidir que dormiría otro poco y luego tendría tiempo de ver de qué se trataba.

Se acurruco entre las sabanas, y con un último suspiro se perdió en el reino de los sueños.

La calma reinaba en los pasillos del viejo castillo, como si no existiera ni un alma. Inclusive parecía que el atentado del día anterior al tren no hubiera ocurrido, dado que la mayoría de los habitantes del lugar permanecían dormidos en sus dormitorios o en las aulas habilitadas para los de primer año que aún no habían sido seleccionados.

Solo unos pocos profesores y la enfermera se preparaban para iniciar el día tranquilamente, o al menos eso creían hasta que un rugido rompió con aquella tranquilidad.

La más afectada por el sonido fue la pobre enfermera, que por poco tuvo un ataque cardiaco, cuando el desgarrador grito se produjo en la enfermería.

Rápidamente corrió en dirección al lugar, buscando el causante de aquel alboroto. Se sorprendió al ver gran parte de la enfermería hecha un desastre y a uno de sus pacientes aporreando la puerta enloquecidamente.

- devuélvanmelo! ¡Es mío! - gritaba el Slytherin mientras aporreaba la puerta en un intento de salir del lugar.

- señor Malfoy, que cree que está haciendo? - lo regaño la mujer, intentando mantenerse firme aunque el miedo recorría su cuerpo al enfrentarse al Veela.

La mirada plateada se movió en su dirección, dejándola helada. Rápidamente busco con la mirada al hjerte del rubio, era el único que lo podía tranquilizar en ese estado. Para su sorpresa no encontró señal del chico- que - vivió.

- ¿señor Malfoy donde está el joven Potter?- pregunto cada vez más preocupada.

El Veela solo entrecerró los ojos ante la mención de su hjerte, gruñendo más audiblemente.

- devuélvamelo- susurro peligrosamente el rubio.

- Señor Malfoy, no tengo idea de donde está su Hjerte, pero le pediré que se calme para poder investigar que paso. - el miedo de la mujer ya era palpable, inclusive su varita temblaba lista para defenderse.

Ante un nuevo gruñido del Slytherin, la enfermera abrió la puerta como reflejo, dándole la oportunidad a Draco de escapar.

Lo último que vio del rubio fue una sonrisa maliciosa asomarse en sus labios, mientras se escabullía por la puerta.

Un par de pisos arriba, más concretamente en la torre de Gryffindor. El día comenzaba como cualquier otro en la habitación de los chicos de sexto.

Los ronquidos Ron llenaban la habitación, Dean mascullaba una que otra cosa acerca de fútbol mientras Seamus lanzaba patadas en un bueno intento de callar el barullo fuera de su cama. Neville por otro lado había sido más práctico, aplicando un hechizo de silencia alrededor de su cama de manera que los sonidos del resto no lo molestaran, por lo que se encontraba abrazado a su almohada con una senda sonrisa.

Todo esto se vio interrumpido cuando una chica de cabellos castaños algo enmarañados entro a la habitación y con un movimiento de su varita aplico aun _sonorus_ a su voz.

- Despierten! - grito Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, viendo su grito multiplicado por la fuerza del hechizo.

Las reacciones no se dieron a esperar. El pelirrojo salto de su cama asustado. El joven Thomas grito un improperio abriendo los ojos apenas y Finnigan lazo una almohada que fue esquivada con gran habilidad por la chica.

Únicamente Neville permanecía imperturbable.

La castaña se hecho a reír, mientras conjuraba un_ finite _para poder despertar al chico Longgbottom.

- Qué demonios! - grito Ron molesto por la abrupta interrupción de su sueño.

- hora de levantarse- indico tranquilamente la chica mientras removía lentamente al aun durmiente. - vamos Nev, ya es hora de despertar.

El chico se removió empujando un poco a Hermione que callo sentada en la cama de al lado que era la que le correspondía a Harry. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta, el moreno estaba dormido.

- Harry! -grito enfadada -si estabas aquí debiste de habernos avisado. Ni creas que te salvas de levantarte.

El ojiverde asomo su cara somnolienta por entre las cortinas de su cama, frotándose los ojos en un intento de permanecer despierto.

- Mione, no grites así. Te escuche la primera vez ¿sabes?- replico con voz modorra el pelinegro.

- pues debiste de haber dado señales de vida. Ahora todo mundo a bañar. Si en veinte minutos no están en la sala común, tengan por seguro que vendré y me lo llevare a rastras, este como este. - con esta última amenaza la chica salió con paso rápido del lugar.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que levantarnos temprano si es sábado? - pregunto contrariado Ronald

- creo que es porque habrá ceremonia de selección hoy en el desayuno - anuncio Neville que ya se encaminaba al baño.

El resto al verlo corrió en estampida hacia el mismo lugar.

Las duchas del cuarto de sexto eran tres, lo cual alcanzaba perfectamente en un día cualquiera, pero en un día como ese en el cual tenían que estar listos lo más pronto posible era acuerdo grupal que el primero en entrar a las duchas podía bañarse solo, el resto tenía que compartir.

Ron y Harry entraron en el cubículo resignados a compartir la ducha.

-auch! - se quejó el pelirrojo cuando su pierna dio contra la pared por el poco espacio- aun me duele la pierna, según Ponffrey para mañana ya debió de haber dejado de doler, pero mientras es una molestia.

- no sé de qué te quejas, yo tengo el brazo medio dormido por culpa de Bellatrix - gruño el ojiverde sobándose el brazo.

- jajaja, si tu estas así por un corte, no me quiero imaginar cómo habrá amanecido Malfoy con lo magullado que se veía ayer.- se rio con cinismo Weasley.

Fue precisamente gracias al comentario de Ron, que el sentimiento de que se olvidaba algo desapareció. Su cara cambio a blanco y su expresión presento todo el terror que sentía.

- Oh por Merlin! - grito saliendo a trompicones de las duchas, en busca de su ropa.

El resto de sus compañeros se miraron confundidos para seguirlo un par de segundos después, encontrándose al moreno vistiéndose a velocidad impresionante.

-hey Harry, porque tan acelerado? - pregunto Dean preocupado.

El último de los Potters miro a sus compañeros con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de miedo. No era miedo por el mismo si no por lo que podría hacer el Veeliro, aun recordaba los restos de Fenrir Greyback.

- tengo que salir rápido - dijo a la carrera, poniéndose los calcetines .

- ¿pero por qué? - cuestiono Seamus

- es Malfoy- ante la cara de incomprensión del resto aclaro - deje a Malfoy en la enfermería anoche, sin avisar ni nada.

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con tus prisas? - inquirió Neville

Ron, que se había quedado callado desde que salieron de las duchas , decidió participar soltando un grito.

- es un VEELA!- aquel grito era tan sorprendido con su descubrimiento como el resto de los ocupantes del cuarto.

El ojiverde asintió mientras se colocaba la corbata.

- pero eso que tiene que….a menos que tu….oh por Morgana! Harry tu eres su Hjerte? - el pobre Neville estaba tan consternado que la mayoría de su diatria no se le había entendido.

- según parece si, el problema es que Malfoy no es un Veela normal, es un Veeliro, el primero en años y no es muy bueno controlándose - termino de explicar el moreno.

Mientras el resto se miraba entre sí, buscando reconocimiento y respuestas, la mente de Harry era un verdadero griterío de alarmas.

"Demonios, se supone que nadie se enterara de la condición de Malfoy. ¿Ahora cómo le hago para que no se lo cuenten al resto del cuerpo estudiantil?" pensó el ojiverde con ganas de arrancarse los cabellos por su torpeza.

Unos pasos interrumpieron el ambiente de manera abrupta.

- Harry! ¡Harry! - gritaba Hermione demasiado alterada para le gusto del moreno.

¿Mione? ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Ron

- e…es Malfoy, está fuera de la sala común. La señora gorda tuvo que huir del cuadro porque esta aporreando la entrada- explico nerviosamente.

La mente del último de los Potter se vio envuelta en blanco mientras corría despavorido rumbo a la entrada de la sala común.

Un buen grupo de estudiantes se arremolinaba ahí, escuchando los gritos de Malfoy junto con los golpes que lanzaba contra el cuadro, que de no haber estado hechizado ya sería un montón de astillas.

- devuélvanmelo! ¡ Es mío! - decía Draco a garganta viva, pero su voz parecía mucho más ronca de lo normal, imaginaba que llevaba un buen rato gritando de ese modo. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo imaginando como había dejado al enfermería.

- aléjense de la puerta! - ordeno acercándose a la misma - quiero que todos me escuchen bien, voy a abrir -varios alumnos lo miraron asustados - no les harán daño, pero necesito que todo mundo se vaya si no a sus dormitorios, lo más lejos que puedan de la puerta ¿quedo claro? - todos se encaminaron lo más lejos dejando a Harry solo.

Respiro un par de veces para detener el nerviosismo que le inundaba y luego abrió el retrato.

La imagen que lo saludo fue la misma que en el bosque cuando había atacado a Greyback, solo que más limpio.

- Draco - susurro llamándolo

El rubio alzo su cabeza al escuchar su voz, las lagunas plateadas se enfocaron en él, escaneándolo en busca de algún daño.

- Draco - volvió a decir más tranquilamente el moreno, dejando entre ver una sonrisa. Acto seguido tenia a un Veela abrazándolo así, mientras temblaba espasmódicamente.

- estoy bien, nadie me llevo, ni me hicieron daño - decía de manera suave acariciando la espalda del más alto

- mío - soltó el veela afianzando su agarre

- si, tuyo - le concedió Harry aun sin saber muy bien que fuerza externa le había motivado a decir aquello.

Observo el desastre hecho por Draco. Las paredes tenían hoyos, había pedazos de piedra por todo el suelo y no se quería imaginar cómo había quedado el retrato de la dama gorda.

- oh por todos los dioses! - Grito el ojiverde - no podías hacer menos desastre?

- y tú no podrías dejar de desaparecer sin avisar? - la voz mucho más tranquila de Malfoy alcanzo sus oídos, aunque persistía la gravedad en su voz por el desgaste.

El menor se separó para ver el rostro del Veela. La mirada plateada había recuperado su humanidad y mostraba enojo y burla a la vez.

" _Definitivamente este año va a ser muy largo_ " pensó Harry soltando un suspiro de resignación, ya se las arreglaría para que Draco le pidiera perdón a la señora gorda.

...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, se que ha estado un poco lento pero les prometo ya empezara la emocion jajaja

bueno los veo el viernes con el siguiente capi...

si pueden dejen un review...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todoossss...se que querran matarme por la tardanza, pero veran pasaron dos cosas: una me voy de viaje a Europa...ergo necesitaba dinero...ergo me meti a trabajar y me quede sin tiempo libre practicamente. Lo segundo fue que me quede seca...no sabia como seguir...o mas bien como conectar lo que ya tenia con los demas escritos...

Afortunadamente ya no tengo que trabajar y la inspiracion regreso...asiq ue planeo dejar almenos el 6to capitulo listo antes de irme...

Agradesco a todos lo que han dejado reviews...me anima tanto ver que no han olvidado la historia...

aHOra si...sigamos con la historia

* * *

><p><strong>HJERTE : <strong>Esto solo me pasa a mi<strong>**

**capitulo 5**

La primera vez que lo vio no fue en el gran comedor, durante la ceremonia de selección, mucho menos en la primera clase que compartieron. De hecho aun ni siquiera estaban del todo en el colegio.

Fue durante su primer viaje en el expreso que quedo impactado por ese pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y mirada asustada.

Acababa de despedirse de su padre y se encaminaba en busca de un compartimiento libre, cuando al pasar por frente a una puerta escucho un sollozo.

Curioso cómo era, se asomo dentro para descubrir quién era el que producía semejantes sonidos. Encontró el compartimiento mayormente vacio, a excepción de un bulto acurrucado en una de las esquinas del lugar. Aquel bulto temblaba mientras sollozaba débilmente.

- ¿estas bien? - hablo suavemente intentando no asustar a la pequeña criatura frente a el.

Un par de ojos castaños lo miraron por sobre sus brazos. Parecía la mirada de un cachorrito perdido en la lluvia y por alguna razón, que hasta la fecha desconoce, se acerco para intentar calmar el llanto de aquel chico.

- estas herido? - pregunto pensando, por su llanto, que era una buena posibilidad.

- no - murmuro el desconocido

- entonces ¿Por qué lloras? - insistió en saber

- perdí a mi mascota y no lo encuentro. Temo que alguien lo haya pisado - hablo más claramente esta vez, dejándolo anonadado por la dulce e infantil voz. Era precioso.

- ¿tu mascota es una rata o algo por el estilo? - le cuestiono al no entender por qué alguien pisaría a uno de los animales permitidos en Hogwarts.

- es un sapo, se llama Trevor. Cuando subí al tren estaba conmigo, pero cuando intente ponerlo en su caja, ya no estaba. - explico el castaño nervioso.

- entonces tiene que seguir en el tren. Si nos damos prisa quizás lo encontremos antes de que el tren parta. - dijo seguro extendiendo una mano para ayudar al otro a levantarse.

El chico de ojos castaños lo miro cual héroe antes de aceptar su mano y sonreírle.

-¿me ayudaras a buscarlo? - pregunto ilusionado el chiquillo.

- claro, mi nombre es Theodore Nott - fue su respuesta, mostrando algo parecido a una sonrisa.

- Neville Longbottom - dijo aceptando su mano.

Sus miradas chocaron, ojos tan parecidos en color pero tan diferentes en los sentimientos detrás de ellos. Color castaño limpio e inocente frente a un castaño un poco más obscuro y serio.

El pequeño y regordete Neville, se sonrojo ante la mirada escrutadora del otro, que sonrió al darse cuenta de eso. Ambos partieron en diferentes direcciones en busca del sapo.

Lamentablemente ese fue el mayor contacto que tuvo con el chico, pues una vez que encontró al sapo y quiso regresar a dárselo, sus amigos lo detuvieron para que entrara en su compartimiento.

Y ahí mirando a Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe y Goile, recordó que era un sangre pura y como tal esperaban de el cierto comportamiento. El resto del viaje se dedico a acariciar al sapo que guardaba secretamente en su túnica.

La siguiente vez que lo vio no corrió con suerte, pues sus amigos se encontraban a su lado, así que se limito a dejar caer al sapo en la escalinata, de manera que fuera encontrado por su dueño.

Cuando lo vio caminar nerviosamente hacia el sombrero seleccionador, cerró los ojos rogando a los dioses que no lo pusieran en Gryffindor, todo menos Gryffindor.

No volvió a tener suerte, pues el sombrero grito alto y claro, la casa de los leones, donde el pequeño castaño se sentó, prácticamente enfrente de donde el se había sentado en la mesa de Slytherin.

Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, pero esta vez no hubo muestra de simpatía de su parte, no podía. El era una serpiente ahora y no podía defraudar a su casa. Alcanzo a notar como la mirada castaña, casi miel se ensombrecía ante su muestra de frialdad.

Nunca mas volvieron a hablar mas allá de lo indispensable cuando, por fortuna, les tocaba hacer algún trabajo de pociones juntos; hasta el ataque del tren.

El día del ataque, mientras corría en busca de Draco o Blaise, se encontró al chico que defendía fervientemente a dos de sus compañeros. El chico tímido y regordete había quedado en el olvido, pues ante el se encontraba un nuevo Neville.

Podría ser que no era muy alto, de hecho estaba seguro que de estatura era igual o quizás unos centímetros mas chico que Potter, pero no quedaba nada del chico regordete, que ahora era más bien delgado, además que se notaba que había adquirido más seguridad desde el ataque del ministerio del año pasado, donde se había visto involucrado.

Y ese nuevo Neville le gustaba.

Decidido corrió en su ayuda. Ni bien estuvo a su lado comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos miel lo reconocieron, formando una sonrisa, una sonrisa que había esperado seis años para aparecer, desde aquel día en el gran comedor.

En ese momento Theodore Nott, decidió que no volvería a esperar seis años por una sonrisa igual.

El desayuno en el gran comedor fue bastante ruidoso, dado que todo el alumnado tenia su atención en susurrar y comentar sobre lo ocurrido en la torre de Gryffindor , además del espectáculo que estaba montando el príncipe de Slytherin en la mesa de los leones.

- Malfoy podrías dejar de hacer eso - pidió Harry tomando otro bocado de sus panques.

Y es que desde que habían llegado al gran comedor el rubio se había enredado prácticamente en el cuerpo del menor alejando a todo el que se acercara con una mirada, acto que hacía notar que aun no se recuperaba del ataque de la mañana.

Para calmar las ansias acecinas del rubio, había decidido sentarse en su regazo de manera que el contacto físico le diera un poco de calma al otro. Al principio funciono, al menos hasta que la mesa de Gryffindor se fue llenando y el espacio entre ellos y el resto del alumnado se redujo. Ahora intentaba ignorar lo mejor que podía el par de brazos enredados en su cintura, que cada vez lo apretaban mas.

- BASTA!- grito Potter soltándose del agarre, luego de que en un nuevo ataque el ojiplata hiciera tronar algo que estaba seguro era una de sus costillas. - Mira Malfoy vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez. O te controlas o te controlas. Me tienes harto con tus ataques bestiales, que lo único que causan es que mi vida se acorte por el nivel de estrés al que me sometes. Entiendo que no puedas controlarte al cien, pero has el favor de mantenerlo en un nivel estable por la sanidad de mis costillas.- término sobándose el costado adolorido.

Draco Malfoy permaneció callado durante toda la explosión, sus ojos puestos en el chico frente a él, su expresión imperturbable, únicamente si eras un gran conocedor de los gestos del rubio, como lo era Harry, podías notar como una de sus cejas se alzaba ligeramente indicando lo impresionado que estaba por el exabrupto del otro.

- terminaste? - fue todo lo que pregunto

-eh? Si, yo…si - balbuceo desconcertado por la pregunta.

- bien- fue toda su respuesta, antes de pararse y dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin con la cabeza bien alta. Un suspiro cansado salió de su garganta, dejando caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre su asiento.

No entendía esa actitud tan bipolar por parte del rubio, y realmente esperaba que se le pasara pronto o terminaría por matarlo.

Sus cavilaciones lo tenían tan perdido que penas fue consiente de como Hermione y Ron se sentaban a su lado.

- ¿todo bien con el hurón?- soltó el pelirrojo, volviéndolo a la realidad

- en realidad, no seque le pasa. Un momento es el Malfoy que todos conocemos y al segundo siguiente es una bestia posesiva y agresiva que ataca a todo el que hoce posar su mirada en mi. No se si podre soportarlo - se quejo el ojiverde, golpeando su frente en la mesa.

- pero eso solo pasara durante un par de días más, a lo mucho una semana - informo Hermione intentando animar al moreno.

- enserio? - su voz sonó mucho mas ilusionada de lo que hubiera querido, pero no le importo, todo con tal de que alguien le dijera que no tendría que pasar la vida encerrado en una habitación por temor a que el Veeliro se descontrolara.

- claro ¿es que no has leído nada al respecto?- ante la mirada incrédula del morocho, la castaña exclamo- ¿pero cómo? ¡Harry! ¡Es tu Veela, se supone que tienes que saber sobre eso! -

- calma Mione, apenas ha pasado un día. No pretendías que en lugar en lugar de dormir, me pusiera a buscar en la biblioteca- dijo el ojiverde intentando calmar a su amiga. Ya le dolia la cabeza y apenas eran las ocho de la mañana.

-pe…pero- intento replicar la chica

-ya déjalo Mione, que no vez que no esta de humor. Mejor ayúdame a descubrir quien e mando el medallón- sugirió Ron emocionado, mostrándole un precioso medallón de lo que parecía plata vieja, con la imagen de un fénix tallado en marfil.

- ¿Cuándo te mandaron esto? Es precioso! - exclamo el moreno tomando la joya para examinarla de cerca.

- Por la mañana, pero con todo lo de Malfoy lo olvide. Lo trajo una lechuza un tanto extraña, se reuso a irse una vez entrego el paquete. Traía una pequeña nota que decía que tenia un hechizo protector muy fuerte, sin firma. - informo el ojiazul.

- Pues no es por ser elitista, pero solo pudo haber sido algún sangre pura - dijo el niño que vivió devolviendo la joya a su dueño. - la verdadera pregunta es ¿Quién?

- No tengo idea, pero creo que es un chico, no creo que ninguna mujer me mandara esto para protegerme, la mayoría de las mujeres sangrepura prefieren ser ellas las protegidas.- dijo el pelirrojo mostrando su teoría.

- pienso lo mismo, por muy sexista que suene. Al menos eso reduce el campo de búsqueda- anoto Hermione interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la Profesora McGonagall, seguida de los chicos de primero.

La ceremonia de selección paso tranquilamente para él, únicamente las miradas furtivas que le mandaba a cierto Slytherin rubio, que cavia aclarar permanecía rígido en su asiento observando atento a los pequeños. Podría apostar lo que fuera, inclusive su capa de invisibilidad, a que el príncipe de Slytherin estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no mirarlo, parecía que el regaño había surtido algún tipo de efecto, aun que no estaba seguro de que fuera bueno o no.

Después de que todos los alumnos fueran seleccionados y el sombrero cantara su típica canción, la cual tenía que admitir este año no había tenido el más mínimo sentido, fue el turno del director de decir unas palabras.

- Queridos alumnos, es un honor darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año en Howgarts. Es mí deber informarles que dado los acontecimientos del día de ayer, será necesaria la presencia de aurores en los alrededores del colegio, mas sin embargo se les a pedido no interfieran en las actividades del alumnado. Aun así quiero que tengan en cuenta que los aurores tienen la autoridad de alertar a los profesores si es que creen necesario.

También nuestro querido señor Filch está complacido en anunciar que la lista de objetos no permitidos a aumentado, gracias a los señores Weasley.- ambos chicos se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una reverencia, siendo recibida con risas y bitores para descontento del conserje - bueno, bueno déjenme seguir. Otra magnífica noticia, creo que será para la mayoría, el muy estimado profesor Bins, después de muchos años al fin se a dado cuenta de su…falta corporal por así decirlo, por lo que nos ha abandonado recientemente. Así que les pido le den la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de Historia de la magia; el profesor Malfoy. - el silencio que secundo el nombre del hombre que apareció por la puerta que daba a la sala de profesores, era tan profundo que uno juraría que no había ser vivo dentro del castillo. Únicamente los alumnos de Slytherin se levantaron e hicieron una pequeña reverencia hacia el rubio mayor.

Dumbledore al darse cuenta del estado de sus alumnos decidió seguir con su discurso.

- también me complace anunciar el regreso del profesor Remus Lupin, que volverá a hacerse cargo de la clase de DCAO – esta vez los aplausos llenaron el lugar de manera que apenas se podía escuchar la voz del director – ya, ya, se que a todos nos alegra su regreso, pero dejemos que el Profesor Lupin vaya a su asiento para terminar con las presentaciones. Por último pero no menos importante quiero darle la bienvenida a quien se hará cargo de las clases de Duelo que tan bien fueron recibidas un par de años atrás, un plauso por favor para el profesor Matteu Beurk

Los alumnos miraron al nuevo profesor entre la aceptación y la incredulidad. Para la mayoría de los más jóvenes, el hombre frente a ellos únicamente se distinguía por su alta y fornida figura y su cabello castaño veteado. Pero para el resto era una versión castaña y musculosa de Harry Potter.

Si bien había algunas diferencias en los rasgos, la mayoría de su apariencia era la misma. Cosa que hacía pensar al alumnado que en algo tenían que estar relacionados esos dos y por ende la vena cotilla de Howgarts tomo control de los adolecentes.

Los murmullos llenaron el gran comedor y cual pólvora se extendieron dejando al profesor Dumbledore completamente imposibilitado de seguir con la bienvenida.

Fue el movimiento del Profesor Beurk el que hiso callar el revuelo, dado que parecía que comenzaría a hablar.

- Me siento honrado de estar aquí y ser merecedor de todos aquellos rumores que se, han empezado a discutir entre ustedes, pero tambre y me gustaría que dejaran al Director terminar su discurso para poder pasar a alimentarnos como es debido—la vos del hombre era amable y cálida pero no dejaba a dudas que era una orden y debía de ser obedecida.

Acto siguiente el gran comedor cayó en un imperturbable silencio.

- gracias profesor. Por último quiero que recuerden que no importa que tan fuerte sea la tormenta si hay un rayo de sol que le siga. – y con esas últimas palabras el director dio por iniciado el curso escolar.

Una mujer de cabellos negros como al noche recorría la pequeña sala de un lado a otro esperando la llegada de su hermana.

Apenas la chimenea dio un atisbo de que alguien quería entrar, la mujer se precipito hacia ella dando permiso al visitante.

Por entre las llamas apareció la aristocrática y elegante figura de Narsisa Malfoy. Los ojos de ambas hermanas chocaron en reconocimiento y se suavizaron apenas perceptiblemente.

- Cissa – murmuro la morena dando un paso en su dirección.

- Bella—respondió el saludo, permaneciendo quieta en la espera del siguiente movimiento de su hermana.

- Cissa necesito decirte algo, lamento ser yo quien te lo diga pero tu marido y tu hijo, ellos han traicionado al Lord. – dijo Bella con una actitud que a todo el mundo le hubiera dado a notar lo mucho que sentía lo dicho, a todo el mundo excepto a Narcissa, ella sabía lo mucho que se había esforzado Bellatrix por desprestigiar a su esposo frente al Señor Obscuro.

- no entiendo que pudo haber pasado para que pensaras eso Bella – contraataco la rubia mujer, necesitaba enterarse cuáles eran los hechos en los que se basaba su hermana para acusar a Lucius. Claro estaba que no iba a dejar que nada afectara a su marido y mucho menos a su hijo, poco importaba si tenía que dejar sus vacaciones con Demian, sabía que a el no le importaría y ella lo amaba por entender su complicada vida en familia.

- Tu hijo, el ayudo a Potter a escapar el día del ataque – sus palabras eran seguras y precisas. Y aun conociendo a Bella y sus excentricidades, aquello le tomo por sorpresa.

- Draco? ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? – pregunto desconcertada, contuvo el aliento esperando que no fuera lo que ella creía.

- al parecer Lucius escondió algunos datos de la historia de su familia, querida hermana, porque fue muy claro que tu hijo es como mínimo un Veela – soltó la morena haciendo notar el desprecio que sentía por tales creaturas.

- no, eso no puede ser posible, mi pequeño Dragón – sollozo afectada Cissa, agradeciendo mentalmente ser tan buena actriz. Mataría a Lucius una vez saliera de ahí, por no avisarle nada.

- lo es Narcissa, lo vi protegiendo a Potter y me parece correcto suponer que es su Hjerte- aseguro mostrando una expresión tan sombría, que si no fuera quien era Narcissa estaría temblando de miedo.

- ¿estas segura? Hasta donde recuerdo Draco decía odiar a Potter- por Morgana y toda su prole, ¿Qué quimeras le había pasado por la cabeza a Draco? ¿Cómo se ponía en evidencia frente a la loca de su hermana?

- Mas que segura, Cissa. Tu hijo se puso como loco nada mas toque a Potter, incluso ataco y mato a Greyback –dijo claramente la mortifaga – aun que aun no entiendo de donde saco semejante fuerza, los veelas son fuertes pero no tanto – lo último fue como un susurro, lamentablemente para ella, Narcissa estaba acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de susurros por parte de Lucius y su oído experto escucho todo con claridad.

- en ese caso tendré que pedirle una explicación a Lucius, no voy a permitir que me siga engañando, además que necesitare hablar con Draco para que me explique respecto a su ….herencia – declaro la rubia usando el tono más despectivo que encontró en su repertorio.

- me parece bien querida, así tendremos pruebas para dárselas a nuestro señor – la voz de Bella zona como si en cualquier momento se fuera a poner a brincar de la emoción.

Con la platica finalizada y habiéndose puesto de acuerdo para un nuevo encuentro dentro de un par de semanas, ambas mujeres se despidieron.

Apenas Narcissa hubo puesto un pie fuera de la chimenea Demian apareció preguntando el motivo de la reunión.

- empaca tus cosas cariño, nos vamos a Londres. Es hora de tomar la vida de mi hijo y mi esposo en mis manos, ya que al parecer no pueden con ella solos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hjerte: "Esto sólo me pasa a mí"

Por: Nausic

**Capítulo 6**

Habían pasado dos días desde la ceremonia de selección y tres desde el ataque. Las cosas parecían ir bien dentro del castillo. La mayoría de los estudiantes había optado por ignorar a los aurores. Únicamente un pequeño grupo de chicas solía pasearse alrededor de los agentes, con el fin de llamar su atención.

El trío dorado por su parte respiraba de la inusual tranquilidad que los rodeaba dados los últimos acontecimientos.

Malfoy no había vuelto a hablarle a Harry en todo el fin de semana. Mas no quería decir que lo ignorara completamente. Una plateada mirada perseguía al Gryffindor donde fuera. Ronald por su parte se limitó a soñar despierto sobre la posible identidad del antiguo dueño del dije. Y Hermione, bueno ella se pasó los dos días leyendo todo lo que encontró sobre Veelas y enviándose cartas con su _amigo_, Victor Krum.

Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya era Lunes y ellos se encontraban sentados en el gran comedor, tomando su desayuno a la espera de los horarios de clases.

—Te lo digo Harry, no pasa de hoy que Malfoy se quiebre y te vuelva a hablar —le dijo por milésima vez la castaña.

—Y yo te digo que no me importa. Hasta donde sé, mi vida va bien sin Malfoy rondando —replico el Harry molesto por la insistencia de su amiga.

Era conciente, gracias a Hermione, que eventualmente el muchacho rubio necesitaría algo más allá de un par de miradas encontradas. Pero por ahora esperaba que eso, y el mantenerse al alcance de su vista, mantuvieran los instintos Veela y Vampíricos a raya. Al menos hasta hacerse completamente a la idea de que pasaría el resto de su vida junto a él como pareja, cosa que sorprendentemente no lo molestaba, si no más bien lo desconcertaba. Le daba curiosidad.

—Vamos compañero, hasta yo he notado cómo evitas los lugares como la torre o los dormitorios privados, para que Malfoy pueda encontrarte rápidamente —se burló el Gryffindor pelirrojo ante el fallido intento del moreno de negar cualquier interés hacia el menor de los Malfoy.

—¿Tú de que lado estás? ¿No se suponía que odiabas a Dra... —Tosió disimulando el error—... Malfoy? —preguntó Harry incrédulo por la postura de su mejor amigo.

—Lo odio, de eso no hay duda, pero eso no quita el hecho de que te pasaste más tiempo de lo debido en la biblioteca para que Malfoy te pudiera ver. Además, has evitado casi todo contacto físico de la población femenina y una parte de la masculina, para no propiciar los celos del Veela _teñido_. Aceptalo hermano. Como mínimo, Malfoy empieza a interesarte.

—No es así. _Pero gracias por el apoyo_ —gruñó en respuesta, una vez recuperado del shock provocado por las palabras de Ron.

Dejaron la plática inconclusa por la aparición de los horarios. Con temor miró el papel. Una extraña idea había pasado por su cabeza. Sabía lo que le esperaba, pero aún así rogó a Merlín para que no fuera cierto. Merlín no lo escuchó.

—¿Ya viste Harry? todas las clases con Slytherin, menos Astrología —le hizo saber su amigo.

—Seguramente fue Dumbledore. Parece encantado con la idea de Malfoy y yo juntos. Sino estuviera cien por ciento seguro de que me necesita para acabar con Voldemort, podría jurar que hace todo para que mi vida se acorte —lamentó Harry. _Definitivamente no terminaré Hogwarts. Antes meda un paro cardiaco._

—¡Oh! vamos Harry, el director sólo quiere ayudar. ¿No dijiste que querías conocer más a Malfoy? —preguntó en tono de regaño la mujer de cabellera castaña.

—Quiero conocerlo, pero no sé si soportaré verlo todo el día, toda la semana, a todas horas —suspiró en resignación., Si el director estaba dispuesto a cambiar las clases con tal de que estuvieran juntos no había salvación alguna.

Así pues, arrastrando sus pies con pesar, el trío de amigos se preparó para la primera clase del día. Historia de la magia.

El pasillo frente al aula de Historia se encontraba abarrotado por sus compañeros de Gryffindor, que a fin de evitar una baja en los puntos decidieron llegar antes, puesto que el maestro era nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy.

Apenas llevaban un minuto frente a la puerta cuando esta se abrió, mostrando la gallarda figura del mayor de los Malfoy.

—Pasen. —Fue todo lo que salió de la boca del profesor, antes de que diera la vuelta rumbo a su escritorio.

Raudos, los alumnos tomaron sus lugares con la sensación de miedo titilando en su cerebro. Fue en ese momento que Harry notó cómo Malfoy acababa de tomar asiento detrás de él, seguido de Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

—Parece que Malfoy se va a pasar la clase entre Gryffindor´s —susurró Ron con molestia al notar su presencia. Y es que usualmente las casas tendían a separarse en secciones del salón, lo cual evidenciaba mucho más la presencia de los corbata verde en medio de los leones.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe, haciendo que todos posaran su vista en el profesor.

.

—Mi nombre es Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y estaré impartiendo la materia de Historia de la magia. Como sabrán, mi hijo Draco asiste a esta misma clase y por lo mismo me veo en la necesidad de aclarar que no habrá ninguna ayuda extra de mi parte, ni preferencia; la calificación que obtengan será exactamente la misma que merezcan.

El discurso se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Por ella pasaron prácticamente todos los alumnos de Slytherin del curso, liderados por Pansy.

Los chicos se encaminaron a sus asientos, siendo observados por Lucius que esperó a que estuvieran en sus lugares para hablar.

—Disculpen jóvenes, se puede saber ¿quién les dio permiso para entrar así en mi clase e interrumpirla? —preguntó el hombre.

—¡Oh! Sentimos haber llegado tarde, pero estábamos terminando de desayunar y pues usted sabe cómo es eso, profesor —se excusó Pansy, dirigiendole una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo sé… —Los Gryffindor, que ya esperaban una conducta similar en el adulto, suspiraron resignados. _Otro Snape_ pensó la mayoría.

—…Y cómo sé de lo que habla señorita Parkinson, no entiendo cómo es que la hora y media que le dan para desayunar no le alcanza y tiene que tomar diez minutos de mi clase para terminar —dijo muy serio Lucius—. Ahora, si es tan amable, usted y el resto de sus compañeros, hagan el favor de retirarse de mi clase y no presentarse hasta que comprendan que la clase comienza a las nueve en punto, no nueve y diez.

Los Slytherin estaban atónitos, jamás imaginaron que el padre de Draco los trataría así, ellos pensaron que como compañeros de casa de su hijo y de el mismo Lucius les daría preferencia, al igual que Snape. Uno a uno se fueron levantando, más confundidos que otra cosa. Pansy fue la ultima en hacerlo, luego de echarle una mirada a Draco y ver como este sonreía socarronamente.

—Señorita Parkinson— la llamo el profesor Malfoy —cinco puntos menos a Slytherin por cada uno de los que llegó tarde el día de hoy. Que no se vuelva a repetir ¿Quedó claro?— ante las ultimas palabras dichas por el hombre la chica movió la boca intentando decir algo, palabra que no salió de sus labios. La casa de los leones estaba impresionada por la actitud del profesor.

—¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! No habrá ningún tipo de preferencia. Me gusta la puntualidad y espero su presencia a la hora, si no quieren perder puntos. Una vez aclarados esto me gustaría que respondieran el pequeño examen que aparecerá en sus pupitres. Es una evaluación de conocimientos, por lo tanto si copian entre sí, además que me daré cuenta, no servirá al propósito del mismo y por lo tanto no sabré que temas necesitan reforzar y que temas ya están vistos. ¿Alguna duda? —Ante la negativa, las hojas aparecieron con un movimiento de su varita. Los perplejos chicos se apresuraron a contestar.

Una hora después los alumnos salían del aula nerviosos por la prueba, pero emocionados por saber la calificación.

La siguiente clase resulto Duelo, clase que compartían las cuatro casas. Los chicos se encaminaron al salón esperando conseguir un buen lugar, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la habitación abarrotada de estudiantes a la espera del profesor Lupin.

—Esto es genial, Remus siempre fue el mejor profesor que hemos tenido —exclamó Ron, mientras tomaban sus lugares.

—Me parece que no eres el único emocionado. El salón está a reventar y aún faltan un par de minutos para que llegue —indicó Hermione señalando con su cabeza el reloj de su muñeca.

—¡Hola Harry!— escucharon decir a alguien detrás de donde se encontraban. Un chico alto, de cabellos castaño claro y ojos chocolate saludaba al joven de ojos verdes.

—¡Hey, Justin! —respondió el moreno con una sonrisa.

—Va a ser una buena clase, el profesor Lupin es genial enseñando —comentó animado el chico acercándose al lugar donde el trío dorado se sentaba.

—Definitivamente —aseguró Harry.

—Y... ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? —preguntó el Hufflepuff, acercándose un poco más a Harry.

El moreno lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Pues, bien. Nada interesante —rió nervioso, mientras se alejaba un poco del chico.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Justin—. Seguro tus vacaciones fueron emocionantes y divertidas siendo el _chico que vivió_. Me encantaría que me las contaras... —Volvió a acercarse para susurrar—... _con lujo de detalles_. —El tono y la forma fueron tan sugestivas que ni Harry siendo Harry, pudo evitar notar.

—Si quieres saber tantos detalles de su vida, te sugiero que compres El Profeta, ahí parecen encontrar fascinante cómo Potter bosteza —intervino Draco. Nadie se había percatado de su llegada y ahora se encontraba parado a un lado de ellos.

—Malfoy ¿Qué no te enseñaron a no interrumpir? ¿O es que tu linaje no alcanza para tanto? —gruñó Justin, muy molesto por la intervención.

—¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a respetar las cosas de los demás? —cuestionó de vuelta Draco sin inmutarse, tomando asiento a un lado de Harry.

—De nuevo con lo de la posesión— el Gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿En qué idioma te lo digo Draco, para que entiendas que NO soy una cosa? —replicó Potter.

—Según recuerdo, hace algunos días dijiste que eras mío. Claro que si gustas repetirlo, lo puedes decir en parsel, es una lengua que encuentro por demás interesante —propuso Draco pasando su brazo por la cintura del joven más bajo.

Harry se tornó más rojo que la grana, y se removió intentando soltarse sin éxito alguno. Tanto Ron como Hermione rieron disimuladamente por las caras de auxilio que ponía el elegido. Únicamente Justin no encontraba la situación entretenida, al ver cómo Malfoy le estaba ganando terreno.

—No entiendo qué necesidad tienes de estar tan cerca de Harry, Malfoy. Pero a mí parecer, él no te quiere aquí —habló soltando todo el desprecio que sentía, pensando que Harry se lo agradecería. _Después de ésto lo puedo invitar a salir._

—En realidad, no me importa mucho —dijo resignado desde los brazos de Draco.

La cara del castaño se mantuvo impávida, sólo la pequeña vena palpitante en su sien delató el profundo enfado hacia Draco.

—Ya escuchaste _Fin-Flecher_. Ahora haz el favor de quitarte de enfrente —ordenó Malfoy apretando contra él el cuerpo del moreno—. Tapas la vista.

Furioso, no le quedó más remedio que retirarse. Pero no se rendiría en su conquista. Para Justin, mientras Harry no dijera lo contrario él no pararía en su fín de conseguir una cita con el joven de verde mirada.

Cuando el Hufflepuff se hubo marchado, Harry se giró a encarar a Draco.

—Tú y yo debemos hablar. No creas que porque me sacaste de esta incomoda situación estás perdonado por ignorarme —riñó Harry.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste _tú_ quién me dijo que me alejara en la cena del sábado —dijo Draco con una ceja alzada. No obtuvo respuesta del de ojos verdes, por lo que cansado prosiguió a contarle su intención.

»Después de clase hablaremos todo lo que quieras ¿Te parece? Además, tengo que explicarte un par de cosas sobre los Veeliros —dijo Draco más relajado, pero aún sin soltarlo.

— bien —aceptó—. Pero sigo enfadado. —Harry se volteó a ver la puerta abrirse y por donde apareció Remus Lupin un par de segundos después.

_Merlín, dame tu fuerza o terminaré matando a mi Veela._

El pensamiento fue tan rápido como natural, que apenas y se dio cuenta del hecho de que acababa de reclamar como suyo al chico junto a el. Fruncio el seño en señal de disgusto, estaba seguro que Draco había hecho algo con sus poderes Veela, si no como explicaba que pensara en el como "su" Veela, además de la ligera molestia al ser ignorado por el rubio.

Definitivamente era cosa de los poderes del Slytherin, porque no había forma de que un abrazo se sintiera tan naturalmente bien, ¿verdad?

Resulto que me fui de viaje….y le deje la clave a mi beta para que subiera el capitulo…pero solo se la deje de slasheaven….asi que aca no lo subió jajaja …pero ya esta aquí…el sig cap lo subo ahora si el viernes..por que ya esta terminado y solo le falta la revicion….besitos

Saludos: Nausic


	7. Chapter 7

Hjerte: "Esto sólo me pasa a mí"

By:Nausic

Capitulo 7

Aun recordaba su cumpleaños número diez. Los regalos, las risas, inclusive el pastel de tres pisos que mando traer su madre desde Francia.

Sus recuerdo eran tan claros que algunos de sus amigos solían extrañarse, pero el no. El sabía la razón de por qué recordaba tan claramente ese momento. Fue ese día que se entero de la sangre que corría por sus venas.

A partir de ahí toda la información referente al tema fue absorbida por su cerebro, en su afán de estar preparado para los futuros cambios que sufriría.

Cuando su decimo sexto cumpleaños llego estaba listo. Sabía todo lo que pasaría y como lograr que fuera más llevadero tanto para su mente como para su cuerpo.

Lo único para lo que jamás pudo estar preparado fue para su elección de pareja.

Solía fantasear con quien sería su otra mitad, el amor de su vida, su alma gemela y toda esa cursilería que decía su madre. Al principio se imagino una chica guapa, de cabello rubio al igual que el suyo y ojos azules. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, sus primeros pensamientos sobre su pareja se parecían bastante a su madre.

Con el tiempo pudo contemplar dentro de la ecuación a un hombre como posible pareja, al mismo tiempo que cambiaba el cabello rubio por uno más obscuro y los ojos azules por unos un poco mas verdoso; debió imaginarse que el que esos ojos se parecieran sospechosamente a los de alguien que conocía era una señal, pero lo desestimo ante la expectativa cada vez más cercana de conocer a su Hjerte.

El golpe fue fatal. Una vez pasados los molestos cambios tanto físicos, como mágicos, se dio cuenta de la identidad de su pareja con un solo pensamiento, dejándolo en shock por aproximadamente una hora, para seguir con la negación en toda su forma, incluyendo, como no, el típico berrinche tan inapropiado para un Malfoy.

Aceptarlo le tomo, increíblemente, dos días. Uno pensaría que nada mas descubrir a su pareja un Veela queda prendado, lamentablemente para Draco no fue así, la larga lista de antecedentes le decía a su parte racional que no podía tener de pareja a su enemigo. Increíblemente fue esa misma parte racional la que hiso que su parte Veela tomara el control, al pensar que una vez tuviera a Potter frente a él no duraría más de dos minutos sin intentar matarse.

La idea de intentar lastimar a su Hjerte acabo con sus dudas llevándolo a la resignación, seguida en un lapso de menos de un día, por la feliz aceptación.

Ahora se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor que su pareja hubiera sido cualquier otro, de preferencia alguien a quien pudiera manejar o como mínimo alguien que no le diera dolores de cabeza.

Un suspiro profundo escapo de sus labios, mientras intentaba poner atención a su libro de pociones, en vez de estar observando cada movimiento de la mesa frente a él.

- deja de hacer eso- indico Theo sin levantar la vista de sus apuntes.

- no puede evitarlo, está enamorado – susurro Blaise imitando la voz de una chica

- cállate Blaise- ordeno el rubio escondiendo su rostro entre las páginas de su libro

- es tu culpa estar así – volvió a hablar Theo – si le hablaras en vez de solo mirar podrías concentrarte en tus deberes.

- hablarle? ¿Qué no recuerdas que prácticamente me grito que me alejara?...por un segundo pensé que me mandaría a volar permanentemente – exclamo angustiado por la sola idea

- no creo que eso sea posible – rebatió el castaño

- ¿a no? Ilústrame – lo reto Malfoy

- en primera: el solo hecho de que no se haya negado apenas le dijiste de que iba todo ya es una buena señal. Segunda: acaso no has notado como parece que Potter se mantiene en tu rango de visión misteriosamente o como a rechazado la compañía de más de la mitad del alumnado. Tercera: me parece que cada vez que estas lo suficientemente cerca Potter parece estar luchando por decir algo, pero o no se decide, o no tiene muy claro como decirlo porque siempre termina por cerrar la boca y solo mirarte con ojos de perrito perdido, o debería decir gatito perdido. – explico el chico de ojos castaños

- muy bien Theo, eso es ser un buen observador – lo felicito Blaise

- me parece que te imaginas cosas Nott, la última vez que cheque Harry me detestaba, ¿Por qué si no, me gritaría en pleno comedor? – dijo Draco

- porque lo atosigabas – respondió el cerebrito del grupo

- ¿atosigarlo? – pregunto incrédulo el rubio

- claro, ¿o te crees que es fácil tener detrás tuyo a alguien que pierde los papeles cada vez que alguien se acerca demasiado? Vamos Dragón, por mas halagador que sea el que celes a alguien, eventualmente se vuelve agobiante, ahora imagina si apenas te estás planteando la idea de iniciar una relación con el susodicho. Estoy seguro que Potter no intentaba que le dejaras de hablar, más bien quería que le dieras un poco de espacio. –explico el italiano

- no estoy seguro de que tengas razón – dijo el ojiplata

Ambos amigos negaron simplemente con la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Sus pensamientos siguieron de la misma forma el resto del fin de semana, dando paso a un malestar que le quitaba el sueño y le impedía relajarse.

Para el lunes por la mañana, sus ojeras eran color verdoso, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y su piel había tomado una coloración gris muy poco saludable. Oculto todo esto tras un hechizo glamur y se vio remolcado por sus amigos hasta el gran comedor en un intento de que consumiera algo de comida.

Apenas entro fijo su mirada en la mesa de quien le robaba el sueño, exhalo tranquilo al verlo sonreírle a sus amigos.

-deberías comer un poco, te ves francamente fatal – hablo Blaise mirándolo tras una mueca para enfatizar su estado

- gracias Blaise yo también aprecio tu amistad – respondió con todo el sarcasmo y el mal humor que se cargaba

- la verdad sea dicha Draco, por mas glamur que uses sabemos que no has dormido nada y seguramente estas agarrado de la mesa para no irte corriendo a la mesa de los leones. – intervino Theodore

- miren se que se preocupan por mi pero puedo yo solo, solo necesito tranquilizarme un poco, mis instintos están un poco alterados, nada de qué preocuparse. – intento tranquilizarlos el rubio respirando profundamente.

Toda su concentración se fue por el retrete una vez el trió dorado se levanto con intención de ir a su primera clase y el los siguió automáticamente a una distancia prudente. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no era el único que seguía al trió dorado a la distancia. Un Hufflepuff, por el color de su corbata, caminaba tranquilamente detrás de los chicos pero antes de que pudiera verle la cara el muchacho se había ido por uno de los tantos pasillos.

Rápidamente olvido el incidente una vez hubo llegado al aula de Historia, donde una gran cantidad de Gryffindor´s esperaba la llegada del profesor. Llamo su atención que pese a ser una clase impartida por uno de los mayores iconos de la casa de las serpientes, ninguno de sus compañeros estuviera ahí.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que la figura del nuevo profesor apareció por la puerta, se negaba a pensar en él como su padre.

—Pasen. —Fue todo lo que salió de la boca del profesor, antes de que diera la vuelta rumbo a su escritorio.

Obviamente todos apuraron el paso para entrar y fue en ese momento de su encrucijada; tomar su lugar usual, del lado de Slytherin o sentarse detrás de su hjerte. Gano su instinto de supervivencia, necesitaba prestar toda la atención que pudiera y solo lo lograría estando lo suficientemente cerca de su dolor de cabeza.

La clase con Lucius fue mucho más entretenida de lo que creyó, además de la increíble interrupción por parte de su casa, y con todo el ajetreo logro olvidarse de su malestar durante el tiempo que duro.

Después de finalizada y tras haberle asegurado a su padre, extraoficialmente claro, que estaba todo bien, cosa que seguramente no le creyó, se apresuro a llegar al aula de Duelo, únicamente para encontrar a su Hjerte siendo acosado por un Hufflepuff. El mismo Hufflepuff que lo había seguido en la mañana; Justin Fin-Flecher.

Escucho como el castaño coqueteaba sin descaro, y se rio al ver la cara de confusión de su Gryffindor, una vez hubo captado al indirecta. Fue en ese momento decidió salir en su ayuda y reclamar el lugar que le pertenecía.

—Si quieres saber tantos detalles de su vida, te sugiero que compres El Profeta, ahí parecen encontrar fascinante cómo Potter bosteza —intervino Draco. Nadie se había percatado de su llegada y ahora se encontraba parado a un lado de ellos, sonrió para sus adentros.

—Malfoy ¿Qué no te enseñaron a no interrumpir? ¿O es que tu linaje no alcanza para tanto? —gruñó Justin, muy molesto por la intervención.

— ¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a respetar las cosas de los demás? —cuestionó de vuelta el rubio sin inmutarse, tomando asiento a un lado de Harry.

—De nuevo con lo de la posesión— el Gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿En qué idioma te lo digo Draco, para que entiendas que NO soy una cosa? —replicó Potter.

—Según recuerdo, hace algunos días dijiste que eras mío. Claro que si gustas repetirlo, lo puedes decir en parsel, es una lengua que encuentro por demás interesante —propuso Draco pasando su brazo por la cintura del joven más bajo.

Noto como el ojiverde se removía para soltarse, supuso que estaba incomodo así que decidió alejarse un poco antes de que le terminara gritando como el otro día. Apenas se alejo un par de centímetros cuando noto el cuerpo del moreno relajarse dentro de su agarre. Antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar ante tal cosa se vio nuevamente interrumpido por Fin-Flecher.

—No entiendo qué necesidad tienes de estar tan cerca de Harry, Malfoy. Pero a mí parecer, él no te quiere aquí —habló soltando todo el desprecio que sentía. Él ni se inmuto, seguro que a Harry no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

—En realidad, no me importa mucho —dijo resignado desde los brazos de Draco.

La cara del castaño se mantuvo impávida, sólo la pequeña vena palpitante en su sien delató el profundo enfado hacia Draco. Sonrió complacido por la reacción del castaño y decidió contraatacar.

—Ya escuchaste _Fin-Flecher_. Ahora haz el favor de quitarte de enfrente —ordenó Malfoy apretando contra él el cuerpo del moreno—. Tapas la vista.

Furioso, no le quedó más remedio que retirarse. Pero no se rendiría en su conquista. Para Justin, mientras Harry no dijera lo contrario él no pararía en su fin de conseguir una cita con el joven de verde mirada.

Cuando el Hufflepuff se hubo marchado, Harry se giró a encarar a Draco.

—Tú y yo debemos hablar. No creas que porque me sacaste de esta incómoda situación estás perdonado por ignorarme —riñó Harry.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste _tú_ quién me dijo que me alejara en la cena del sábado —dijo Draco con una ceja alzada. No obtuvo respuesta del de ojos verdes, por lo que cansado prosiguió a contarle su intención.

»Después de clase hablaremos todo lo que quieras ¿Te parece? Además, tengo que explicarte un par de cosas sobre los Veeliros —dijo Draco más relajado, pero aún sin soltarlo.

— Bien —aceptó—. Pero sigo enfadado. —Harry se volteó a ver la puerta abrirse y por donde apareció Remus Lupin un par de segundos después.

Su corazón salto al escuchar el reclamo, que a todas luces era por haberlo ignorado. No sabía que tanto estaba avanzando en cuanto a su conquista, pero al menos estaba seguro que ya estaba anclado en la mente del ojiverde y planeaba ocupar todo el espacio posible.

Con ese último pensamiento se dispuso a poner toda su atención en la clase.

"_**Ser parte de esta familia implica mostrar al mundo perfección y dejar nuestra humanidad en casa."**_

Esa frase la repitió su padre toda su vida, la decía con tanta seguridad que uno llegaba a creérsela por momentos. Suponía que creía tanto en esa frase que la actuación se volvió tan perfecta como permanente.

Apenas recordaba los días de su niñez en los que su padre dejaba la máscara fuera de casa, donde vivía aventuras increíbles en los jardines de la mansión. Nunca supo con exactitud cuando fue que su padre se mimetizo con la máscara, cuando fue que prefirió encerrarse en su estudio todo el tiempo que estaba en casa.

Lo que si logro descubrir un día antes de que falleciera era la razón de tal encierro; su Hjerte.

Su padre, al igual que Draco, era un Veela, no un Veeliro pero aun así parte de las mismas leyes aplicaba con él. Escoger su Hjerte por ejemplo. Abraxas Malfoy había escogido, no a su madre como el resto del mundo pensaría, si no a su mejor amigo y confidente; Larence Len.

Larence era un chico alegre, rico, apuesto y sangre pura, todo lo necesario para ser la pareja perfecta de un Malfoy. Lamentablemente la entonces señora Malfoy, Dalila, encontró el único defecto que podría tener; era un hombre.

Aun que los matrimonios entre gente del mismo sexo eran bien vistas y los embarazos masculinos posibles, había gente que se negaba a aceptar este tipo de relaciones. Por eso cuando su hijo anuncio su elección de pareja, aun sabiendo que no podría hacer nada por evitarlo, Dalila ideo un plan para que su unigénito se casara con una buena chica.

Mando secuestrar a Larence y con un conjuro, magia negra lo más seguro, transformo al alegre joven en un gato.

Abraxas intento todo para regresar a su pareja a su estado natural pero nada funciono, su única victoria fue la de lograr que Larence tomara forma humana, únicamente cuando estuvieran completamente solos.

El último de los Malfoy accedió al final a contraer nupcias con una joven de familia destacada y procrear un hijo, que se volvió su luz durante un tiempo hasta que la necesidad de permanecer con su pareja fue demasiada, enclaustrándose en el estudio la mayor parte del tiempo.

El día que su padre murió fue el mismo día que el gato color caramelo, la sombra como Lucius solía llamarlo al estar todo el día pegado a su padre, no despertó más.

Por eso era que Lucius se había esforzado en encontrar a alguien como Narcisa, inteligente, carismática, elegante y con cero intención de mantener una relación amorosa con él. Además que no estaba en contra de las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, cosa que era un alivio dada su increíble historia con relación a los hombres en su cama.

Sumándole que había sido Narcisa la que le había abierto los ojos respecto a su relación con Severus.

Ahora aplicaba la misma idea de su padre, únicamente dentro de cuatro paredes se transformaba en lo que realmente era, un hombre perdidamente enamorado de un pocionista necio y serio.

- deja de pensar tanto – le indico Severus acomodándose mejor en el sofá.

-estaba recordando- explico el

- ¿Qué? Si se puede saber – el ojinegro lo miro por sobre el libro que estaba entre sus manos

- acerca de mi padre y Larence – dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-oh- fue todo lo que soltó el hombre antes de volver a esconderse tras su libro

El rubio se volvió a acomodar, con la cabeza en el regazo del azabache y los ojos cerrados, intentaba encontrar algo que ayudar a su hijo en su intento de conquistar al necio león.

- deberías relajarte Luc, solo lograras que te duela la cabeza – intervino de nuevo el pocionista mientras masajeaba suavemente los rubios cabellos.

- lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, al recordar a mi padre y todos los problemas por los que paso para estar con su Hjerte me da miedo que Draco pase por lo mismo. Además están todos esos factores que más que baches en el camino parecen muros; El carácter, la necedad, sus seis años de peleas y hechizos, añadiéndole que el Lord anda detrás de Potter y yo soy su mando derecha.- soltó en carrerilla, era evidente para cualquiera que Lucius Malfoy había perdido los papeles, sobre todo si eres Severus Snape y conoces al otro mejor que a ti mismo.

- deberías notar los aspectos positivos – los ojos grises mirándolo con suspicacia lo interrumpieron – no me mires así, no seré el ser más positivo que exista pero logro notar cuando hay oportunidades y aquí las hay. Primero el carácter de ambos evitara que Potter se aburra de Draco además de que le ayudara a entrar en razón al mocoso. La historia entre ellos, si bien no es la mejor manera de empezar una relación también ayuda, se conocen bastante bien por andar vigilando lo que el otro hacia, además de que ya te dije que la mayoría de los profesores pensamos que todas sus peleas eran por la tención sexual entre ellos. Y por ultimo tu posición con el lord nos sirve a todos, incluyendo a Potter. No sabemos cuánto tarde en descubrirme y si eso pasa nos quedaremos sin informante. – explico el ojinegro dejando de lado el libro que leía para concentrarse en su pareja.

La idea de que el cara de serpiente descubriera a Severus le asustaba más que convertirse el mismo en espía; el lord no perdonaba una traición.

- no te va a descubrir – dijo el mayor seriamente incorporándose en su sitio.

- intentare que no pase, pero en el caso que me descubra ya no podre seguir siendo el espía de la orden y ahí es donde entras tu. – rectifico el moreno suavizando su expresión, solo para Lucius

- más le vale a Potter acabar con el Lord antes de que eso pase. Si lo hace juro pagar la boda más impresionante que se pueda imaginar, además de la luna de miel – sentencio Malfoy

-asumiendo que acepte a Draco – le recordó Severus

- se que lo aceptara, la duda es cuando – concluyo el rubio retomando su lugar en el regazo del pocionista.

Severus Snape rio al imaginar la situación, seguro cuando todo eso fuera a suceder su pareja se haría el des memorizado.

Un par de labios sobre los suyos interrumpieron sus predicciones.

- te amo – soltó el mayor antes de cerrar los ojos

La única respuesta que recibió fueron los hábiles dedos del pocionista pasando tranquilamente por entre su cabello, y sonrió.

_**Ser parte de esta familia implica mostrar al mundo perfección y dejar nuestra humanidad en casa.**_

Ahora entendía lo que realmente quería decir su padre, ser un Malfoy no se trataba de arrogancia, si no de dar lo mejor de uno a quienes realmente importaban y si lo mejor eran ellos mismos, que mejor que darse únicamente a sus seres queridos.

Awwww ame a Lucius, que sigue siendo un Malfoy pero es humano al fin de cuentas. Sé que muchos esperaban la conversación entre Harry y Draco, pero decidí que demasiado POV. Harry, además de que teníamos que ver como sufre Draquin con sus genes Veeliros jajaja

Ya en el siguiente aparecerá la conversación y un avance en una de las parejas que ya hemos visto.

Espero les siga gustando, además de que pido perdonen si hay una falta de ortografía que se me vaya….yo no soy muy buena en eso y de momento me quede sin Beta.

Un mensajin es todo lo que pido para animarme jajajaja

Los veré depuesin

Nausic


	8. Chapter 8

Perdon perdon perdon! me e pasado esta vez, se me fue por completo que no habia subido el capitulo aca...Usualmente subo el capitulo por diferencia de minutos aca y en Slasheaven...por eso pense que ya lo habia subido y ahorita que checo...me asuste

pero bueno aca esta el capitulo...espero les agrade

Cap 8 Hjerte

El silencia reinaba en el lugar, sus miradas fijas, las respiraciones sincronizadas. Un movimiento en falso y sería fatal.

- Jaque Mate- susurro el chico pelirrojo soltando la pieza de color negra.

- no!- grito el otro desparramándose en el sillón de la pequeña salita.

- eres bueno Zabini, pero no lo suficiente – se burlo Ron celebrando su victoria.

- no es justo, me distraes- acuso el moreno

-¿yo? Estás loco ¿Cómo, según tu, te distraigo? – pregunto confundido Weasley

- sentándote ahí con tu cara llena de hermosas pecas y tus ojos azules, todo concentrado – respondió Blaise de manera coqueta, haciendo que la cara y el cabello de Ron se confundieran

- cállate Zabini, la única razón por la que te estoy aguantando es porque Harry necesitaba hablar con Malfoy y tú no te le despegas – dijo el pelirrojo intentando esconder su sonrojo.

- claro, ¿y dejar que viniera el solo no se te ocurrió porque…?- el sarcasmo impregnando cada una de sus palabras

-no iba a dejar que se aprovecharan de el – se defendió el ojiazul

-¿aprovecharnos de el? ¿No te explico Granger que es más factible que Potter se aproveche de Draco?- refuto el moreno acomodándose de nuevo en su sillón

- Harry es incapaz de hacer eso – soltó Ron, saliendo en defensa de su amigo

- Weasley, Weasley, pobre e ingenuo Weasley ¿me puedes decir entonces, oír que te estás quejando? No veo que la estés pasando mal, es mas por tus burlas hacia mí, diría que te divertías. – Blaise se levanto, acercándose con elegancia digna de un felino a un muy rojo y confundido Gryffindor – a menos claro, que gustes que cambiemos de juego, a uno, digamos, más físico – termino susurrando a escasos centímetros del pecoso rostro.

"Con_ un demonio Harry, mas te vale salir rápido. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar si podía sentarme?, todo hubiera sido más fácil si me quedaba en el pasillo" _pensó Ronald Weasley, aun que no sabía si se refería ese momento exacto o a seis años atrás, cuando un chico de cabellos negros y ojos impresionantemente verdes acepto ser su compañero en el tren.

Ajenos a lo que pasaba en la habitación de al lado. Un rubio y un moreno mantenían el lugar con un incomodo silencio, mientras cada uno buscaba la manera de empezar con la conversación.

- yo…- tartamudeo el ojiverde tomando valor

- será mejor que resolvamos primero los malentendidos, para poder explicarte acerca de los Veeliros – sugirió Draco

- bien, ¿Por qué me ignoraste? – pregunto sin más el Gryffindor

-en mi defensa, tú me gritaste que estabas arto de mis ataques, "_bestiales"_ me parece que fue la palabra que usaste- explico el ojiplata

- pero no me refería a que me ignoraras. Me la pase con el alma en un hilo, esperando que explotaras en cualquier segundo. – soltó Harry

- para tu información, me considero bastante capaz de mantener mis emociones controladas – argumento el rubio

- ja claro, y el que hayas explotado tres veces en un mismo día es pura coincidencia ¿no? – la burla en la voz del moreno era tanta que Draco no se controlo mas.

- te acababa de ver, luego de dos meses de frenarme para ir a buscarte ¿¡que se supone que hiciera!

-MAT ASTE A GREYBACK!

- INTENTO MATARME Y LLEVARTE CON VOLDEMORT!

- me puedo defender solo – dijo Potter dejando de gritar

- ¿el que seas el residente más asiduo de la enfermería no te dice nada? – pregunto sarcástico Malfoy

- que siempre salgo vivo

-por los pelos, mas suerte que nada

- al menos no me muero por un rasguño de Hipogrifo

- El gigante no debió de llevarlos si no sabía controlarlos

- NO LE DIGAS GIGANTE A HAGRID!

- NO LO DEFIENDAS!

- YO DEFIENDO A QUIEN SE ME DA LA GANA, HAGRID ES MI AMIGO!

- para los amigos que escoges

- MIS AMIGOS SON LO MEJOR QUE TENGO!

- PODRIA HABER ESCOGIDO MEJOR!

- ¿a quién? ¿A ti?

-SI!

El último grito dejo a ambos chicos estáticos.

" _¿acaba de insinuar que esta celoso?"_

"_¿Por qué demonios le dije eso?"_

El moreno fijo su vista en el Slytherin. De repente le pareció ver de nuevo al niño de cabellos platinados, engomados y sonrisa autosuficiente, en vez del hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo y que lo apreciaba como un tesoro.

Su mirada se suavizo, el rubio no tenía la culpa de lo que le habían enseñado sus padres, mucho menos de que su vida hubiera sido martirizada por su enorme primo y sus horribles tíos.

Seguramente, si Ron no hubiera aparecido en su compartimento, el seria ahora un integrante de la casa de Slytherin y el rubio un compañero de casa, tal vez incluso, un amigo.

Pero el hubiera no existe, estaba feliz como León y amaba a sus amigos.

Si el destino había decidido que no se separaría jamás del rubio, mas valía que resolvieran sus diferencias pronto.

Harry se levanto de su asiento para quedar frente al otro.

- no acepte tu mano ese día… - intento explicar

-…por que escogiste a Weasley, lo sé – interrumpió Draco

-no, no acepte tu mano por que tu actitud era idéntica a la de mi primo, tal vez con más clase, pero me lo recordaste y el solía molestarme todo el tiempo. Temí que si aceptaba tu mano, me convertiría en alguien igual a él.- termino el ojiverde esperando la reacción del otro

Draco lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos lo ahogaban, tan expresivos, tan diferentes a los suyos y que aun así sentían tan propios.

- me voy a arrepentir de esto – susurro – todas las peleas, los insultos y los golpes, todo lo que hice para molestarte, no fue por que fuera un capullo o porque realmente te odiara, era para llamar tu atención. Para que pensaras en mí, más que en Weasley.

Ante semejante declaración Harry no pudo más que sonreír. Lentamente acaricio la mejilla del rubio.

- no te diré que imagine este momento o alguno más romántico entre tú y yo, porque sería mentira y no quiero comenzar esto basándome en mentiras. Lo que si te puedo decir es que cada vez te pareces menos a el hurón insufrible y más al Veeliro que es capaz de que olvide hasta mi nombre con una sonrisa. – dijo Harry sin retirar su mano, sabiendo que cada palabra era verdad, incluyendo la parte de olvidar su nombre.

Draco Malfoy respiro tranquilo, mientras enredaba sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de su Hjerte para atraerlo a él. No importaba como había empezado todo, lo único que valía es que a partir de ese momento no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo apartara de ese hermoso chico.

- Draco ¿Qué me ibas a decir de los Veeliros? – pregunto el moreno curioso.

- mhm-murmuro acurrucándose más al cuerpo entre sus brazos, demasiado tiempo alejado de el.

- DRACO!- grito divertido el Gryffindor

- está bien, está bien, que impaciente – respondió Malfoy acomodándose para ver de frente a su hjerte, pero sin soltar sus manos.

- es algo complicado de explicar, así que escucha primero, después responderé tus preguntas – ante el asentimiento decidió comenzar.- como ya te había dicho los Veeliros son una de las criaturas más poderosas actualmente, lamentablemente son pocos los Veeliros en el mundo, en gran Bretaña solo estoy yo. Dado nuestro poder y rareza, somos algo así como la realeza. Tengo incluso una corte de Veelas y vampiros a mis órdenes, nada importante por el momento. Lo importante de aquí es que como rey que soy, o se supone que seré, tengo que tener descendencia antes de cumplir los veintiún años, que es cuando asumiré mi cargo como rey y presentare a mi pareja y descendiente. Para todo esto necesitaremos realizar una ceremonia conocida como "La unión", pero no te apures eso lo podremos hacer en un par de años más.-aclaro ante la mirada espantada del ojiverde- El verdadero problema es que antes de alcanzar la madures los veeliros suelen tener varias relaciones, por así decir, de manera que se preparan para complacer a sus parejas, obviamente bajo el influjo de pociones o hechizos de manera que no sean un peligro para la población y ellos mismos. Como usualmente le toma al Veeliro un tiempo encontrar a su pareja pues no hay mucho problema, pero en nuestro caso no salió como lo planeado, es mas todo lo que te involucra suele ser raro. Así que necesito que me ayudes a encontrar una solución a esto, porque realmente necesito pasar esta parte de la preparación, el ser dentro de mí lo necesita. – termino decididamente el Slytherin.

Harry tardo unos minutos en salir de su asombro.

- me estás diciendo que técnicamente tu deberías de estar acostándote con cuanta cosa se te pase por enfrente para obtener experiencia y estar preparado para cuando tu y yo….

- si algo así – acepto el rubio finalmente aun que no le gusto como sonaba.

- no – dijo Potter secamente.

- pero es parte del proceso – insistió Malfoy

- dije que no, me tiene sin cuidado el proceso, pero tú no le vas a poner las manos o cualquier parte de tu cuerpo en nadie que no sea yo ¿¡ESTA CLARO! – Grito el ojiverde – ya que estamos en esas mas te vale que te quites a Parkinson de encima o le van a tocar las zarpas del león.

Una vez dicho esto el moreno beso desprevenida y apasionadamente al Veela, para enseguida levantarse del sillón y caminar a la puerta.

- nada de nada, con nadie – volvió a decir en un tono que solo significaban problemas, y salió de ahí a paso firme, dejando a un afiebrado y un poco confundido rubio.

"definitivamente no le diré que todo el rollo de acostarme con medio mundo es una prueba para ver que tanto e avanzado, dejemos que piense que soy un buen chico y le hago caso." Pensó el Slytherin, sintiendo un escalofrió de solo imaginarse lo que le pasaría si el otro descubría el truco.

Aburrido, total y completamente aburrido.

Así se sentía luego de pasar cuatro horas seguidas en la biblioteca. Se suponía que terminara el ensayo de posiciones, pero de los sesenta centímetros que necesitaba asolo había conseguido diez.

Maldijo el momento en que se les ocurrió que para ser botánico se necesitaba aprender las pociones en las que se utilizarían las dichosas plantas.

Gracias s ello pasaba la gran mayoría de sus días metido en la biblioteca intentando recordar para que poción se usaba la mandrágora.

Suspiro cansado, el ensayo era para el viernes per al paso que iba no terminaría nunca. Derrotado decidió dar un paseo por los jardines.

Era lunes y todo mundo estaba en clases menos él. Las ventajas de que par tu carrera solo necesites tres EXTASIS: Herbologia, Pociones y Encantamientos.

Aunque con esas tres tenía más que suficiente, sobre todo con pociones

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios al tiempo que una roca casia en la cabeza del calamar gigante.

- yo que tú me quitaba de ahí – escucho que le decían, pero lo ignoro de tan metido que estaba en sus pensamientos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que era jalado por la cintura y el lugar donde antes se encontraba era golpeado por un chorro de agua.

-¿Qué? Pregunto a su salvador

- el calamar a tomado la costumbre de lanzar agua a quien lo golpea con rocas, parece que ya no le hace gracia que los alumnos lo molesten. – explico el chico

- gracias por salvarme – dijo Neville dando la culta para encarar al otro. Gran sorpresa se llevo al ver al mismísimo Theodore Nott sonriéndole.

- fue un placer – respondió Nott haciendo una especie de reverencia, que detuvo al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro del más chico. -¿te asuste?

- N…no…y…yo- tartamudeo nervioso

- y ahora tartamudeas – señalo Theo

El Gryffindor entro en pánico, el chico frente a él parecía decepcionado, y su boca no quería funcionar correctamente. Hiperventilo al ver las claras intenciones del otro de regresar al castillo.

Sus reflejos fácilmente podrían competir en ese momento con los de Harry, por la rapidez con la que tomo el brazo del Slytherin, impidiendo su huida.

-yo…yo…-volvió a tartamudear, maldiciendo mentalmente al otro por causar esas reacciones en el

Nott sonrió ante el claro nerviosismo del otro, parecía que después de todo no había echado a perder su oportunidad en primer año.

- voy a la biblioteca ¿vienes? – lo invito, esperando que aceptara

Nevill solo asintió, comenzando a andar rumbo al castillo aun sin soltar la manga de la túnica del Slytherin.

- necesitare tu ayuda si quiero terminar con el ensayo de Herbologia, seguro tu ya lo terminaste. – decía el más alto intentando sacar platica, aunque la única respuesta recibida fue un movimiento de cabeza – si quieres te puedo ayudar con pociones, yo ya acabe y según recuerdo no es tu mejor materia.

Ante semejante ofrecimiento el Gryffindor olvido toda la timidez respondiendo emocionado -¿enserio? Te amare por ello, tengo toda la tarde intentando hacerlo.

- bueno no sé si quiera que me ames solo por ayudarte en pociones, pero aceptare un beso en la mejilla para empezar.- dijo mas animado Theo, logrando que las mejillas de Neville se encendieran.

La risa de Nott inundo los pasillos, seguida de la del chico más bajo al verse contagiado de la alegría del otro. Se miraron unos segundos en reconocimiento, para volver a reír más quedamente y retomar su camino a la biblioteca.

Luego de la plática con el Slytherin se sentía más tranquilo y parecía que Ron también, luego de ver como había salido casi corriendo de las habitaciones privadas de Malfoy, tomo nota de preguntarle en la noche la razón de ello.

Ambos chicos iban platicando tranquilamente acerca de las clases cuando fueron inmovilizados por un hechizo.

- los tengo – grito triunfal su captor – ahora no podrán negarse a nada.

Las miradas de los Gryffindor se cruzaron con una expresión de terror; estaban indefensos.

Fueron arrastrados a una habitación obscura, y tirados en lo que parecía un sofá. Escucharon como su secuestrador recitaba hechizos de privacidad y cierre que estaban seguros ellos no conocían.

Las luces se encendieron, dejando a la vista una mesa, un par de sillones mas y varias montañas de libros a su alrededor.

- muy bien, ya cerré toda forma de escape, al fondo hay un baño que evitara que tengan que salir de aquí, ahora ¿cooperaran o tendré que hechizarlos? – informo la persona frente a ambos, retirando el hechizo de inmovilidad.

- cooperaremos, pero no nos hechices Hermione – dijo Ron asustado, la chica daba miedo cuando de deberes se trataba.

- genial!, traje los libros que creo que necesitaremos para acabar los deberes del día de hoy, afortunadamente tenemos el resto de la tarde libre, hay que prepararse bien para el año que viene presentar los E.X.T.S.I.S. – dijo en carrerilla sacando pergaminos, tinta y plumas de su bolso.

Potter y Weasley suspiraron resignados, tomando cada uno su respectiva pluma, mas les valía comenzar o la chica se lo tomaría a mal y eso nunca era bueno.

"_No sé que es peor ¿un Slytherin tras de mí o Hermione con deberes_?" pensó el ojinegro en cuanto el rasgueo de las plumas y el sonido de las páginas de libros lleno la habitación. No iba a sobrevivir a su sexto año, eso era seguro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola de nuevo! Lo se, lo se, me e pasado por mucho. A decir verdad este capitulo me traia de cabeza, tenia la idea pero no las palabras, pero ya por fin esta listo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten mucho...y bueno ya saben, dejen Reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hjerte 9<strong>

Los murmullos llenaban el lugar y las miradas seguían

las figuras de los recién llegados.

Draco trago duro, la presencia de los visitantes solo significaba problemas para él.

_**5 min antes**_

Blaise, Draco y Theo se encaminaban al gran comedor conversando animadamente sobre los eventos del día anterior.

- lo juro! ¡Weasley salió corriendo! – exclamo Zabini

- no me quiero imaginar que hiciste para que huyera de esa manera – dijo Nott con sorna

-No le hice nada, bueno nada malo- se excuso el moreno

- por laguna razón no te creo Blaise, pero como estoy de buen humor te daré el beneficio de la duda- soltó el rubio sonriendo de lado.

- lo que tú quieres es presumir que tu gatito se puso celoso- se burlo Zabini

-¿y qué? No hay razón para no hacerlo, además ya te quiero ver cuando cierto pelirrojo te ponga un alto. Lo que quieras a que te pones a dar brinquitos- refuto el ojigris

Tomaron asiento en su mesa, las 3 serpientes dieron una rápida mirada a donde los leones estaban.

Apenas habían tomado una tostada con mermelada, cuando las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a una mujer de elegantes rasgos y penetrante mirada.

- hay no- gimió el rubio escondiéndose instintivamente detrás de Blaise.

-¿Draco que hace aquí?- susurro Theo

-no tengo idea, pero que no me vea- suplico el ojigris

El heredero Malfoy trago duro, la presencia de los visitantes, solo significaba problemas para él.

Los pasos de la mujer resonaron por sobre los murmullos. Aunque extrañamente no iban en su dirección.

Se asomo por detrás del hombro de Blaise, solo para sentir como el alma se le iba del cuerpo al ver a su Hjerte frente a la mujer, una mujer tan poderosa que con solo tronar sus dedos podía hacer casi cualquier cosa; su madre.

Decir que corrió hacia la mesa de los leones era quedarse corto, si no supiera todo el mundo que era imposible podrían jurar que se había aparecido frente a la rubia.

- madre, un gusto verte- saludo Draco educadamente mientras escondía al ojiverde detrás de su cuerpo.

-buenos días Dragon, sabes que me encanta hablar contigo, pero en este momento quisiera hablar con el joven Potter.- indico Narcissa

La mirada plateada refulgió de miedo ante tales palabras.

Mientras tanto el niño que vivió permanecía oculto con la duda plagando su mente. Decidido a no ser dejado de lado, intervino.

-Disculpen, pero me parece que me buscaba- dijo el moreno suavemente

-ciertamente, señor Potter – Draco elevo una ceja al escuchar el modo tan respetuoso con el que su madre llamaba al Gryffindor, algo tramaba, algo no tan bueno- Quisiera tener unas palabras usted, si es posible por supuesto.

Aun que la petición no parecía tener nada de anormal, al ojiverde le daba mala espina, tal vez el hecho de que fuera precisamente Narcissa Malfoy quien se la pidiera. Busco con la mirada a su rubio Veela en busca de alguna señal que le indicara que hacer. El otro parecia igual de perdido que el ante la idea, pero sonrió en respuesta al notar su confusión.

- me parece bien, tal vez antes del almuerzo. Tengo una hora libre. – explico el moreno.

-excelente, le esperare en el despacho de Severus. –sonrió la mujer retomando su porte aristocrático – ahora será mejor que Demian y yo nos retiremos, Lucius no parece contento con mi presencia.

Dio una media vuelta y salió a paso seguro del lugar junto con su acompañante.

- esto no puede empeorar – susurro el ojiplata apesadumbrado.

- ¿quieres apostar? – lo reto su Hjerte. – ¿me dirás que tu no tuviste nada que ver con la aparición de tu madre en el castillo? ¿O es que el que tenga a Sirius, Remus, Snape y tu padre vigilando todo lo que hago te pareció poca cosa y decidiste también traer a tu madre?

- Harry lo juro, no tengo idea de que hace aquí o porque quiere hablar contigo – se apresuro a explicar el veela.

- seguro, niégalo como todo Slytherin, no sé de qué me sorprendo eres y siempre serás un Malfoy, un Slytherin de sangre, que manipula a todos a su alrededor para conseguir lo que quiere. Pero escúchame bien Malfoy, a mi no me vas a hacer lo mismo. – y con esas palabras el moreno se encamino a clases.

Draco estaba que echaba chispas, no solo el otro había dudado de sus palabras, sino que lo había humillado frente al colegio entero. Con eso en mente y la sangre hirviéndole en las venas corrió para dar alcance a su Hjerte.

Lo encontró subiendo las escaleras.

- POTTER!- grito iracundo

El ojiverde poso su mirada en el rubio, sorprendido por el grito.

- Draco- susurro sorprendido el Gryffindor

- escucha bien Gryffindor de cuarta porque solo lo diré una vez. No soy un mentiroso y mucho menos un cobarde, si te digo que no se por qué mi madre está aquí es porque es verdad. Si el nido de cuervos que tienes en la cabeza no te deja entenderlo no es mi problema. – Soltó el veela, los pocos espectadores dirían que echaba humo por las orejas y poco le faltaba para que así fuera – soy Slytherin, soy un Malfoy, si no te gusta puedes rechazarme y punto.

Una vez dicho esto Draco regreso sobre sus pasos rumbo a las mazmorras, dejando a un petrificado Harry.

Toco por centésima vez la puerta del baño, sabía que su amigo estaba enojado, pero encerrarse en el baño por dos horas no iba a ayudar en nada.

- vamos Dragon, ya perdiste una clase, no puedes perder otra- grito Blaise

- las clases me importan poco, Blaise. Ahora mismo intento mantener el control para no tener que matar a nadie – respondió el rubio atreves de la puerta.

El castaño suspiro resignado, tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación rumbo a pociones.

Apenas llego se encontró al trió dorado cuchicheando junto a la puerta. Parecían bastante relajados, incluso felices, lo que hiso que su frustración para con su amigo se convirtiera en enojo para con el ojiverde.

Apresuro el paso hasta quedar frente a los chicos, quería golpear o estampar a Potter contra las baldosas de la pared, pero sabía que si hacia eso Draco no se lo perdonaría.

- hey tu Potter, quiero hablar contigo – soltó, conteniéndose de cualquier acción violenta contra el moreno.

- Zabini que…

- ¿por qué Harry tendría que hablar contigo Zabini? – cuestiono Ron

- Este es un asunto entre Potter y yo Weasley, no te metas – sus palabras salieron demasiado duras para su gusto pero no estaba como para analizar ese tipo de cosas, primero evitar que Draco atacara a media escuela.

- Harry es mi amigo, claro que es mi asunto – volvió a interferir el pelirrojo.

Blaise se encontraba al borde de la desesperación y que el ojiazul retrasara las cosas solo lo ponía peor. Cerro fuertemente sus manos, tanto que sus nudillos se veían blancos.

Fue Hermione, quien como siempre, noto lo afectado que parecía el Slytherin.

-Harry por qué no vas con Zabini, Ron y yo avisaremos a Snape. – termino la chica tomando al pelirrojo del brazo guiándolo dentro del aula.

El castaño agradeció la ayuda de Granger con un movimiento de cabeza, regresando inmediatamente su atención al Niño-que-vivió.

- me parece que el tema de nuestra conversación sería mejor tratarlo en un lugar menos, publico, por así decirlo – sin más palabras Zabini se encamino a la primera aula vacía que encontró.

Una vez adentro y con los respectivos hechizos silenciadores se dispusieron a hablar.

- tu dirás – concedió Harry

- mira Potter, desde que tengo memoria Draco es mi amigo, mi hermano. El sabe todo de mí y yo todo de él, fui la primera persona fuera de sus padres en enterarme de su "estado". Por eso y porque eres un Gryffindor, me veo en la necesidad de aclararte un par de cosas.

No es culpa de Draco que el mundo tenga la ida preconcebida de que todo lo que es verde y plata o que lleve una serpiente como icono deba de ser obscuro y maligno. – declaro Zabini

- Yo…- intento decir el ojiverde pero la verdad dicha por el castaño lo tenía sin palabras.

- a Draco no le importa lo que piense el resto del mundo, ni siquiera si sus padres están de acuerdo o no, solo tu opinión cuenta, solo tú puedes hacer que haga cosas que jamás imagino. Como enfrentar a la ira del Lord, cosa de la cual no se librara estando contigo. Todo por ti, por tu felicidad y la posibilidad de estar a tu lado.

Esas últimas palabras del Slytherin le golpearon. Desde que todo había empezado nunca se paró a analizar las consecuencias que su relación con el rubio traería. Ahora que lo pensaba Malfoy no parecía preocupado, ni siquiera durante el ataque o durante la pelea con Bellatrix. ¡BELLATRIX!

-¡por Merlin!- exclamo el ojiverde

- no exageres Potter, se que suena dramático pero… - decía Zabini intentando calmar al otro que precia aterrado

- tengo que hablar con Malfoy- susurro Harry de improviso, corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

-¡espera Potter! La sala común está del otro lado – grito Blaise

-No busco a Draco, si no a Lucius- respondió el moreno antes de desaparecer.


	10. Chapter 10

Por fin! se que me tarde ...de nuevo. Pido perdón por ello.

Solo quiero informarles de algo, TENGO TRABAJO! Como seguramente nadie sabe soy "Chef" , o cocinera como gusten llamarme. El caso es que mi trabajo me tiene un poquito atrapada y pues me cuesta un poco sacar el tiempo para escribir, que no pienso dejarlo , así que no se espanten y que tengo las ideas bastante claras y frescas (bendita musa que apareció nada mas que me tardare (no tanto) en poder escribirlas en la compu y subirlas...como este capitulo que técnicamente lo hubiera publicado hace 4 días...jejeje

Una vez aclarado esto...DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!

**Hjerte 10**

By : Duo V.P.V.M.

No Beteado

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

El rayo color esmeralda pego en el cuerpo, antes de que soltara queja alguna.

- estúpido e inservible, mas les vale que alguno me haya traído información valiosa o terminaran como el.

- Mi señora, hemos intentado conseguir información por medio de nuestros hijos, pero no hay nada. Según sus cartas, las cosas siguen igual entre Potter y el joven Malfoy. Peleas, gritos, golpes. Lo común en ellos. –informo uno de los hombres.

- sigan investigando, estoy segura de que en algún momento se descuidaran – ordeno la mujer.

Una vez despachados sus informantes, Bellatrix pudo, por fin, sacar toda la frustración que tenia.

Hechizo tras hechizo, la mortifaga destruyo la sala entera donde se encontraba. Estaba más que frustrada, llevaba un mes intentando conseguir pruebas de las lealtades de su sobrino y no lograba nada.

Podría asegurar que algo o alguien se estaban encargando de evitar que la información que quería saliera del castillo o sus alrededores.

Porque ella sabía, sabía que Draco Malfoy era un Veela, que además era el veela de Harry Potter, por lo tanto era su enemigo.

Para terminar de arruinar las cosas Narcisa parecía haberse ido de vacaciones, esperaba que con Lucius, y no lograba localizarla. Necesitaba la información que le daría su hermana si no jamás podría quitar al rubio del pedestal donde lo había puesto su señor.

- vamos, solo son un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Dean, Seamus, Neville y yo.

- no

Ron llevaba treinta minutos intentando convencer a Malfoy de que dejara ir a Harry con ellos en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, pero parecía que el rubio no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

- Harry dile algo – termino por suplicar el pelirrojo

El moreno se había mantenido a raya durante toda la conversación, principalmente por lo divertido que era ver a su amigo intentando convencer a un sobreprotector Veeliro.

- Ron tiene razón Draco, son solo unas cervezas de mantequilla, a plena luz del día, en un pueblo atiborrado de Aurores y de protecciones por todos lados; No me va a pasar nada. – intervino por fin.

- algo parecido dijiste del Quidditch y ya viste lo que paso – arremetió el Slytherin señalándole su brazo.

Y Harry no supo refutar eso. Aun así no había sido su culpa que la Bludger le pegara cuando intentaba tomar la Snitch. Habían ganado, si, pero Harry había terminado con un brazo roto y un Veeliro al borde del pánico.

Dos semanas hacia de eso, pero parecía que Draco no tenía intención de que Harry se alejara demasiado.

- por milésima vez, fue un accidente. Ya habíamos hablado de esto, necesito mi espacio de vez en cuando. Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato, nada de prejuzgar a los Slytherins, así que no veo por qué tu no puedas cumplir. – volvió a intentar el moreno.

- no confió en Weasley…

-…ni en Neville, ni en Seamus, ni en Dean o en mi padrino, es mas estoy seguro de que ni en Merlín confiarías, pero no necesito que confíes en ellos, necesito que confíes en mi. Sé que suelo meterme en problemas y eso te angustia, pero no puedo quedarme el resto de mi vida en una caja de cristal para que no me pase nada.

Draco lo miro reflexivo, el otro tenía razón, había cumplido su parte. Después de que el Gryffindor se disculpara por sus palabras contra la casa de las serpientes habían llegado a un acuerdo, Draco intentaría ser menos abrumador con el león y Harry escucharía todas las variantes antes de juzgar al rubio solo por su casa o su apellido.

La cosa era que el ultimo de los Malfoy aun recordaba la angustia pasada cuando la pelota del demonio (Bludger) golpeo al ojiverde o las facciones del otro llenas de dolor. No quería pasar por eso de nuevo, la creatura en el no soportaría un nuevo episodio como ese sin desatar su furia.

- está bien, es justo, tal vez yo también salga con los míos, creo que los he dejado un poco de lado con todo esto de no apartarte de mi vista. – termino por aceptar

Harry salto hacia el otro abrazándolo, desde la pelea intentaba ser mas afectivo con el rubio, sabiendo que esas muestras de contacto físico ayudaban a mantener a la bestia tranquila. Daba gracias a Merlín que después de la primera semana de clases el Slytherin había vuelto a ser el chico controlado y frio de siempre. Solo de vez en cuando el veeliro tomaba el control.

- perfecto nosotros nos vamos con los chicos y el hurón tiene su tarde de chicas, ¡TODOS FELICES! – intervino Ron, no queriendo ver a su mejor amigo en semejante situación.

- Weasley, acorde tolerarte por qué no hay manera de despegar tu sanguijuelesca presencia de mi Hjerte, pero a menos que quieras encontrar tu cama llena de tus amiguitos de ocho patas te sugiero que apartes tu persona de mi campo de visión en este momento – lo amenazo el rubio.

Habiendo logrado su cometido y sabiendo que la amenaza del otro no era en vano, Ron se despidió de su amigo para salir pitando de la habitación asignada al Veeliro.

- disfrutas asustándolo.

- de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando pone cara de querer desmayarse

El Gryffindor sonrió ante la respuesta, sería un milagro el que aquellos dos se llevaran bien.

El rasgar de la pluma era el único sonido de la habitación, a pesar de ser dos los ocupantes de la misma.

Severus Snape, reconocido posionista y temido profesor, miraba la figura que descansaba en uno de los sofás.

Desde la plática que había tenido con Potter, el mayor de los Malfoy no tenía mucho descanso. Entre las clases y buscar una solución para la intromisión de su cuñada los nervios del rubio se estaban destrozando.

- Lucius – susurro el pelinegro desde su lugar.

La pluma se detuvo.

- dime

- No vas a lograr nada dándole vueltas al asunto en tu cabeza. Necesitas enfocarte en lo importante, y para eso necesitas tener la mente fresca o lo que es lo mismo, vete a dormir. – dijo Snape, aun que no lo pareciera era una orden más que una sugerencia.

El mayor suspiro. El pelinegro tenía razón, cada día le costaba más enfocarse en las cosas todo por culpa de su hijo hormonal. Bueno la loca de Bellatrix también influía, pero su locura era constante y el desequilibrio de su hijo no.

Afortunadamente, para él y el resto de los habitantes del castillo, Narcisa había calmado sus instintos controladores, al parecer el notar a Potter tan preocupado por la seguridad de Draco le había dado una nueva luz a las cosas.

/FLASH BACK/

- te digo que desistas mujer – ordeno Lucius – el venir hasta acá para hablar con Potter solo va a complicar más las cosas.

- claro que no, es normal que una madre se preocupe por conocer a la pareja de su hijo – refuto Narcisa.

- pero tú no solo te preocupas, tú te obsesionas. Apuesto lo que quieras a que terminas asustando al chico – expuso el rubio.

Su mujer le miro con odio. No era nada nuevo la verdad, Cissa solía lanzarle esa misma mirada cada que se negaba a cumplirle alguno de sus caprichos. Además de que, comparándola con la expresión de Severus cuando se enojaba con él, la mirada de Narcisa le daba ternura más que miedo.

- pues yo no me voy de acá hasta hablar con el chico y punto. – sentencio la rubia yéndose a sentar junto a Demian, quien con Snape, permanecían como espectadores de la pelea entre los esposos.

- me parece que no sería mala idea. – intervino el posionista. – Potter no es una frágil damisela, y Narcisa podría estar más tranquila.

Ciertamente no estaba mal el análisis de Severus. Sobre todo en la parte en la cual Narcisa se tranquilizaba, con un poco de suerte incluso podría regresar a sus vacaciones y dejarlos a ellos tranquilos.

Estaba a punto de dar su brazo a torcer cuando lo escucho, el sonido de la puerta siendo aporreada.

Severus, que era el más cercano a la puerta, se precipito para ver quién era. Con un par de movimientos les indico que sacaran sus varitas.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, asustando al misterioso visitante. El pobre chico de cabellos negros y ojos verde esmeralda, lo miraba desde el suelo a un paso de tener un paro cardiaco entre el esfuerzo de la carrera y el susto.

- Señor Potter ¿se puede saber que necesita con tanta urgencia como para venir a llamar de esa forma? – le cuestiono el ojinegro.

- yo…y…yo… - tartamudeo el chico

- Sev será mejor que lo dejes entrar, no creo que vayamos a descubrir que necesita el joven si lo dejamos afuera. – indico Lucius

A regañadientes el posionista se hiso a un lado para permitirle la entrada.

- bien señor Potter ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – pregunto Narcisa

- yo… - el chico estaba más que nervioso. Con cuatro adultos en la habitación, que lo miraban fijamente esperando respuestas, las cosas no eran fáciles.

- respira, no te harán nada. Se lo intimidantes que parecen, pero no lo son en realidad. – le animo Demian

Una débil sonrisa fue toda su respuesta. El ojiverde respiro profundamente y se acomodo en su lugar.

- seguramente saben que tuve una pelea con Draco. No era mi intención decir todo lo que dije, solo…estaba muy abrumado por todo. El ataque, el nuevo año, todo el rollo del Veeliro. Es francamente extenuante. Y sé que no debería de decírselos a ustedes, pero quería que entendieran por qué no me di cuenta antes; Bellatrix sabe sobre Draco.

Las caras de los adultos eran un poema. No se sabía si estaban molestos o sorprendidos.

Narcisa fue la primera en romper el silencio.

- ya lo sabíamos cariño

-¿Cómo? – pregunto curioso el Gryffindor.

- mi hermana decidió ir a quejarse a mi casa, esperando que la ayudara a desacreditar a mi marido a los ojos del Lord – la mujer sonrió malignamente – mala idea. Jamás de los jamases dejare que una loca atente contra la vida de mi único hijo, ya sea mi hermana o no.

- entonces ¿planean hacer algo? – la curiosidad podía mas con el pequeño león de lo que estaba permitiéndose admitir.

- mantener a Bella ocupada buscando las pruebas necesarias. Demian nos ayudara con sus contactos para darnos el mayor tiempo posible. – anuncio Lucius.

-¡oh! Parece un gran plan. No debí preocuparme entonces. – susurro algo apenado Harry

- no, no debiste. Pero nos alegra que lo hayas hecho. Significa que realmente te preocupas por Draco, inclusive si estas enojado con él. – explico la rubia.

- lo hago, aun que el piense que no. Desde que todo esto empezó he pensado en el, en lo mucho que le afectaría si yo solo lo dejara estar. No quiero que piensen que no me interesa, que solo estoy con el por qué me lo adjudicaron, porque no es así. Eh tenido suficiente tiempo para analizar las cosas. Draco y yo no empezamos con el pie derecho, pero tenemos casi seis años de conocer las fortalezas y debilidades del otro, aun que lo apliquemos en molestarnos. Quiero que esto salga bien. Siempre soñé con alguien que me quisiera incondicionalmente, ahora lo tengo y hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que las cosas salgan bien con él.

Una vez terminado el discurso el chico se derrumbo en el sillón a espera del veredicto de los adultos.

- serás un gran yerno – fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo del mayor de los Malfoy.

/ FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

- ya, ya. Esta noche dormiré. – Reconoció Lucius – Es solo que no dejo de imaginar que locuras se le ocurrirán a Bella, sumándole los planes del Lord.

- Por la loca de tu cuñada no te tienes que preocupar, Narcisa se encargara de ella y punto. En cuanto al Lord, aceptémoslo; está demente. Esta tan desesperado por acabar con el chico que cada vez sus planes tienen menos sentido, son más arriesgados y locos. Temo que un día decida venir a Hogwarts a enfrentarse con el mocoso sin más. – expreso Snape con voz profunda

- si eso pasa, mi querido Severus, estaremos ahí. Nos aseguraremos que el chico acabe con la amenaza y de paso saldremos vivos de todo esto. – le animo el rubio

- se que lo haremos, por eso mismo quiero que te dejes de preocupar tanto. Solo te desgastas. Bien podrías ocupar tu tiempo en algo más interesante – dijo Snape

- ¿alguna idea en mente? – pregunto sugerentemente Lucius, que se acercaba al pelinegro con movimientos sensuales.

- Dormir. No pienses que tus insinuaciones funcionaran, estas tan cansado que seguramente no duras el round, así que lo dejaremos para cuando hayas dormido.

Sin más palabras la mirada del posionista regreso a su trabajo, mientras un frustrado Lucius Malfoy se encaminaba a su habitación con nada más que ideas de venganza acompañando su descanso.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todo mundo!

Primero que nada...PERDON! me siento tan mal por tardar tanto...pero mi trabajo me dejo algo limitada de tiempo, ademas de arreglar todo para mi graduacion y eso...a sido la verdad un martirio...pero les aseguro que nada de hiatus...lo juro!

Solo espero que ya libre de universidad y con el trabajo mas estable pueda publicar mas...

Como un pequeño adelanto...mas DRARRY!..que de eso se trata el asunto ñ_ñ

De momento aquí les dejo el nuevisisisimo capitulo de ¡Hjerte!

**Hjerτe: Esτσ sσlσ Me pαsα α Mi**

Capitulo 11

.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•..•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•..•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

**By**: Nausic

Era un buen día, en definitiva. El sol brillando, la gente riendo y el feliz, pero sobre todo libre. Libre al fin, sin la molestia presencia del Lord sobre el o las miradas de los Slytherins queriendo destazarlo por atreverse a robarse a su príncipe.

Ese día lo único en lo que planeaba pasar su tiempo y pensamientos era en sus amigos. Los cuales le esperaban en el camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade.

La plática era ligera y le daba la sensación de tranquilidad que hacía mucho no tenia, sobre todo porque al parecer los aurores habían desaparecido, pues su presencia no se notaba por ningún lado.

_Gracias a Dumbledore _

Dean y Seamus parecían pelear por algún asunto sin importancia, lo cual era más que común en ellos aun a sabiendas de que ambos parecían estar completamente rendidos al otro.

- el día que se declaren juro bañarlos en cerveza de mantequilla – le susurro Ron ya cansado de la pelea

- lo mismo digo – acordó Neville

La caminata siguió hasta llevarlos al centro del pequeño pueblo.

- ¿Qué quieren hacer? – pregunto de repente Seamus, dejando de lado la discusión.

- Honeydukes? – propuso el pelirrojo, que se notaba tenía hambre.

- Honeydukes – acordaron todos

- quien llegue al último invitas las ranas de chocolate – grito de repente Ron, quien ya estaba a medio camino. Los demás lo siguieron entre risas y empujones.

Llevaban unos cinco minutos dentro de la tienda y Ronald Weasley estaba arrasando con la mercancía, feliz de poder gastar un poco más de lo acostumbrado.

Por otra parte, el no podía dejar de mirar la edición de lujo de ranas de chocolate. Se veían exquisitas, el único problema era el precio. No que él no pudiera pagarlo, únicamente no se imaginaba comprando algo tan costoso solo para complacer un antojo.

- deberías comprarlas – susurro alguien a su oído. Espantado volteo a ver quién era.

La sonrisa de su tío rivalizaba con la de los gemelos en plena travesura.

- profesor Beurk – saludo Harry

- ya que no estamos en la escuela preferiría que me llamaras tío, o Matteu si así lo prefieres, todo menos profesor.

El moreno rio ante las caras del mayor. Definitivamente le gusta su tío.

- está bien, tío. ¿Qué hace por acá?

- la verdad es que estoy escapando de Dumbledore. Quiere que le ayude a organizar la fiesta de Halloween y no soy muy bueno en ese tipo de actividades. – dijo Matteu haciendo una mueca.

- pareciera todo lo contrario – rio el ojiverde

-¿enserio? Con razón no deja de molestarme con eso, pero bueno ¿tu qué haces fuera de la vista de la serpiente?

- es mi día libre – soltó Harry – o algo así. Lo convencí de que me dejara pasear con mis amigos.

- ¿lo convenciste? ¿Al señor: si te alejas un centímetro de mi Potter ya veras? Increíble. – dijo con todo el sarcasmo que tenia.

- oh sí, soy bastante persuasivo cuando quiero. Además de amenazarlo prácticamente con escaparme de todas maneras si no acordaba a dejarme tranquilo por una tarde. – rio el moreno por la broma.

- suena como que no estás a gusto con las circunstancias

- no es eso, me agrada Malfoy, más de lo que pensé que me agraria jamás, es solo que creo que no confía en mí. Esta todo el tiempo histérico de que le sonría de más a alguien o que sea amable. – dijo Harry en suspiro.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas? Si tanto te molesta su actitud, deberías dejarlo antes de que el problema sea mucho mayor. – sugirió el mayor

- eso sería cobarde e hipócrita. No porque haya un problema voy a huir, no sería de Gryffindors. – soltó decidido el ojiverde – y como dije antes, me gusta, con el me siento yo realmente. Le puedo gritar y sé que él no se reprimirá en regresarme el grito, me dirá si fallo en algo, pero cuida al mismo tiempo de no dañarme.

Una sonrisa floreció en su rostro mientras decía todo eso, realmente nunca lo había pensado a profundidad. ¿Por qué no rechazo a Malfoy?

- me siento alagado Potter – dijo alguien detrás del.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro nada más reconocer de quien era la voz. Hecho una mirada a su tío, que sonreía cual gato, y supo que todo había sido un plan.

- no deberías, serpiente rastrera. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No dijiste que te juntarías con tus amigos? – cuestiono el león, aun sonrojado

- ciertamente, por otro lado nunca dije que me fuera a quedar en el castillo. Las salidas a Hogsmeade son para todos.

La sangre en las venas del menor hirvió, él quería un día de tranquilidad y tener a la rubia serpiente rondando no era lo que se dice símbolo de tranquilidad.

-además Crabe y Goile estuvieron insistiendo demasiado en venir para acá. Yo por otro lado perdí el volado, así que me toca cuidar que no se coman toda la tienda. – explico cansinamente Malfoy

- ya entiendo. Bueno será mejor que me vaya, al parecer me esperan afuera – dijo el moreno señalando a Ron del otro lado del ventanal.

- espera Potter, ¿seria posible que nos juntáramos para comer?- pregunto algo cohibido el Slytherin

-¿comer? ¿Algo así como tú y yo?

- tu y yo, o todos, no interesa, lo que me interesa es que estés ahí ¿aceptas? – dijo algo estresado Draco

- ¿tan desesperado estas? – bromeo el ojiverde

L a expresión la cara del Slytherin se volvió completamente seria. Sin más, dio la vuelta y salió del local.

-¡ espera Malfoy! – llamo Harry siguiéndolo.

Ron y Neville compartieron una mirada de confusión al verlos pasar.

Una vez afuera el niño-que-vivió tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

- Draco, por favor. No era enserio.

- ¿tu crees que es una broma o algo así? Pedirte aquello requirió dejar de lado gran parte de mi orgullo. – soltó molesto el rubio

- no lo sabía, yo…lo siento, es solo que es mi día libre y todo estaba saliendo tan bien. Nada de Voldemort, nada de clases aburridas o chismes tontos, y sobre todo nada de… -

- …de mí - termino automáticamente el veeliro. Suspiro profundamente –entiendo, sabes tal vez deberíamos terminar todo esto, sé que es la segunda vez que lo sugiero pero realmente lo creo.

-¿¡Que!? No, espera ¿lo dices enserio? ¿Estas terminando conmigo? No puedes terminar conmigo, ni siquiera me has peguntado que sea tu novio, pareja o lo que sea.

- por eso mismo, no es oficial, todos asumimos que lo era, pero realmente nunca hablamos de ello, nunca te pregunte si querías estar conmigo o hice algo para ganarme el derecho de hacerlo.

La explicación le parecía bastante convincente a Draco, al menos hasta que vio la cara de incredulidad que tenía el moreno.

- déjame ver si entiendo.- dijo por fin Harry- Tu, Draco Malfoy, arrogante y orgulloso Slytherin. ¿Quieres terminar conmigo porque no has hecho nada para ganar el derecho de estar juntos?

- algo así. Además, es más que obvio que tú preferirías que yo desapareciera de tu vida.

Las palabras tuvieron efecto inmediato. La cara del niño que vivió se volvió color escarlata, su seño se frunció y una llama de furia encendió sus ojos.

- ¿¡que yo quiero que!? ¿¡Que eres tu!? ¿Adivino? no lo eres, no te atrevas a decir eso ¡JAMAS! . Me ha costado bastante aceptar lo mucho que me agradas, hacerme lavado de cerebro, convenciéndome de que estar contigo de esta manera no es anormal. Sumándole que la gran mayoría de mis compañeros de casa me creen un traidor.

-yo…y…yo…- tartamudeo Draco al ver al Gryffindor en ese estado.

- ¡CALLATE! Me estoy esforzando para que todo vaya bien, intentando dejar atrás los prejuicios, aguantando tus arranques psicóticos bastante bien y por sobre todo, me preocupo por ti. Así que no puedes venir de buenas a primeras y decidir terminar solo con la escusa de que "yo no quiero". Si quieres que terminemos, terminamos, en cuanto me digas una razón más creíble que esa.

El rubio permaneció callado durante unos minutos, intentando procesar todo. El sudor se deslizaba por su cien, y alcanzaba a ver a Blaise, un poco más atrás de Potter, haciendo apuestas. Inclusive distinguía la cara de los transeúntes que permanecían en la plaza con tal de ver el desenlace de semejante escena.

-yo…- soltó Draco -…yo no quiero terminar.

Una sonrisa ilumino la cara del niño que vivió.

- Bien – acepto gustoso el ojiverde – ahora ¿Qué te parecer ir a comer con nuestros amigos, pasar un buen rato y olvidarnos de todo? Al fin y al cabo es mi día libre.

Malfoy solo asintió, asustado por la aparente bipolaridad del otro.

- genial – otra sonrisa, un beso gentil y acto seguido tomo la pálida mano de su Veeliro para encaminarse a las tres escobas, con sus amigos siguiéndoles.

_Tengo que dejar de ser tan explosivo, o terminare por causarle un paro cardiaco._

Harry entrelazo sus dedos suavemente, ruborizándose en el proceso.

Draco solo sonrió al sentirlo.

.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•..•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•..•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

L a gente comenzaba a dispersarse, volviendo cada quien a sus asuntos, después del pleito entre dos de los más famosos alumnos del colegio.

El, por otra parte, no dejaba de sonreír. Aquellos chicos eran, por mucho, la mejor fuente de entretenimiento que podía encontrar en todo el castillo.

Alegremente dio otra mordida a su rana de chocolate, admirando el paisaje, lleno de hojas que delataban la presencia del otoño. Otra mordida más, y unos gritos lo distrajeron.

Por el camino principal, no muy lejos de donde el se encontraba, un chico alto, delgado y pelirrojo, corría detrás de lo que parecían un par de comadrejas. Las cuales parecían estar disfrutando bastante la persecución.

- cuando los atrape se los daré de comer a Buckbeak, ya verán par de demonios – gritaba el pelirrojo, mientras intentaba atrapar a las escurridizas creaturas.

Rio un poco ante la cómica escena, el chico seguía intentando atrapar a los animalitos, que a su vez trepaban por su pantalón y capa, con la clara intención de burlarse de él.

Apiadándose del pobre muchacho decidió ayudarlo, apunto su varita sobre las desprevenidas creaturas, y ¡BAM!, segundos después flotaban sobre sus cabezas.

-¡hey tu! ¡Bájalos inmediatamente! – le grito el pelirrojo levantando su varita contra él.

Su sonrisa se amplió al ver la actitud amenazadora del otro. Con lentitud comenzó a bajarlos.

- tal vez deberías congelarlos o algo antes de que los suelte, de otra manera estarás las siguientes tres horas persiguiéndolos. – sugirió sin quitar su sonrisa.

El pelirrojo lanzo un _petrificus_, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- listo – soltó el, dejando a los animales en el suelo.

Su sonrisa nunca vacilo, aun con la mirada directa en los zafiros frente a él, que claramente lo desafiaban.

- Entonces, supongo que es todo – dijo al fin

-eso parece- respondió el pelirrojo

- no hay de que – le sonrió. El chico se ruborizo por el gesto, adorablemente si le preguntaban. – ustedes dos tiene que portarse bien, o seguro su hermano los delata con su madre.

El pellirrojo se sobresalto al escuchar eso; ese hombre sabía quienes eran.

-tu…tu… como… - tartamudeo confundido

- tu hermano pequeño es amigo de mi sobrino.- aclaro – además soy la más nueva adquisición de la orden, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- ¿eres Matteu Beurk? ¿El tío de Harry?

- en vivo y en directo, Matteu Beurk. Puedes llamarme Matt o profesor Beurk, como prefieras, es un gusto conocerte…este…aun no se tu nombre.- se presento el castaño.

- oh, cierto, lo siento. Bill Weasley – soltó al fin el pelirrojo, extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

Matt sonrió ante el gesto, antes de responder.

- como dije antes, es un gusto Bill. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo un par de asuntos que aclarar con el director, al parecer cree que soy bueno para organizar fiestas. – Termino por explicar intentando restarle importancia – con tu permiso Bill. Fred. George.

Y con una última inclinación hacia las comadrejas se perdió camino al castillo.

_O ese chico es realmente interesante, o mi madre tiene razón y debo comenzar a salir más._

Aun con el pensamiento flotando en mente se apresuro a su encuentro con el director.


	12. Chapter 12

Les doy la bienvenida a otro capitulo mas. Antes que anda quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews, recordándome que tenia que subir el capitulo. Igualmente una disculpota por tardar tanto.

No divulgare mis problemas aquí, para eso esta facebook jajaja. Dejemos lo con que tuve muchos cambios en mi vida.

Ahora...para los que aman Hjerte, aquí un nuevo capitulo, próxima semana este mismo día...hora ...bueno no se que hora, pero sera le próximo viernes igual.

Para los que también leen Chalet boy, si no subo el capitulo hoy, sera mañana temprano.

Una vez aclarado esto...HORA DEL CAPITULO!

Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí

Capitulo 12

El mes de Octubre se marchitaba lentamente mientas la calma reinaba en la colegio de magia y hechicería.

Los alumnos poco a poco se iban acostumbrando a ver a las casas rivales fraternizando entre sí, o al menos siendo un poco más amables.

Y es que no les quedaba de otra, luego de que Draco había pedido algo así como una tregua, que dicha sea la verdad fue una orden para los Slytherins y una amenaza para los Gryffindors, luego de enterarse como la pasaba su Hjerte con toda la situación.

Fue un respiro para todo el colegio, dejar de ver a serpientes y leones intentando matarse entre sí. Aun se gruñían, hacían bromas pesadas, pero intentaban mantenerlo todo escondido del Príncipe de Slytherin.

Los adultos por otro lado, parecían un poco más atareados, con las clases, los exámenes y todas esas responsabilidades. A excepción de Sirius que pasaba su tiempo persiguiendo a Crookshanks por los pasillos.

Pero pese a todo, incluyendo los planes para derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado, el ánimo en general se mantenía en un estado de optimismo que no se había visto en algún tiempo.

En los jardines del colegio, las hojas de otoño rodeaban a un muchacho, combinando graciosamente con el color de su cabello.

Un suspiro profundo salió de entre sus labios, mientras observaba una que otra pareja pasear por los alrededores del lago.

Lo deseaba. Deseaba poder unirse a ellos, caminar despreocupadamente por la orilla, dejar que el agua le mojara los pies mientras se aferraba a la mano de su acompañante.

Hiso una mueca ante tal pensamiento.

El nunca había sido de ese tipo de personas cursis, que soñaban con el amor eterno, poemas y promesas llenas de rosas. No, de hecho él era más terrenal, burdo y con poco tacto, según Hermione.

Los pensamientos actuales eran causados por una persona, la cual al parecer quería torturarlo de alguna manera, pues gustaba de ignorar por completo su presencia asi estuvieran en la misma habitación. El único responsable de su desgracia actual era nada más y nada menos que una serpiente; Blaise Zabini.

Cuando lo conoció le pareció un chico increíble. Un sangre pura que era lo suficientemente inteligente para no meterse con los gemelos. Y se había portado de maravilla con el cuando era pequeño.

Ahora pensaba que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no reencontrarlo en Hogwarts, donde estaban en casa rivales e impedía cualquier tipo de interacción amena.

Una de sus manos busco distraídamente el pendiente que colgaba de su cuello. El regalo de su admirador secreto.

Desde que lo recibió pasaba horas imaginando la identidad del susodicho. Casi siempre terminaba pareciéndose a cierto italiano. Aun que de vez en cuando la idea de algún otro pasaba por su cabeza.

Esto era desesperante. Él no era así. No usaba sus horas libres observando a alguien detrás de un libro en la biblioteca, ni pasaba por donde estuviera el otro mil veces, con diferentes y tontas escusas, solo para ver que hacía o con quien hablaba. Y quería llorar.

Cerro los ojos fuertemente, intentado evitar el escozor que delataban las lagrimas futuras.

No tuvo tiempo de más antes de escuchar un chillido y recibir un par de proyectiles directamente en su estomago.

- q…que….- tartamudeo medio sofocado. Dos pares de ojos lo veían directamente.

- Los encontré- grito triunfante alguien detrás de él.

-¿Bill? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué son esos?

- Hola Ron, no sabía que eras tú. – saludo su hermano sentándose a su lado. – vengo a dejar información con Dumbledore, pero al parecer no vine yo solo, ese par de polisones se metieron en mi bolsa de viaje. Llevo toda la mañana buscándolos.

- déjame adivinar ¿Fred y George? – dijo señalando a los animalitos que jugaban tranquilamente frente a ellos.

- exacto. Últimamente han tomado la costumbre de transformarse y hacer travesuras. Es la segunda vez que se infiltran entre mis cosas. Mamá está harta, los amenazo unas seis veces con despellejarlos o dejarlos convertidos. La segunda la cumplió.

-¿quieres decir que no pueden volver a ser humanos? – pregunto asustado el menor

- claro que pueden, pero hasta dentro de unas ocho horas más. No parecer un verdadero castigo teniendo en cuenta que se la han pasado corriendo por todas partes, aun así mamá insistió. – Bill rio un poco al ver a una de las comadrejas mordiendo la oreja de la otra - ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces afuera, tu solo?

La mirada de más joven se nublo un poco.

- Cuéntame. No importa lo que sea, prometo no contárselo a nadie más. Soy tu hermano mayor. – le animo con una sonrisa.

Lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

Era Bill, si con alguien podía hablar era con él.

- ¿Alguna vez has odiado la idea de que te guste alguien? Ya sabes, cuando estas seguro que solo puede salir mal.

La cara del mayor era un poema. Dividido entre el asombro y la intriga.

- ¿te gusta alguien? ¿Es Hermione? – pregunto Bill

- ¿¡Que!? ¡No! Claro que no. Hermione es como mi hermana. Además las chicas no son lo mío – aclaro el menor horrorizado por las deducciones del otro.

- así que las chicas no son lo tuyo- le insinuó – Espera. ¿No estarás hablando de…¡Ron es una locura!

- lo sé – concordó – pero no puedo evitarlo.

- tienes que. Si Malfoy se entera te destroza – soltó alarmado el mayor de los Weasley

- No creo que sea para tanto. – dijo Ron minimizando el asunto.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso tienes idea de cuan posesivos son los Veelas o los vampiros? Ahora imagina eso multiplicado y combinado.

- hey calma, ni que fuera Harry quien me gustara – lo intento tranquilizar.

Ante sus palabras Bill cayó abruptamente.

-¿No es Harry? ¿Estás seguro?

Una carcajada broto de su garganta sin más. Todo parecía tan ridículo y a la vez con tanto sentido. Sus preocupaciones parecían desvanecerse al escuchar las teorías de su hermano mayor.

- ¿tu creíste que quien me gustaba era Harry?

El par de comadrejas corrieron en dirección suya al escuchar las risas.

- Bill creyó que la persona que me gusta es Harry – soltó sin más el menor, haciendo que los animalitos imitaran su risa, para terminar revolcándose en el suelo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ya paren! – Les ordeno – No es tan gracioso como creen.

- Lo sentimos, pero tienes que admitir que la teoría es casi tan ridícula como cuando los gemelos decidieron que se querían. – se disculpo Ron aun hipando de la risa.

Ante sus palabras una de las comadrejas se hiso bolita, la otra mordió su dedo.

- ¡Ay! ¡Duele! ¡Bill quítamelo, quítamelo! – el más pequeño de los Weasley corría en círculos intentando que el animalito/ hermano del demonio, lo soltara.

- hay por favor – exclamo el de cabello largo, tomando con una mano al animal y con la otra la mano del menor.

Una vez libres ambos, la comadreja corrió a donde la otra seguía hecha un ovillo.

- eso te pasa por hablador – le regaño Bill, quien enseguida apunto a los gemelos regresándolos a su forma humana. – Fred discúlpate con Ronald.

El mencionado gemelo solo saco la lengua y abrazo a su contraparte más fuerte.

- que te disculpes dije – ordeno de nuevo el mayor.

- primero que él le pida perdón a George – exigió Fred

-No hay necesidad, realmente fui yo el que sobre reacciono – hablo por primera vez George, zafándose lentamente de los brazos de su gemelo.

Ronald se acerco lentamente a los gemelos. No había sido su intención hacerlos sentir mal, únicamente quería que Bill entendiera un punto.

- Lo siento George. Era una broma. Realmente no tengo problema alguno contigo o con Fred. Son mis hermanos y quiero que sean felices, aun que su felicidad sea considerada incesto – intento disculparse el menor.

George inmediatamente abrazo a su hermano, siendo seguido por Fred.

- Ya, ya niñas. Mejor sigamos con lo que realmente importa, que es…- dijo el más grande -…la razón por la que Ron parece perrito apaleado.

Los gemelos rieron ante esto y el más chico se enfurruño.

-¿Quién dice que te voy a decir nada?

- ¿Quién dice que vamos a dejar que huyas sin hablar?- pregunto Billa haciéndole un gesto a los gemelos, que rápidamente se posicionaron a sus lados tomándolo de los brazos.

El menor supo que no tenía escapatoria. Estaba frito.

DH +DH+DH+DH+DH+DH+DH+DH+DH+DH+DH+DH+DH+DH+DH+DH+DH

- No, no y no.

Llevaban más de media hora con los mismo, y el definitivamente se estaba cansando.

Todo empezó cuando Lucius recibió una carta de Narcisa, donde le informaba del reciente hallazgo de Bellatrix; el verdadero árbol familiar Malfoy.

Por razones de prestigio, más que de seguridad, los Malfoy tenían dos árboles familiares. El primero con todos los detalles tórridos y obscuros que cualquier familia tenía. EL segundo mostraba los detalles superficiales y nada alarmantes, para despistar al público en general. Obviamente la prueba definitiva de que Draco era un Veela estaba entre las páginas del primero.

Y como ya se menciono antes, ese fue justamente con el que dio la mujer.

A partir del hallazgo, los adultos calcularon que tenían unas pocas horas para tomar acción e invalidar la información en manos de la mortifaga.

El plan consistía en dos partes: llevar a Draco con el Lord, para afianzar su predilección con la familia. Por otra parte Sirius y Remus crearían un tercer registro familiar, de manera que cuando Bella decidiera revelar su información pudieran rebatirla con otro documento.

Ahora. La razón por la que llevaban bastante tiempo encerrados en sus habitaciones privadas, creándole en conjunto una pequeña jaqueca, era que el menor de los Malfoy se negaba a cooperar.

- vamos Draco, solo será una actuación. Además terminara tan rápido que volverás antes de la cena. – intento hacerle entender su padre.

- claro, únicamente que vendría con una lista de sugerencias para capturar al niño-que-vivió – soltó enojado el rubio, mientras el susodicho niño golpeaba ligeramente su cabeza contra el descansabrazos del sofá; de ahí la razón de su jaqueca.

- Anda dragoncito, no es tan difícil. Solo vas, te presentas, dices lo emocionado que estas de pronto recibir la marca, le informas que Dumbledore tiene bien vigilados a los Slytherins, prometes escribir y sales de ahí. Pan comido. – dijo Sirius animándolo.

El veeliro alzo la ceja incrédulo.

- no diré más – murmuro alejándose unos pasos.

- nunca creí que tu estupidez pudiera rebasar el nivel actual, pero tengo que admitir que estaba equivocado – soltó Snape con el seño fruncido.

- no vi que tuvieras una mejor idea Snivellus. – contraataco el moreno.

- veras que si la tengo – dicho eso se encamino a donde Harry se encontraba. No dijo nada, solo lo miro. En ese momento todas las miradas se volvieron al ojiverde. Era de esperarse que el único capaz de convencerlo fuera él.

Gruño un poco antes de levantarse de su lugar.

- Dragón- lo llamo sin respuesta aparente – Dragón – insistió. Nada - ¡Carajo, Malfoy!

¡Ta da! Ahí estaba la atención que quería.

-¿sí?- pregunto, como si el grito no hubiera sido más que un murmullo.

-tienes que hacerlo - le ordeno el pelinegro – No se trata solo de ti. Tu vas a estar a salvo, mientras estés dentro del castillo, pero que me dices de tu padre, tu madre, su novio e incluso Snape. Todos ellos correrían el riesgo de ser atacados.

El resto de los presentes los miraban boquiabiertos. Nadie esperaba esa profundidad de pensamiento.

- Harry tiene razón – intervino Remus – es tu familia después de todo. Ellos han hecho hasta lo imposible por tu felicidad.

El rubio cerró los ojos resignado.

Sabía que tenían razón, pero sus instintos le urgían permanecer fiel a su Hjerte.

Al ver su turbación, el ojiverde se acercó a él.

- todo va a salir bien. Serán unas pocas horas, nada mas – le animo suavemente.

- No me preocupo por mí, eres tú el que me preocupa.

- ¿Por qué? Estoy en el lugar más seguro del mundo. Tengo montañas de tareas que terminar, así que no tendré tiempo de meterme en problemas. Además de que mi tío me pidió ayuda con la fiesta de Halloween.

Aun no muy convencido, el menor de los Malfoy acepto.

- Iré. Pero solo si me aseguran que estaré en el castillo esa misma noche – indico Draco, tomando su capa. Necesitaba salir y tomar aire – por cierto Potter estas equivocado. El lugar más seguro del mundo no es Hogwarts .

- ¿enserio? ¿Entonces cual es, oh señor que todo lo sabe? – pregunto sarcástico Harry. La respuesta nunca se la espero.

- Entre mis brazos.

Y se fue. Dejando a su padre conmocionado por lo dicho. A Snape con un severo tic en el ojo. Un ataque de risa por parte de Sirius y Remus.

Harry simplemente tuvo una falla cardiaca, de tan rápido que su corazón palpitaba al bombear sangre hasta su rostro, encendido de vergüenza.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, Holaaa!

Ya sé que mi vida pende de un hilo y que todas queréis matarme…pido disculpas por la tardanza.

Este capítulo fue un reto, pues quería plasmar los sentimientos de Harry sin ser demasiados melosos, además de que mostrar a Voldemort y su mente trastornada no fue fácil…espero les guste.

Como siempre: Yo no gano nada de esto. Los personajes le pertenecen a su creadora y marca registrada (si por mi fuera Ginny se casaba con Dean jajaja)

Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí

Capitulo 13

Suspiros se escuchaban por todo el lugar. ¿la razón? . En una de las mesas del fondo de la biblioteca, un grupo de apuestos Slytherin´s y preciosos Gryffindor´s intentaban mantenerse ocupados a la espera de noticias sobre el Veeliro.

- te digo que estas mal Ronald. Las tres maldiciones imperdonables fueron prohibidas en 1513, todas el mismo año – insistía Hermione por quinta vez.

- enserio Mione, puedes ser todo lo cerebrito que quieras pero de DCAO no tienes ni idea – dijo el pelirrojo, ganándose un par de risas por parte el resto de la mesa – las imperdonables fueron descubiertas, nombradas y restringidas en diferentes años cada una.

-Yo insisto en que estas en un error. Lo que te dije lo leí en uno de los libros de historia de la magia – contraataco la castaña.

- por eso es que no tienes ni idea de DCAO. Harry sabe que tengo razón. ¿verdad hermano?- soltó Weasley- ¿Harry?

El-niño-que-vivió permaneció imperturbable, toda su atención en la ventana que mostraba algunas nubes de tormenta formándose.

Estaba preocupado por Draco. Todo podía salir mal, podían descubrirlos, torturarlos e intentar que ayudaran a capturarlo, a lo cual su dragón se opondría y terminaría siendo una masacre luego de que su poder se descontrolara. O peor, podrían acecinarlo antes de eso.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, seguido de un sobresalto al sentir una mano en su hombro. Blaise Zabini le sonrió.

- Todo va a salir bien. A pasado solo una hora, no deberías de preocuparte todavía. – intento animarlo. Era por eso que Draco le había pedido que lo vigilara, porque sabía que se preocuparía y eso podía terminar en alguna locura.

- Desearía no tener que hacerlo, pero tengo experiencia en planes que salen mal y cosas que se complican.- dijo nervioso jugando con sus manos, para luego esconder su cara en ellas – no debí dejar que aceptara.

- Era lo correcto.- escucho que dijo Nott, que había permanecido callado desde que llegaron, únicamente para responder alguna que otra pregunta por parte de Neville. – Es su familia. Si no hubiera hecho nada, nunca se perdonaría. Es un Slytherin al fin y al cabo. Para nosotros la familia y los verdaderos amigos son oro.

El ojiverde sonrió ante sus palabras; era verdad. Eso era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Malfoy, su lealtad.

- Además, si pasa algo, siempre podemos hacer caso a ese instinto de reacción rápida que tienen los Gryffindor´s – intervino Blaise

- ¡oye! – grito ofendido Ron

- ven, reacción rápida. Si se hubiera detenido a pensarlo un poco, se daría cuenta de que no lo estaba insultando.

- ¿estás diciendo que yo no pienso las cosas? El de pocas luces aquí eres tú. – rebatió el pelirrojo

- ¿pocas luces? ¿Yo? Yo no soy quien piensa que cualquier intento de plática es para pelear.

- Es porque siempre termina en pelea.

- pero no significa que la busque – dijo Zabini subiendo el tono de voz

- pues no haces mucho para evitarlo – le imito Ron

- ¡Te ayude durante el ataque!

-¡Porque era el amigo de Harry Potter! ¡Nunca me hubieras hecho nada por mi simplemente por que sí!

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿¡QUIEN CREES QUE TE DIO EL ESTUPIDO COLGANTE QUE TE LA PASAS ACARICIANDO!? No fue por caridad ¡FUE POR QUE SIEMPRE TERMINAS EN PROBLEMAS, Y YA QUE NO QUIERES MI AYUDA ESO ES LO UNICO QUE PUEDO HACER POR TI! – soltó el Slytherin sin pensar en lo que decía -¡Mierda!

Las palabras del chico dejaron a todos atónitos, a excepción de Theo, que ya se imaginaba algo por el estilo.

-¿tu…tu…el colguije? – tartamudeo el pelirrojo

- sí, yo. – sin más tomo sus cosas corriendo fuera de la biblioteca.

- deberías seguirlo Ron – le aconsejo Neville, después de un momento de silencio. En respuesta solo hubo un asentimiento, antes de ver el cabello naranja desaparecer por la puerta.

-Eso fue…inesperado – susurro Hermione.

El volvió su vista a la ventana, esperando que las esponjosas nubes que bailaban en el firmamento le dieran alguna señal de lo que en ese momento pasaba con el Veeliro.

Había escuchado la frase "Las apariencias engañan", sabía que era cierta, teniendo en cuenta que el mismo vivía en un mundo lleno de ellas. Pero jamás imagino estar parado frente al monumento a aquel dicho.

Ante sus ojos se alzaba una mansión de estilo victoriano, completamente blanca, flores por todos lados y hermosos vitrales.

Esto no sería considerado como factor para el uso de la frase, a menos que pretendieras encontrarte con el mago obscuro más grande y peligroso del momento. Cosa que parecía que iba a hacer, por el andar seguro de su padre.

-¿estás seguro que es aquí? – pregunto.

- Es aquí. Al Lord le pareció el disfraz perfecto para el cuartel, y tengo que admitir que funciona bastante bien, aunque sigo pensando que la idea es descabellada.- le respondió su padre, deteniéndose un par de metros de la puerta. – Bien, recuerda lo que te dije. No contacto visual, hablas cuando te lo indiquen y por amor a Merlin, si el lord insulta a Potter no abras la boca.

El asentimiento por parte del menor le basto, antes de volver a caminar. Bajo su capa, Draco se aferró a su varita.

Los pasillos permanecían iluminados gracias a los grandes ventanales, aunque eso no desaparecía la atmosfera lúgubre que reinaba en el lugar.

-Todo va a salir bien Draco – le animo en un susurro Lucius, frente a la entrada del salón principal. El menor solo asintió mostrando en su rostro únicamente un ligero seño.

Con un chirrido las puertas se abrieron. Draco Malfoy tomo aire, y con pasos precisos entro en la sala.

Esta distaba del resto de la fachada. Con gruesos cortinajes se habían cubierto las ventanas, llenando el lugar con sombras. Un par de candelabros y la chimenea eran la única fuente de luz. En el centro de la habitación una gran mesa, de roble quiso suponer el rubio, rodeada por, al menos, veinte sillas.

- bienvenido Joven Malfoy – la voz seca, y hasta cierto punto serpentina, se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Frente a él, en la cabecera, se encontraba nada menos y nada más que el hombre que había arruinado la vida de su Hjerte, además claro, de ser el mago obscuro más poderoso.

- mi lord – saludo con una ligera reverencia.

Voldemort se levantó de su asiento, caminando pausadamente por el gran salón. Todas las miradas le seguían mientras se acercaba poco a poco al menor de los Malfoy.

- Lucius me ha dicho que tienes gran interés en unirte a la causa, Draco – siseo el hombre – estoy bastante complacido, a decir verdad, eres el heredero de una de las familias más importantes de las islas y tu ayuda me resultara muy útil.

Su boca estaba seca, no sabía se por la furia que le carcomía al pensar que aquel hombre quería acabar con Harry, o por el miedo a ser descubierto. Decidió asentir únicamente.

- Perfecto. Me encantaría marcarte ya mismo, pero según los informes de Severus, Dumbledore a reforzado su sistema de vigilancia. – soltó el lord – sin embargo, necesito que hagas algo por mí, pequeño Malfoy.

Volvio a asentir tranquilamente.

El viperino hombre hiso una señal y la sala se vacío rápidamente, únicamente permanecieron su padre, Voldemort y el.

- la misión que quiero encomendarte es en extremo secreta y delicada. Tu padre será informado, pues será tu contacto. Cualquier información que tengas sobre la misión se la entregaras a él, encriptada por supuesto. – Anuncio - Ahora. Dentro del castillo, se encuentran dos elementos indispensables para mi plan de conquista. Con ellos lograre volverme el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Los ojos rojos del mayor refulgieron con locura, mientras su mente se perdía brevemente en las imágenes de su plan.

_Nota mental: El tipo está completamente loco, delira y sufre de alucinaciones._

- ¿mi lord? – lo llamo Lucius. Si Voldemort noto que se había quedado callado o no, era un misterio. Pero continúo con su plan.

-Como decía antes de que tu padre nos interrumpiera, hay dos cosas en Hogwarts que necesito. Una de ellas en un enigma por el momento, aun hay que trascribir algunos textos para saber la verdadera forma del objeto. La segunda es una persona, nada más y nada menos que nuestro ilustre Harry Potter. Ahí es donde necesito de tu ayuda, querido Draco. Sé que tú y el chico no se llevan bien, pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por esconder tus sentimientos y acercarte a él. Gánate su confianza, su amistad, y si se puede algo más. El punto es que este en tus garras, para cuando tenga todas las piezas. – termino por explicar el hombre.

Los pensamientos de ambos Malfoy eran un torbellino de planes, conversaciones y demás. El Lord les había dado la pauta para frustrar sus planes, era su oportunidad para evitar la guerra.

- claro está, que al decirles de mis planes necesito una salvaguarda – soltó Voldemort, interrumpiendo a los rubios. - _occultas cogitationes_

El hechizo los golpeo a ambos, haciéndolos trastabillar.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, mientras las palabras del Lord parecían querer desvanecerse. Se aferró a la plática con todo su ser. Momentos después su cabeza dejo de zumbar.

Miro a su padre en busca de explicaciones, pero el hombre parecía bastante confundido. Decidió imitar su expresión hasta saber que pasaba.

- No se preocupen, el hechizo oculta sus pensamientos, pero la idea sigue en sus mentes, así que aun harán lo que les pedí, pero no tendrán conciencia de ello. – aclaro el Lord.

Sin más el hombre tomo a Nagini y salió por una de las puertas laterales.

Draco se aseguró de recordar cada una de sus palabras; Todo seguía allí.

-DH -

Cada cosa estaba cayendo en su lugar, cada una de las personas que necesitaba estaban acudiendo a su llamado. Solo faltaba descifrar el maldito pergamino y juntar los elementos. Si todo iba bien el mundo mágico seria su regalo de Navidad.

Un golpe en la puerta le hiso despertar de sus cavilaciones. Con un giro de su mano dejo entrar a la misteriosa figura.

- mi lord – hablo por primera vez, denotando al voz de una mujer – conseguí las pruebas.

Interesado por la información, el hombre le indico que continuara.

- Encontré un árbol familiar que indica la unión de un veela con la familia Malfoy, hace unas cinco generaciones – aseguro Bella emocionada – esto prueba que el chico tiene los genes, dado que se saltan una generación. Aunque no informa como pudo acabar tan fácilmente con Greyback o su actitud protectora con Potter, los Veelas suelen ser más pasivos, pero prometo descubrirlo.

- silencio –ordeno con voz tranquila, pero amenazante – cuando te di la oportunidad de buscar pruebas, sinceramente solo quería que te fueras y dejaras tus tontas ideas en paz. Al parecer eso no paso. El punto Bella, es que Draco Malfoy es una pieza importante en mi plan, y el día de hoy ha venido a jurarme lealtad.

-pero el árbol – intento hacerle ver la pelinegra.

- el árbol seguramente es una artimaña, algún truco creado por los enemigos de los Malfoy para desprestigiarlos. Nada nuevo entre sangre puras.- siguió Voldemort – Ahora, si pudieras dejar las tonterías de lado y ser de verdadera utilidad, necesito que alguien entrene a los nuevos reclutas.

-pe…pero Malfoy y…

- ¿¡ESTAS RETANDOME!?

-N..No mi Lord, iré a entrenar a los reclutas de inmediato. – aun asustada la mujer camino presurosa a la salida.

- Bella – la detuvo Voldemort - _ignis intestina_

Una luz rojiza la cubrió, antes de comenzar a sentir como su interior comenzaba a calentarse. Poco a poco la temperatura subía, mientras su cuerpo se colapsaba en el suelo.

- Dentro de diez minutos el hechizo se desvanecerá, hasta entonces disfruta tu castigo. – la sonrisa demoniaca que ilumino el rostro del mago obscuro, le recordó a Bellatrix por que se había unido a él en primer lugar.

Sola, por fin, se permitió sollozar levemente. No importaba cuanto tuviera que sufrir por la mano de su amo, siempre que le permitiera permaneces a su lado.

Nadie le iba a alejar de él, no lo había hecho su familia, no lo había logrado Lucius y mucho menos lo iba a lograr el mocoso de su sobrino.

Iba a acabar con ellos, le mostraría al Lord que eran unos traidores, que ella era quien merecía estar a su lado, no unos estúpidos rubios elitistas.

Los iba a descubrir, costase lo que costase.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorpresa, sorpresa! Menos de un mes y ya con un nuevo capitulo!

En uno de los últimos reviews me dieron a notar que el parecia que no tenían sentido los capítulos. Quiero aclarar que si lo tienen, cada uno esta ligado a la historia, aunque parezcan raros.

Espero este capítulo les agrade.

Es Drarry Time!

Capítulo 14

La cabeza le estaba matando.

Entre la información sobre el plan del cara de serpiente, su magia resistiéndose al hechizo de memoria, y sus instintos gritándole que buscara a su Hjerte, iba colapsar pronto.

Respiro profundamente, antes de seguir avanzando por los pasillos de piedra, en dirección a sus habitaciones privadas.

Se daría un baño, necesitaba despejarse y quitarse la sensación de suciedad y traición que lo recorría. Agradeció que la mayoría de los estudiantes estuvieran en los jardines, disfrutando de los últimos momentos de sol antes de la cena.

Una media hora después, ya limpio y con sus nervios un poco más estables, se encamino al gran comedor.

El ambiente se escuchaba animado, revuelo típico de un fin de semana sin exámenes que lo entristecieran todo. La comida desprendiendo ese delicioso aroma que llenaba los pasillos cercanos al lugar, recordándole el escaso alimento que había consumido en el dia.

Apenas diviso las puertas cuando su sangre se encendió.

Ahí, justo en la entrada, se encontraba su Hjerte, acompañado de la horrible presencia de Justin Finch-Fletchley. El Hufflepuf lo tenía tomado de la mano, masajeando gentilmente el dorso de la misma, mientras con la otra acariciaba ligeramente la mejilla del chico.

-¡POTTER! – el grito escapo de su boca antes de notarlo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se había acercado a la pareja.

- Draco, regresaste – soltó Harry una vez se recuperó del susto. La mano de Finch- Fletchley dejo su mejilla, pero su mano no sufrió la misma suerte.

- claro que regrese, te dije que solo serían unas horas- rezongó el rubio con acides – aunque creo que tu prefieres tener más tiempo para "ti".

El moreno se sonrojo ante la insinuación.

-Esto no es…- intento decir el gryffindor, jalando su brazo.

-¿y a ti que, si quiere pasar tiempo con alguien más que no seas tú, Malfoy? – dijo Justin molesto.

- tu mejor no hables Finch-Fletchley, si no quieres terminar con un par de huesos rotos.- le contesto el Slytherin. Con un rápido movimiento zafó el brazo de su Hjerte de las garras de su captor.

- No me amenaces Malfoy. Soy bastante capaz de hacerte frente yo solo. Además, tú no eres dueño de Harry, él puede hacer lo que le plazca – contraataco el Hufflepuf

La furia tomo control de nuevo, haciéndolo reforzar su agarre en el brazo de su pareja, el cual soltó un quejido suave. Draco lo ignoro.

-Entiéndelo de una buena vez, Finch-Flechley. Potter es mío. No importa cuánto hagas para negarlo, eso no va a cambiar.

La piel de Justin se tornó carmín. Sus ojos destellaron la furia que le carcomía por dentro. Dio un paso hacia el moreno, intentando alejarlo del otro, logrando únicamente que el Slytherin se colocara en su camino y afianzara su agarre.

Esta vez no pudo ignorar la queja por parte del menor.

Harry se había mantenido en silencio, entendiendo que el Veeliro necesitaba demostrar su lugar, pero una cosa era dejarlo ser y otra muy diferente que lo lastimara en el proceso.

Sin decir nada, se soltó con un tirón fuerte. Su vista vago por su brazo, que estaba cubierto por unos vendajes, que hasta unos momentos antes eran completamente blancos. El rojo de su sangre comenzaba a teñirlos lentamente.

-Demonios – susurro el moreno, sujetando fuertemente su extremidad lastimada.

- Pero que…- dijo Draco, inmediatamente guardo silencio al ver la expresión de dolor que tenía su Hjerte.

El Hufflepuf sonrió para sus adentros. Tenía toda la intención de usar esa oportunidad para romper el delgado lazo que unía al Veeliro y su pareja. Le demostraría al sangre pura que al final sería el quien se quedara con el corazón del Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre apretar su brazo de esa forma, sabiendo lo lastimado que esta?

Al escuchar esas palabras, por primera vez desde su aparición noto la condición de su Hjerte.

Potter tenía un brazo vendado, desde el codo hasta la palma de su mano. La piel de su cara estaba un ligero tono más pálido y sobre su mejilla, bastante cerca de uno de sus preciosos ojos esmeralda, un feo corte que comenzaba a ponerse morado. La mirada del Slytherin se llenó de miedo.

-Yo…yo no sabía – tartamudeo haciendo amago de acercarse al pelinegro.

- claro que no, estabas muy ocupado con tus asuntos familiares. Estuvo a punto de morir y tu ni en cuenta. Valiente pareja resultaste.- le echó en cara.

Draco sentía que el mundo giraba muy rápido, su vista nublada y los escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda.

Su Hjerte. Su gatito. Había corrido peligro de muerte y el no estuvo cerca para evitarlo, todo por ir a ver al cara de serpiente.

El rubio comenzó a hiperventilar ante la idea de perder a su pareja.

Harry noto que el veeliro comenzaba a alterarse. Rápidamente intervino.

-No exageres Justin, fue solo un pequeño corte, no me amputaron nada y no me estaba muriendo. Ahora ¿Por qué no vas a cenar? Tengo que hablar con Draco.

El castaño no parecía querer moverse.

-A solas – insistió el ojiverde.

-pero Harry, te puede lastimar. Ya viste lo que hiso – intento convencerlo el Hufflepuf

- Él no sabía del accidente. Draco jamás me lastimaría conscientemente.- le defendió el moreno, tomando gentilmente la mano del alterado chico- Déjanos solos por favor, Justin.

No había forma. Por más que intentaba hacerle ver al menor que estaba en peligro, que le convenía más estar con él, parecía que Potter pasaba de sus consejos olímpicamente.

Justin Finch-Fletchley se dio por vencido.

Una vez solos, la atención del moreno regreso al veeliro.

-Draco, mírame – ordeno el ojiverde. Las lagunas plateadas recayeron en su persona.- estoy bien. No me morí, jamás estuve en peligro mortal, solo me atrofie un poco, nada nuevo.

-pero te lastime- susurro mortificado.

-No sabias lo que paso – le reitero con voz suave, como hablándole a un ciervo demasiado asustado. – ¿Qué te parece que vamos a tus habitaciones, pedimos la cena, te cuento como termine así y tú me cuentas como te fue?

El Slytherin solo asintió dócilmente, dejándose llevar por su Hjerte.

"_Algo no anda bien, esta inestabilidad emocional debió de haberla superado hace meses. Tendré que preguntarle a Hermione"_

La nota mental del niño que vivió permaneció picando en su cerebro, mientras se apresuraba a llegar a las habitaciones.

Dioses, como había extrañado al rubio.

El castillo de Hogwarts, mejor conocido por ser uno de los mejores colegios de magia y hechicería, era una construcción majestuosa. Con sus paredes de piedra, bastos jardines, el lago y la magia fluyendo por cada uno de sus poros.

Todo en el gritaba grandeza.

Los pasillos, llenos de vida durante el día y solitarios por la noche, resguardaban los secretos del lugar con sus intrincado diseño, digno de los laberintos griegos.

Era en uno de estos pasillos, donde frustrado, se paseaba un joven solitario.

No podía ser más tonto. Tenía semanas con una imagen rondando su cabeza y el deseo de intercambiar palabras con el causante de sus desventuras ¿y para qué?

Apenas le habían pedido que se presentara en ese lugar, y ya tenía decidido que se pondría. Inclusive imagino una conversación con el susodicho.

¿El resultado? Su frustración.

No solo había hecho el ridículo al presentarse con semejantes ropas ante el director (ropas específicas que resaltaban su increíble figura), además no se todo con el fulano en toda su visita. Era el colmo.

Su mal humor siguió aumentando, mientras observaba el cielo comenzar a nublarse. Apostaría lo que fuera a que apenas vislumbrara la entrada la lluvia caería cual diluvio. Un suspiro cansado escapo de él. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea regresar al Reino Unido. Hacia frio, llovía todo el tiempo y el destino parecía mucho más dispuesto a arruinarle la vida aquí, que en los dorados desiertos de Egipto.

Siguió auto compadeciéndose un momento más, cuando lo escucho.

Una melodía animada completamente desconocida para él.

Llevado por la innata curiosidad, herencia familiar, siguió el sonido hasta una de las aulas en desuso.

La puerta entreabierta dejaba escapar aquella melodía, la cual parecía querer meterse en su piel y tomar control de su cuerpo. Decidido a investigar la causa de ello se adentró en la habitación. Se encontró con una sala completamente vacía, a excepción de unas cuantas cajas negras, que retumbaban con el sonido que salía de ellas.

Reconocerlas no fue ningún problema, había pasado gran parte de su tiempo en bares y demás lugares Muggles, como para identificar las benditas bocinas de un estéreo. Frente a la consola principal, se encontraba un hombre, que movía su cuerpo al compás de la música.

Aquella animada melodía termino abruptamente, dando paso a otra, mucho más tranquila y lenta.

_The storm is coming but I don't mind__. __People are dying, I close my blinds… _

Era triste, pero a la vez con una emoción más halla, como si la propia canción intentaba liberar tu alma.

_All that I know is I'm breathing. All I can do is keep breathing. __All we can do is keep breathing_

Un viento lleno de magia azotó el salón, mientras su cuerpo seguía adentrándose en el lugar. Cada paso que daba lo acercaba a esa paz, a esa liberación.

Sus ojos cerrados y su alma abierta.

Apenas y sintió la cálida caricia que llego a su mejilla. Aquel movimiento le hiso abrir los ojos, para toparse de lleno con unas orbes castañas y una sonrisa amable.

-La canción- susurro al notar el silencio. Supuso que habría algún grito o burla por su comportamiento, asi que espero. No hubo nada.

-Una de mis favoritas, siempre me hace sonreír- respondió el otro.

-Pero es tan triste. – Y era verdad, la canción podía hacerte llorar sin mayor problema.

- No lo es, al menos no toda. Es más como una lluvia, que mientras cae todo se apaga, se deprime el mundo, pero una vez que acaba puedes apreciar la belleza que dejo a su paso. El pasto es más verde, el cielo más azul y el alma más limpia. – las palabras casi poéticas de aquel hombre le sacaron una ligera sonrisa.

Pasaron unos segundos y el silencio se volvió ligeramente incómodo.

-Bill ¿cierto? – dijo el otro intentando desvanecer la atmosfera.

- sí, Bill Weasley. Tu eres el tío de Harry.- respondió a su vez el pelirrojo

Matteu soltó una carcajada.

-No sé tú, pero esto creo que ya lo había vivido – fue turno del más joven de reír. El castaño tenía razón, la última vez que se habían visto algo parecido fue dicho.

-ciertamente.

-Dime Bill ¿Qué te trae al castillo? Porque en definitiva no tomas clases aquí. Lo hubiera notado.

El tono casi coqueto que había usado el profesor de DCAO hiso sonrojar a Weasley.

-Mmm…yo…Dum…ejem. Dumbledore. ¡Si, eso! Tenía un encargo para Dumbledore – soltó a medio grito luego de recuperarse del comentario.

- Cosas de la Orden supongo. Desde que el director me puso a cargo de la organización del baile, lo cual es horrible por cierto, no he podido ponerme al día con las actividades de la orden. – el fastidio era palpable en su voz.

-¿Baile? ¿Qué Baile?- eso era nuevo. En su época solo había tenido un solo baile, que resulto el de su graduación. En cambio sus hermanos ya iban para el segundo y aún faltaba para que salieran.

-Halloween – aclaro Matteu – Aparentemente Dumbledore planea subir los ánimos del alumnado con una fiesta. Ya sabes, por lo del ataque y todo eso.- explico el hombre. Su varita moviéndose grácilmente mientras guardaba los aparatos.

-Por eso las bocinas. –Susurro más para sí que otra cosa Bill – Vaya, debe ser un gran trabajo.

- Lo es. Sobre todo por la cantidad de hechizos que aún tengo que poner para evitar que introduzcan alcohol. Aunque algo me dice que esos gemelos tormento pasaran lo que se les antoje.

La cara de sufrimiento puesta por el mayor le saco la más honesta de las risas. Definitivamente era bastante divertido ver como alguien caía bajo las bromas y artilugios de Fred y George.

-No te burles de mi tragedia- exigió cual niño de 3 años – como tú no tienes que organizar todo.

Los pucheros del hombre solo acrecentaron su risa, a tal grado que el castaño no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Solos los dos, en un aula abandonada y con la lluvia de fondo. Si no fuera porque se encontraban revolcándose de la risa, cualquiera pensaría que era una de esas escapadas nocturnas que se acostumbraban entre parejas.

-Ba…basta – suplico el pelirrojo entre carcajadas. – No puedo más.

-Tú…Tú culpa.

Pasaron unos minutos y las risas amainaron, hasta desaparecer en una sonrisa. La luz de un relámpago ilumino el lugar.

-Demonios. Tendré que pedirle a Remus que me preste su chimenea, no creo poder aparecerme con semejante clima.- dijo Weasley al darse cuenta de su situación.

- Usa la mía- le ofreció el castaño. – técnicamente es mi culpa, por entretenerte con tonterías.

- Nada que ver. Es mi culpa por distraerme en el camino, además la música fue muy bella y me reí bastante. No fueron tonterías.

La complicidad en sus miradas les hiso sonreír aún más.

-Vamos. Te muestro el camino.

- Muchas gracias, em…¿tío de Harry? – Hasta ese momento recordó que, de hecho, no recordaba el nombre de aquel frente a el.

- Matteu Beurk. Puedes llamarme Matt o profesor Beurk, como prefieras.- dijo sonriendo luminosamente.

- Creo que ahora soy yo el que ya había vivido esto – soltó alegremente el pelirrojo.- dime Bill.

- ciertamente Bill, ciertamente.

La risa de aquellos dos pareció iluminar los obscuros pasillos de piedra que conformaban el castillo. El camino a las habitaciones del profesor de DCAO nunca pareció mas corto.


End file.
